The Betrayal
by Z0E
Summary: Sequel to The betrothed. Read the prequel before the sequel. I won't add a description yet because it will ruin the surprise I've got for you all. Just don't kill me please. :D
1. Chapter 1 New beginnings

**You guys know the drill! No copying! Hope you guys enjoy this. And I kept my word, told ya all on Fb I would update it today, things I do for you all. ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS STORY'S PLOT AND CHARACTERS.**

**New beginnings.**

The Betrayal.

One year. One whole year.

One year since my birthday.

One year since that fateful day when I met the prince.

One year since I found out I was betrothed to the crown prince.

One year since I fell in love.

One year since all the things we went through; the drama, the sweet and the bitter memories combined together in a way that made them bittersweet.

One year since that horrible night that made me realize what I had, so I could keep away all my fears and embrace, that one thing that I wanted, needed the most in my life.

One year since I let go of everything and gave myself away to David in such a way that I had never given myself to another.

I doubted everything in my life since my parents faked their death. Everything except David.

It's been one year... since he left me heartbroken.

I felt a sense of Deja-vu as I sat in my room waiting for the clock to strike 12.

To signify that I was 19 years old.

As similar as it all may seem, it was nothing like last year or the year before that.

This time I had no friends waiting to surprise me.

This time I had no letters that I anxiously waited for.

This time I had no reason to live for.

How can my life change so drastically? Even though I protected myself from every possible heartbreak that I could have had. How could I not see this one?

For a minute I found myself wishing that everything was the way it was a year back. Even if it meant that I never met David. Even if it meant that my parents would still be dead.

At least I wouldn't have felt this magnitude of pain; as if someone had ripped me in two. At least my life would be what I called normal. At least I was satisfied with it.

Now nothing seems to matter anymore.

I can't sleep, I can't eat, I can't dream, I can't do anything.

I feel so lost.

What to do? Where to go? How to ease this pain that should've stopped months ago?

Why does the world seem so different now?

Why does the sun rise from the same place, set at the same place, the same time every day, yet lost its glow?

How could the colors of the lovely leaves during autumn disappear?

How could the rain feel so cold when it was once so comforting?

How could the blue clear sky loose its meaning?

How could winters feel so cold and menacing?

How could the flowers lose their smell?

How can I forget and ease my sorrow?

I knew the answers were easy.

It was just a matter of perception. But was it sadistic of me to think that this pain felt so good?

Was it crazy of me to hold on to my sorrows, even though it destroys me second by second?

Was is absolutely absurd of me to hold on to everything in a chance to keep, even if a small part of my memory alive, of David, of us, even if it was just a lie?

I left the pen inside my diary that I had started writing a month back. It helped a lot. It was a better way to sooth myself instead of complaining all the time. Not that I did it anyway, who would I do it to? But it was just too much to keep in.

It had almost been a year, how long would it take for the wound to heal?

I walked down my big staircase with my hand on the expensive wood that made the railing of the stairs. I tried to feel its smooth surface like I used to but I just couldn't bring myself to actually feel it.

Half way down the stairs the lights switched on in the big open area at the base of the staircase- could be called a spacious room for guests if they had to wait, right after the entrance from the big doors.

I had grown rather accustomed to the dark in the past few months.

I squinted as the chandelier blazed its light in my eyes and saw a room full of people, or rather Vampires.

It took me a few more minutes to realize that they all were wishing me a happy birthday.

I seemed to be a bit slow again. But that's nothing new. I felt dead. For I was no longer the happy, exotic, vibrant girl everyone seemed to remember.

I met people I had met at my engagement ball. Seeing them flooded back memories that plagued my mind; unwanted ones of course. I'd be a masochist if I wanted to inflict pain on myself, maybe I was.

I met everyone sooner or later saying the same thing again and again. "Thank you for coming"

Although those words seemed to be the same ones I said last year to my friends, yet this time it held no meaning. A dead tone had settled in my voice.

Leaving the royalties for the last I made my way towards the King and the Queen.

The Queen, in her ever so welcoming and soothing voice said "Happy birthday dear."

"Thank you."

She just smiled a sad smile and the king said the same thing receiving the same reply.

I saw Lindsay standing behind them and with a polite 'excuse me' I made my way towards her.

"Happy birthday!" she hugged me.

I hugged her back. "I didn't expect to see you. How have you been?" she was probably the only person who I wanted to talk to in this whole room; particularly because I didn't know anyone else personally as much as I knew her.

"Good, what about you?"

"Great."

She paused. "Honestly?"

"Of course" I lied through my teeth. I had gotten better at it.

I didn't feel bad about it because to be honest I didn't really care or feel like I knew her well enough anymore.

I hadn't seen her in a year even when she tried to meet me. I just wasn't ready.

"Umm" she tried to fill up the awkward gap. "The Salvatore brothers wished you a happy birthday too. They wanted to come but didn't want to overwhelm you"

I nodded "I understand, give them my thank you."

After a pause I said "so... When's the wedding?"

She looked like she was about to cry.

"It's in a month and I really want you to come! Please don't say no! I think of you as much a sister as my own blood sister. I would love it if you came. I'd love it if you became my maid of honor. I can't express how much I worry about you. And with the wedding preparations I feel like it's a full time job. I love you, I really do, and I can't see you like this.." she whispered in the end hoping I wouldn't hear it but alas I was so used to the quiet that anything else seemed too loud.

It hurt me to have her ask something of me that I couldn't do. A year back I would've jumped up and down and cried my eyes out. But now.. I just didn't know how to react. I just couldn't face the Salvatore family anymore.

"Please understand if I say-"

"No! This is my wedding day we're talking about! I will understand if you refuse to meet me for a whole year. I will understand if you don't want to come visit me. I will understand if you never want to talk to me or any of the Salvatore members. But I will not understand if you miss my wedding which will never come again. I missed you. I truly did. But if you do this... Then..." she stopped trying to control her shaky voice. Had she been human, she would be in tears.

I hugged her. "You didn't let me finish. I said, please understand if I say I'd be honored to." of course I lied if it made her as happy as she now looked. If I couldn't be happy at least I should try to make others happy. She helped me so much when I first arrived at the castle, I owed this to her.

"Really?" she squealed.

"Yeah.." she hugged me and I shared her enthusiasm, except mine was fake. I really was happy for her. At least she got her happy ending that she deserved.. What did I do wrong? No Elizabeth! Don't even go there.

I couldn't even start to imagine what an outsider I will feel in a house that I had once called my home. Where I thought I would spend my forever with David.

Then I met my parents who said "Surprise!"

"Mom, Dad, you guys didn't have to do this.."

"Of course we did honey! It's your first birthday with us!" said my mother.

"Mom, I appreciate it. But I hardly think it was necessary."

They had climbed the social ladder quite a lot.

"But we wanted to. You're our only child..."

"Okay, let's try this another way. I'm tired and I'm going upstairs to sleep. And if you didn't notice, it still hurts."

I whispered. I didn't care whoever heard it. They probably won't get it either. I couldn't help but note again how insensitive my mother had become after climbing her social ladder, and the quiet person dad was, he hardly said anything to me at all. Except of course the 'happy birthday' everyone wished me. But why would they say this? Didn't they know there was nothing happy about it?

I had started walking up the stairs when a cold hand stopped me.

I looked at the hand, reminding me of so many things. Then I looked at the face.

"But we have another surprise for you! Please don't say no!"

"Have I ever said no?"

She smiled. I had never said no to her. Not even the time when I should have. A year ago, if I said no when she cried like that... Maybe, just maybe, things could have been different. Maybe I wouldn't have had to go through this headache.

"Move into the King's mansion with us! It's so much better than our house and you've stayed there for over a year and a half, it was nice, just like home. So the King offered us to stay with him. We are best friends after all."

I couldn't even believe this.

"No."

"Why?" she asked sadly. I will not let her manipulate me again.

"Just the fact that you have to ask me that question is absurd mother."

She looked at me sadly. "It's almost been a year. Get over it already, it happens."

I held her hand in my hand no matter how much that sentence hurt me and calmly said "Mom, I've never interfered in your life and now that I'm 19 I don't want you to interfere in mine. I am happy the way I am. I will stay here as long as I want in my father's house and you, as you have always been, are free to go live there."

"Really?" her face lifted up as she embraced me.

I felt like a rag doll. How could she?

I turned and made my way towards my bedroom letting the vampires socialize as much as they wanted because I knew better, they weren't here for me.

I couldn't help the tears that escaped, or the shaking sobs that came out as I slipped down my door. I had somehow managed to keep my sobs quiet enough that vampires couldn't hear them.

Soon after I felt tired enough to sleep and why wouldn't I?

I went to my university, my job, the gym and I ran outside for as long as my legs could take me.I had lost weight, mainly because I didn't eat much and probably because of the rigorous exercise I did to tire myself enough to sleep.

I usually felt so depressed but sometimes, just sometimes I thought I could feel David's feeling too. But I knew I was just fooling myself into being delusional.

Exhausted I climbed into bed and fell asleep, only to wake up at the crack of dawn with the creeping nightmares.

**:O :O Whaaaat? I did not see that one coming. Did you?**

**Please don't kill me lol dying to know what you think and you will hopefully all know soon what's going on. Don't forget to R&amp;R.**

**Love, Z.**


	2. Chapter 2 time to let go?

**Loving the reviews! Don't worry you'll all find out what went wrong between them soon. ;)**

**Disclaimer about owning stuff same old !**

The nightmares I had kept getting more and more intense with each passing day.

I kept on running from something or someone. Whatever it was always caught up to me and a man always haunted my dreams.. A man with a scar but before I could see him I would always wake up.

It was too early for my university so as usual I jumped out of bed and grabbed my iPod. After going to the bathroom getting ready for the day ahead I went for a walk.

I ended up jogging for a good hour before I went home. Listening to songs "And the walls kept tumbling down, In the city that we love, But if you close your eyes, Does it almost feel like, Nothing changed at all? How am I gonna be an optimist about this?" Even my playlist was depressing.

By the time I reached home my maid Sara had prepared breakfast for all of us.

My father sat at the head of table reading the newspaper while my mother talked about her new found social life which had expanded quite a lot.

"So honey, have you thought about what I said yesterday?"

"Mom-"

But before I could say anything my father said "That's enough. Leave Elizabeth alone. She doesn't want to go. You can go and I'll stay with her."

"You know I can't possibly go live there alone. The King is your friend after all."

Before they could turn this disagreement into a fight I said "Dad its fine. I'll be okay alone in this big house. I've lived alone here most of my life."

"Sweetheart, you had to back then, now when you have us you don't need to be alone."

"I'll be okay. I want you guys to be happy. I'm late for class so I'll leave now." I gave dad a kiss on the cheek.

I knew he spoke seldom but he loved me and always spoke up for me. People listened when he spoke.

I had just taken a couple of bites from my toast because I wasn't hungry as usual.

I got to my university just in time. All my friends had chosen different places to go. They tried to keep in touch initially but I just didn't want to face them again and after a while their calls and emails eventually stopped. I hadn't been in contact with Daniel ever since I had slapped him.

I grabbed the 100 page assignment we had due today and wanted to get it bound together from the office before class started.

Just when I closed my locker and turned around I bumped into someone rock hard making me drop all my papers.

I should've been furious, I should've rushed to grab my scattered papers before they flew away but I froze because I knew that touch, that hard feeling against me.

It was David. He didn't even apologize for bumping into me, he didn't even give me a second glance as he walked away with none other than Kesha hanging on his arm.

All the pain rushed back to me as I tried to hold myself together. My throat felt like someone was choking me as I tried to stop the tears in my eyes from falling as I experienced heart break all over again.

As if on auto pilot I started gathering my papers and compiling them all over again.

What was he doing here? What was he doing here with Kesha? Those questions plagued me.

How could he not even spare me a glance? What had I done to deserve this?

I hurried to the office to get my papers bound and then to class.

I didn't see David again throughout the day nor did I see Kesha for which I was a little grateful.

It's also probably because I hid in the library most of the time. It's easier to hide than face the man who had destroyed me completely. I didn't have the strength to deal with my emotions all over again.

After my classes ended I went to the diner that I worked at. It was one of those that were popular with the students. So I saw a lot of people from my university. I wasn't ashamed of working because I didn't need to work. I just wanted to do something anything that would get my mind off the pain I would feel if I sat idle.

So I put on my roller skates that waitresses had to wear and started my shift after signing up and saying hello to the rest of the staff. They felt a lot more like family than my mother.

I often found myself wondering if my childhood memories of a loving and attentive mother were a distortion of reality; of a mother I wanted rather than a mother I had; an ideal of a mother in my mind. How could she be so insensitive to ask me to move back in the castle and live with the man I loved and pretend I didn't anymore?

I went to the table where Mr. Wilson sat and I greeted him warmly. He was an old man who had lost his wife a couple of years back and a regular customer. He always ordered a blueberry cheesecake that his wife loved and any other drink I suggested. He didn't seem like he was very well off financially but he always left a handsome tip.

On slow days when I had time we would sit and talk. He was so nice to talk to; I knew if I had a grandfather that's what he'd be like.

On my way from his table, much to my disappointment the table I had to serve next was Kesha's.

As I skated towards her I noticed that she wasn't alone with her group of fake minions. I wouldn't call them Minions-they're too yellow and cute. I would call them plastic Barbie dolls instead.

David was also there surprisingly.

When I got closer I said "What can I get you?" I looked at everyone but David. I just couldn't bring myself to look at his perfect face without feeling the pinch of betrayal.

"What do you have that would have like zero calories?" Fake barbie 1 said.

"Water." I replied that earned me a couple of laughs from the tables around me.

"Sigh. They need better staff" fake barbie 2 said. I hope she knew sigh wasn't a word but an act of exhaling.

I waited patiently for their order and once I had it all Kesha made sure she showed off the huge ring she wore.

Everything made so much more sense now. She was wearing my engagement ring. She and David were engaged. After all we had been through David choosing Kesha might have been the worst blow to me. This would explain why David is following Kesha around, the morning at the university and now this. Was this going to be a normal thing now? He would follow her around like a lost puppy? Really?

Unable to contain my feelings I stumbled back a bit.

"I- Y-your order will take 30 minutes."

Before I could skate away Kesha took advantage of my lack of concentration and took out her foot due to which I stumbled face down.

"Aww cat caught your tongue?" I heard Kesha say.

Without missing a heartbeat I gracefully got up and skated away.

Usually I'm ready when she tries to make me trip and I gain my balance. But I just couldn't. Not today.

Today was the worst day in the history of worst days.

It felt like my heart was breaking all over again.

It's true. Out of sight out of mind is much better than in sight and in mind. Wait that doesn't make sense.

I went to the next table of rowdy boys. They started howling and whistling in my wake.

"Here comes my favorite girl!"

"Who's the sexiest of them all!"

"Better watch it when she's in town!"

"Badass in action"

"You put me on fire!"

I am sure if anyone saw the way they talked to me they'd think I am popular with these boys due to some sort of a dirty secret.

Well it was a dirty little secret in a way I thought with a smile.

"Will we see you tonight?" Randy asked with a wink.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." I winked back. "Unless you decide not to tip me well enough. Then I might not.." I said jokingly.

For a moment I had forgotten David was here and that he could listen to every conversation but right now I would love a distraction. Anything that would make me not face the brutal reality.

"You're coming to the party afterwards?" Asked Gabe.

"What party?" I said confused. I wasn't a party person nowadays but I wouldn't mind one tonight. In fact I would love a party for the sheer purpose of getting drunk.

"Oh man you haven't invited her?" Rowdy asked Todd.

All these boys were exceptionally good looking in a bad boy way.

Todd replied saying "Stuart is on his way. He's just left with a couple more to invite. Not that sweet cheeks over here needs an invite."

I just laughed and took their order.

By the time I was serving Kesha's table Stuart walked in.

He saw me and rushed towards me and hugged me mid serve. He had an obsession with hugging people and not letting go. Very childish if you ask me.

"Stuart let go I'm in the middle of serving a table!"

"Are you coming to the party tonight?" He asked excited.

"What party?" I asked the same time Kesha did.

"The after party only for special people." He said pointedly and purposely.

"I wanna go, do you wanna go David?"

Before David could reply Stuart said "umm it's not your type of a party." Everyone knew Kesha was a drama queen and very fussy.

"David make him invite us." Whined Kesha.

I couldn't believe the fact that on Kesha's command David got up out of his seat grabbed Stuart by the collar and compelled him to issue them an invite.

"That is wrong on so many levels." I said pointedly.

The party we're going to is a very special one that required certain cards of invites. Stuart took out 5 and gave it to David. The boys and I on the other hand were special members so we didn't need those cards.

To further show my disapproval I slammed the remaining water pitcher on their table saying "Congratulations! You finally got what you wanted."

Kesha got herself the perfect puppet she could hope for. I guess it was time for me to let go? That thought hurt more than it comforted me.

The last table I had to serve was another regular. He was special though because I knew he was a vampire. A Vampire with a scar.

**R&amp;R. Let me know what you guys think. **

**-Z.**


	3. Chapter 3 Rave

**Disclaimer blah blah blah. Enjoy.**

He had pitch black hair and his eyes were silver almost metallic black due to which he always wore glasses. He had a nasty scar on his eye.

He never spoke but I knew he was a vampire because he would barely move or breathe unlike humans. He had an inhumane look to him; one that lacked empathy. The aura he carried was cold, eerie and much of death.

He came every day at a specific time for an hour or so and just sat there and stared.

Initially I thought he was going to kidnap me for ransom or maybe even kill me but so far he hadn't made a move. Now I was just used to his presence.

I had contemplated to ask my parents or anyone about him but then I decided against it. What was the point of adding a worry to their busy lives? Plus the time I did decide to tell people about my problems it didn't really help now did it? Look where I ended up? Wishing I'd have rather died.

People should show what happens after the movie ends. Do people really get their happily ever after?

I thought my life would be perfect with David and my family. But look what I got instead? A broken heart and an insensitive mother.

The mother who got me into this mess in the first place. Had I known how she really was would I have made the same decision?

Dwelling and questioning the past had become a hobby of sorts. What had I done wrong?

I needed to move on. I knew that. But I couldn't no matter how hard I tried.

"The usual?" I asked the vampire.

And as always he nodded.

We never exchanged words. He usually got a sandwich with a beer but he never consumed it and often left a handsome tip.

The next few minutes passed with me making trips to Kesha's table because David wanted his glass of bourbon refilled. Getting sick of going back and forth I just gave him the entire bottle. It's not like he will have an issues paying for the bottle.

After his compelling stunt I didn't even want to be near him.

After my shift ended I grabbed coffee on my way. Tonight was a big night.

As I walked past a store I noticed a shadow following me.

I looked back unable to see that persons face which was covered by a hood.

I picked my pace only to have the shadow speed up too.

I was so creeped out, that's when I made a run for it. I guess it was my everyday jogging but I had really started running faster than I ever remember.

Losing the shadow, relieved, I was almost home.

I had stopped driving myself to places since I preferred walking. It tired me enough to get at least an hour of uninterrupted sleep.

I went to my room and changed into a tank top with a fitted leather jacket. I wore jeans that felt like a second skin and some sexy high heel boots all in black.

I put my hair in a tight pony and made smoky eyes matched with a deep red lipstick.

I looked at myself when I was done. I looked different... A shell of what I used to be. Haunted. That was the right word. My eyes looked lifeless.

All set I went down to the garage to get my black Bugatti Veyron.

It was a gift for my parents; a way to cheer me up after what happened. I guess they didn't know where I went on it.

I sat in my baby and waiting for a couple of minutes till I got a text from a blocked number 'Fremont.' It was almost 9 pm when I reached my secret destination.

Oh my eyes!

It was beautiful.

All these beauties lined up. Ready to show the world what they are capable of.

How I love it here. It makes me forget all about my troubles. Oh the adrenaline rush.

I parked at my usual spot that's reserved for me.

I was no later joined by Stuart, Todd, Randy, Gabe and Rowdy.

We hung out for a while near my wheels and in came Kesha with her gang of Barbie's trotting in high heels completely out of place accompanied of course by the ever dashing David I thought bitterly.

Her audacity knew know bounds as she came towards us and whined to Stuart how this party wasn't up to her mark. Well, she was warned wasn't she?

Before I could say something Stuart beat me to the punch saying "Sweetheart, the party hasn't even began yet. You're way out of you league here Kesha."

She pouted and looked innocently at David who incidentally took a menacing step forward "Mind your tone." Ever the threatening David. There should be a sigh somewhere here too I internally laughed remembering Kesha from earlier.

"Is there a problem here?" Said Gabe intervening. Where Stuart was the hugging man child in this gang Gabe was the alpha leader. Your typical big bad boy who you didn't want to mess with, followed by Rowdy true to his name. You'd worry about the company I keep now but it suits me.

Knowing full well what both of them were capable of and not wanted to cause a scene before our event I said pointedly and menacingly "That's enough of unreasonableness for one night. Let's go boys and leave these ladies to mingle."

Two could play this game right? If he was going to pretend I didn't exists the least I could do is return the favor.

As our conversations bloomed we heard the familiar booming sound signaling us to get ready and consequently without wasting any time we speedily made our way to our respected cars. After all, it was a race. And with no time to spare instead of opening the door I jumped in through the window putting my seat belt on in under 5 seconds.

"Bring it on!" I said to the boys.

The replies I heard varied from "Oh you're going down" to "won't take it easy just cuz you're a girl!"

I just laughed it off.

I pressed my gas pedal.

I knew I was gonna win. I always did.

The speed, the rush, the danger, and the adrenaline it was all perfect. This made it worth living.

My vision was sharper than I ever remember my mind clear from my problems, my car a zillion miles an hour. It was all perfect.

I could see a couple of deadly turns but my vision and mind allowed me to evaluate exactly what was required to make that turn at optimum speed.

I could see the finish line but I had Gabe and Frank right at my tail.

Frank was a very notorious driver and we often wanted to steer clear of him because he usually didn't fight fair and considering that I had been winning every damn race since I started I was pretty close up in his hit list.

It's mostly the fact that I have one of the speediest cars in the world but meh I'm not complaining. Gotta have skills to match too right?

Just as I felt I had crossed my mark I felt my tail get a little hit by Frank's car.

The next few seconds were crazy since my car got hit at such high velocity that the minor bump made, thanks to my skills, my car slid into a couple of circled and I managed to stop my car with minimum damage.

Though I would be lying if I said my heart almost stopped thinking I would crash into the wall beside me or worse another speedy car would hit me and then crash me into a wall lol. Or my car could've made a 180 flip and I just don't mean the semi circles people make.

I mean I don't think my poor car can suffer the damage. My baby is too precious.

Stuff like this happened in races often so I recovered quickly around the crowd of concerned people fanning around me.

My racer gang had been by my side in an instant and carried me up on their shoulders all through the crowd hooting at me being the winner.

I could see Frank and showed him the middle finger and shouted "You're paying for the damage to my car!"

He visibly paled. My car is damn expensive let alone the maintenance cost.

These people around me had introduced me to racing once they found out how much I wanted to street race. It gave my life a meaning, something to look forward to.

I saw David from the corner of my eye relaxing with Kesha and her friends as if my life in danger was no big deal. I remember when I had told him about my racing passion last year. He said he wouldn't let me unless I was, well, less breakable. My safety mattered... How can it all just be over? And since when has he become an alcoholic? As he held a red paper cup.

Here they were in my place of solace and ruining it. Or maybe this was just Kesha's vengeance.

We went inside the warehouse where a very exclusive Rave was going on for the racers and their followers etc.

The loud music was just what I needed to drown my thoughts of Kesha and David.

For a good hour or so we went crazy dancing and in between I would go and get my usual drink due to my thirst. Desperately wanting to get drunk but I wasn't keen on it since I wasn't very good at holding my liquor. I remember trying to drown my sorrows in alcohol initially but it didn't work out that way. I realized alcohol wasn't my cup of tea and well, raves like these never had water so I would just get a very light drink.

When I went to the bar again Roy wasn't anywhere in sight but another bar tender handed me a cup and pointed towards a guy that looked familiar but I couldn't place him with my hazy mind.

He raised his glass as a cheers and I smiled and cheered at him back. Winners at this race usually got free drinks as someone or another would buy us victory drinks anyway.

The guy next to me offered me a smoke but I refused. Who knew what these little things would have.

Going back to my group I started dancing again. I felt safe with them as they always formed a protective circle around me.

I was dancing with Gabe when I started feeling very uncomfortable. Everything was getting hazy and it felt as if my body was on fire or maybe it was full of led.

I was pretty close to Gabe so I held on for dear life.

"Hey are you okay?" He asked pulling my chin up.

I nodded smiling and pushing my limits started dancing again.

Looking around my eyes found Kesha and David, dancing so close.

It felt like someone was drowning me in ice cold water.

David always danced so well.. He looked.. different. He looked happy, carefree, like he used to once the threat to my life was extinguished.

Then kesha leaned in and David leaned down, their lips met and it felt as if I couldn't breathe anymore, as if I had just witnessed something gruesome.

Suddenly I felt as If this place was too small, too overcrowded, everyone was looking at me, why were they looking at me and pointing?

What were they saying? Why were they laughing at me? Am I having a panic attack?

I pushed my way through the crowd towards the exit, I could hear my name being called, why were they calling me?

'it's her' they whispered, 'she's David's ex-fiance.' 'He left her.'

_He left her…_

_He left her._

_He left her._

He left me. It grew louder and louder.

I almost bumped into someone and fell. Why wasn't the damn exit coming? They kept laughing, kept pointing.

My heart was fanatic, I couldn't breathe and my vision wasn't that clear either.

Finally the door came and I rushed out into the cool breeze of the night and I kept running.

Far away from the humiliation, the pain, the pointing.. he left me.

I felt my legs give out and I fell into someone's arms. He held me up and steadied me. I knew who he was before he put his hand on my neck, his fingers submerged slightly in my hair, pulling my face up. "David.." I whispered as I collapsed and darkness took over.

**Oh Goddddd, I thought this chapter would never end! But seriously after a weeks gap it's the least I could do. Also this book is going to have a ton of things happening simultaneously, so stay alert. I know initially its a bit slow but be patient, it's going to be worth it. Looking forward to your reviews on the chapter.**

**Love Z.**


	4. Chapter 4 Personal Hell?

**Love reading what you guys write. Eeee. It's still a Sunday so technically I'm not late. This chapter is short because I had a busy week specially since I had my farewell yesterday and it went amazing. I got Lady of the Evening so that is pretty cool. Something like Prom Queen at university level. Pretty awesome anyway enjoy! **

**Disclaimer blah blah blah.**

'Beep beep beep' I heard the familiar sound.

I opened my eyes and squinted to adjust to the blinding light.

I hate hospitals, the white walls, the antiseptics smell, it was disgusting.

I had an oxygen mask on and I looked around with no one in sight so I pressed the button that calls the nurse.

When she walked in she smiled and said "You're awake."

The time on the wall indicated I had been out for about 5 hours and it was almost lunch time.

"What am I doing here?" I asked agitated.

"Calm down, you were brought in by a nice man named…" she looked down at the charts in her hand. "David. You seemed to be having a respiratory arrest, were you finding it difficult to breathe?"

"Yes." I said remembering how it felt.

"Hallucinations? Drowsiness? Inability to walk?"

"Yes.." I closed my eyes remembering the people laughing, talking, pointing. "what was wrong with me?"

"Did you consume any alcohol at this Rave you were at?"

"Yes, but in a very minimal quantity."

"What about drugs?"

I laughed "No way, not a drug person. So will you tell me what's wrong?"

She looked at me seriously and said "Well, ma'am you were given a drug called Rohypnol in a very high quantity. You might know it better as Roofies or more commonly known as date-rape drug."

"What?" I whispered shocked.

"As you know it's an illegal drug and causes memory loss sometimes too which is why if you end up recalling any person you may suspect you come and tell me and ill involve the authorities. Okay honey?"

I nodded. "I want to go home now if that's okay?"

"I would recommend you stay under observation, the side effects last for at least 24 hours, and your respiratory system collapsed too. What a nice man David is to bring you to the hospital had he been any late your heart might have given up."

Sure I thought bitterly, he should've just let me die, or at least called my parents to come stay with me while I was unconscious. I was so agitated. "Home. Now." I glared at her.

"Okay let me go get the discharge papers for you but I would really advice you to go straight home to rest. I will give you a written application for your college because you need at least a one week rest to let your body recover."

Shut up already. When I didn't reply she went to get the papers.

I got up but I was so dizzy that I sat back down, so I took a deep breath and got up again.

I saw my clothes from last night neatly put on to the chair.

Getting dressed into them I decided bare foot would be better than my 5 inch heels.

I waited another 5 minutes but I was getting impatient so I just walked out of the room.

When I spotted the nurse from my room chatting with someone I hid my face and sneaked out anyway, my parents can clear the bill later, I didn't have my cards right now either to pay.

I kept walking home and realized no one knew where I was. I started checking my pockets for my phone and found it in my jacket.

Opening it I was bombarded with messages and missed calls from Gabe, Stuart and Dad asking where I was or if I was okay.

I was trying to recall where I could've been drugged and it finally clicked. The bartender had given me a drink last after which I felt the symptoms. That drink.. Someone else bought it for me. He looked familiar, where had I seen him?

I was contemplating that as I crossed my university ground where everyone hung out especially since it was lunch time.

Out of nowhere someone grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. Gabe. "Hey are you okay? Where were you? We were so worried, you left without a word."

"Yeah i-" I looked to my left "Son of a bitch!" it was that asshole who had bought that drink for me and now it clicked together he was from Frank's group.

I stormed towards him, my agitation at its peak. "You fucking asshole! You drugged me!" I swung a punch at him and his head went back from the force, then I aimed for the area that hurts the most.

I was pulled back before I could do any real damage but at least I was satisfied with what looked like a broken nose.

It felt as if all hell broke loose.

The minute I mentioned being drugged Rowdy, Randy, Gabe, Todd and Stuart attacked Mark and his group members.

Despite wanting to see Mark beat up I tried to stop the fight. What's done is done. No one can change the past and I knew that better than anyone.

I saw from the corner of my eyes David and Kesha's who were calmly and casually lying on the ground watching the scene before them. It reminded me of their kiss yesterday and it sucked.

What these men were doing for me is what David should have done for me.

Stopping the fight was a difficult fleet that I achieved thankful for the distraction.

Only after assuring them that I was okay now did they let it go, I didn't want them expelled either.

I started walking towards home despite being offered a ride from all five of my friends, I asked them to let the café know I might not be able to make it today though.

I knew I was over exerting my body but I was used to it now.

Just as I crossed the wall that hid me from everyone view I took a deep breath to calm myself down.

I felt something watery go down my nose. I touched my nose and saw it was blood.

My knees felt week and I grabbed the wall for support.

I felt someone lightly touch my shoulder as I turned around I was surprised to see a pair of topaz eyes looking back at me.

"I would thank you for taking me to the hospital but I won't. Couldn't you have at least called my parents to let them know where I was so I wasn't drugged and alone?"

"You're bleeding." That's all he had to say?

"No shit Sherlock. I can see that." I replied rudely. I wasn't that weak fragile girl he left a year ago. I was stronger. I was angry at myself for feeling worn out in front of him. I was hurt that he didn't even care. How could he be so cold?

He gave me a blank look and I stared back.

Sick of the staring competition I just sighed and said "it's just a nose bleed."

"Do you get these often?"

"I don't monitor them." But yes they were often and part of the reason why I hated hospitals.

"Can I offer you a ride home?"

"Are you sure your fiancé wouldn't mind?"

"She's the one who asked me to offer my help."

Ouch. That hurt.

"No thanks. I think I'll manage. I've done good so far anyway." I had turned so bitter towards life, towards him.

I took another step and almost collapsed.

"I'm not leaving you like this."

"It was easy for you to leave me a year back. It shouldn't be that hard this time either."

"End of discussion." He said and he grabbed me and sped away.

**Don't forget to R&amp;R, I always look forward to it :D**

**Go like my facebook page! Pretty please? :)**

**-Z.**


	5. Chapter 5 Memories

**Loving the Reviews and Comment as I am sure you all know since I often reply to them on wattpad since it's easier but Fanfic being my first love I love reading what you guys say even if i don't reply! Even those who are reading the first part! Love you guys!**

**This is a long chapter and I'm posting it 24 hours earlier so YAY! Exams are coming close too :[**

**Disclaimer!**

That familiar feeling... What I wouldn't do to feel this every day? His touch... Made me feel so alive. The spark.. the feeling that this was meant to be... It was overwhelming. How could something so good be so wrong?

All too soon we were at my place.

My parents were in a frenzy but they seem to calm down in David's presence. After all he was the Crown Prince.

"Where were you? We were so worried!" My mom mentioned while my father just silently came over and hugged me with a sigh of relief.

"Are you alright sweetheart?" That's all he asked. It was sweet. At least I mattered to him.

I smiled and said "Yes. It wasn't that big of a deal. I crashed at a friends. I should've called you, I'm sorry for making you all worry for no reason-"

"She was drugged, hospitalized due to respiratory failure and is given a one week rest." Interrupted David while I glared at him. I didn't dwell on the last part. How did he know that?

"What?!" Both my parents said in sync. "Why would you even lie to us? Did you get another nose bleed?"

"Thank you David for trying to ruin my life again. Try minding your own business for once maybe?"

"Hey you don't get to talk to him like that young lady. He is your prince." Said my mother.

"Never mind that. I want to know if you're okay. Do you know who drugged you? I will beat the shit out of him. You should probably go rest I'll go out clear the hospital bill." It was fascinating to hear my father speak like this, he was usually the peace making type.

This is exactly why I didn't want them knowing but they would have eventually because the bill had to be paid. I guess I didn't think it through.

"Don't worry about it. It's been taken care off." Said David. When will he realize I don't want his money.

'David you didn't bother calling my parents last night and leaving me all alone then why bother now? It's time for you to leave now. Thanks for throwing me under the bridge and I could have paid for the hospital myself.' I used the mind link despite the promise I made to myself never to use it again. I had countless times begged him to take me back to no avail. I was humiliated. But at least I can say I tried my best.

Silently he turned around and left with a goodbye to my parent. I felt a stab of hurt. Well at least we know my pleas weren't unheard. Somehow thinking the mind link was broken hurt less than knowing that I had been ignored all along.

After he left I had to explain to my parents that I didn't want them worried because I felt fine also that I wouldn't be taking that one week break because I wasn't feeling unwell and my university was very important. Parents love to hear that. Secondly I told them I didn't know who drugged me and how it happened. I wasn't going to tell them about the rave.

Thank God David hadn't mentioned racing and who drugged me but he did get me in unnecessary trouble.

After a good hour or so they finally let me go to my room and I crashed in the bed too exhausted to do anything else.

Meanwhile I also got a second nose bleed which I cleaned with my shirt because I was too exhausted to move and all too soon I was knocked out.

I was surrounded by blood. A man holding me, making me watch the gruesome sight in front of me. Three women held up by three men and the guy next to me said mean things like this was all my fault. Why was this my fault? And he brutally killed all three women or was about to, I don't know, it's when I woke up with a blood curling scream.

The next thing I know my parents including David rushed into my room almost breaking the door down.

What was he doing here? Twice in one day? Must be a record after a year of absence.

My heart, which was beating a hundred miles an hour, almost skipped a beat.

David nowadays always looked so calm, relaxed, so composed.

"Another nightmare?" Asked my father.

"We thought someone might have attacked you, we smelled blood." Said my mother.

I touched my nose. Yep. They were getting frequent.

"I got one earlier as well." I told them feeling exhausted, I think I got three today. I wasn't going to tell them that though.

My mother walked towards me and sat on the bed handing me a tissue. She held my hand. "We need to take you to the hospital."

"There's no point." The hospital seemed more like a second home now considering how many times my mother took me there. For a person who never got sick I sure had fulfilled my quota in just a couple of months. "They are just gonna get more tests done and won't be able to find out what's wrong. It's probably just the heat. People get nose bleeds all the time."

"But you don't-" before my mother could get into an argument my father interrupted her.

"David I think we will take you up on your offer downstairs. It would be a good break for Elizabeth, knowing her she won't take the offer to bed rest either."

At that moment I was infuriated! What offer? Why don't they ever consult me? I am an adult!

"Will you both ever let me make my own decisions! I will not be leaving my house! What offer are you talking about? How could you even consider it? I thought we already had this discussion." I thought I would ask David to leave so I could privately talk to my parents but with his vampire hearing there was no point.

Inside I was screaming from frustration.

"Elizabeth, Lindsay sent David here asking for you to stay with her for a week or so because the wedding preps are over whelming her and she needs and I quote 'her soul sister' that's why we thought we will let you go there. Side by side you can recover since there won't be a lot of exertion."

I thought about it for a second, after everything she had done for me, how could I not be there for her when she needs me the most?

She was very welcoming towards me and very helpful initially along with the fact that she was always there for me. This is the least I could do for her.

How do people not consider me and my feelings though? I felt like a puppet with my strings attached to other peoples lives and decisions. It was a depressing thought to live to please others. But I couldn't change myself now though.

If it meant so much to her and if I could being happiness to Lindsay why wouldn't i?

I can't be selfish.

I nodded. "What about you guys?"

My father looked at my mother for an awkward moment. "We'll be staying here." His tone suggested there would be no room for an argument. "Sweetheart, this is just temporary okay? We'll be here when you get back."

I could tell my mother wasn't happy with this decision but I hugged my dad who was sitting on the other side of my bed. He was so thoughtful. At least someone cared enough.

"When do I have to leave?" I asked.

"Since you're up anyway and David is here you can pack up and go with him."

"She doesn't need to pack." Said David who remained quiet throughout. "Her old clothes are still going to be around somewhere and if they aren't she can go get whatever she needs from there."

***flashback***

I was waiting for him in our room thinking that this would be the last time I would be in this room... The last time I would be in this castle.

I had spent all day in bed... With memories flashing by of all the times we spend together, the times we spent in this very bed.

He walked in looking as dashing as ever. "All set?"

How could he be so calm when I was breaking into a million pieces?

I nodded. Not trusting my voice. If I spoke I would break down again.

"Where's your suitcase?"

I turned around to pick up a pony on the table pretending to tie my hair so he wouldn't see the tears in my eyes.

"I didn't pack one."

"I'll get the packers to come in and transport everything to your place."

"That won't be necessary." I replied barely above a whisper.

"You know I don't want this to be one of those things girls do."

"Enlighten me on what those things are? Considering you were my first relationship."

"The whole 'I forgot my stuff, I'm coming over to get it' but secretly wanting to meet their ex or finding reasons to be clingy."

I smiled through my teary eyes. That's what I needed to hear. This is the side I needed to see.

"Don't worry David. I won't be coming back. Contrary to what you believe it wasn't about the money. If I couldn't have you why would I want anything to do with your money?"

I turned to the other table. He seemed to have sobered up into a serious mood.

"Here is the phone you got me." I put it on that table not even bothering taking the SIM card out.

I took off the necklace he had given me on our one year anniversary that I never took off and put it on the table beside my phone. It was a key from Tiffany. It was supposed to be the key to his heart.

I walked to the closet. "These are all the clothes, shoes etc and that drawer over there has all the jewelry." It included all the gifts he had given me over the time we spend together. In fact even my personal items were in this closet. I wasn't going to take anything with me because I wouldn't be able to bear to look at the reminders of David.

When I looked back he looked ashen.

I almost walked past him but then I stopped and faced him.

I smiled a sad smile and started to take my ring off.

He stopped me mid way and whispered "keep it."

"It's not mine to keep." I whispered back as I closed his hand around the ring and walked away. I hadn't wanted him to follow me out, I hadn't expected him to see me off or drive with me so it didn't hurt when he didn't.

**Littlelottie316 &amp; DreamCatcherGal- I will keep my promise in the next chapter I couldn't put it in here. ;)**

**Don't forget to R&amp;R. I have built curiosity well no? Aren't you all dying to know why they split? Any guesses? :P**

**Also this book is on no.122 and The Bethrothed is No.117 on Wattoad! Which I think is pretty good. And on Fanfic it's reached over a 1000 reviews! which is amazing! :O SO is there anything special I can do for you guys? Maybe write something from David's POV or anyone else's? I would like to treat you guys with something.**

**-Z**


	6. Chapter 6 Apologize

**So I mentioned a bonus and consider this one. The reason behind their break up is contained in this chapter, try not to be too judgmental. I have revealed it wayy wayyyy earlier than I had initially planned to. Enjoy!**

**Also DreamBubbles wrote a poem based on Liz's feelings, finally you caught up to the betrayal, loved reading your feedback! It's pretty good. Check it out:**

_"I opened my heart to you_

_I gave it to you_

_And what did you do_

_Something special I believed we had_

_And that just makes me so sad_

_This connection we share _

_I thought it meant something _

_But I guess you just don't care_

_Is there really left nothing_

_Aren't you my soul mate, my mate in life_

_And I once thought I'd be a happy wife_

_I'm just ruins now, torn apart _

_Was all just false hope_

_Do you see chatters of my heart _

_The one you broke _

_I'm hugging this pain inside of me_

_When I close my eyes it's you I see_

_Oh it hurts and I still want you back_

_And not at all, just the things we had_

_I do reckless things not to feel the pain_

_Jump head first and act like I'm insane _

_Racing and running_

_To live a little, to feel a little _

_Uncaring and cunning _

_Try forgetting pain left behind _

_Ignoring hole in my heart _

_One calling your name_

_Tired to care_

_Want a change _

_To what_

_Yet don't know"_

**Disclaimer!**

Continued..

I nodded.

I got out of bed and they left for me to get ready.

I splashed cold water on my face and got ready in a matter of five minutes. I wore a simple shirt and jeans. It didn't even matter what I put on. I put my hair in a pony. I looked back at my ghastly face. I really had changed; bags under my eyes, skeleton face and lifeless eyes.

I put the necessities in a small hand bag with my diary and then went downstairs.

I followed my mother laugh coming from the sitting area.

"I am so happy for you and Kesha, I was telling King Edward that he is very lucky to have a son and daughter in law like her. She seems very smart.."

I cleared my throat to announce my presence. Sometimes I was glad I wasn't a vampire. I wouldn't want to hear half the things that people said behind my back.

"I'm ready to leave."

David took a last swing at his bourbon finishing it and headed for the door.

"Goodbye dad. Goodbye mom." I said as David didn't bother with the pleasantries.

"Call us when you reach." said my dad and I nodded

When we were outside I told David I would drive since he had been drinking but I never got a reply and he got in the driver's seat. I was more than capable of driving though and he knew it.

I sighed and followed him into the passenger's seat.

The first fifteen minutes of the journey were incredibly slow, boring and quite frankly awkward.

"How have you been?"

Okay so he talks and cares now.

"I'm okay. What about you? How is life?" it felt like I was speaking to a stranger. In a way he was just that; a stranger.

"Life's good."

How did it come to this? For the life of me I couldn't point out a single definitive moment in our time period together that had led to this. It had all just started with the little things. The ignoring and the distance which led to me fighting with a reaction-less David making me feel like I was whining like a child. He seemed to have just changed; cold and distant.

I had tried so many things, said so many things and did so much just in hopes to bring the old David back but none worked. I knew he had changed, I felt it but he wouldn't talk to me about it. He refused to even acknowledge the fact that he had changed which was a little insulting because wouldn't I out of all people sense it?

Then the killings started. He started killing people and justified it as being okay, killing traitors, spies and those who wouldn't obey him as a consequence of which his people feared him more. It felt as if he had just cracked and one day when I suppose he had had enough of my nagging he pushed me away once and for all.

_***Flashback***_

_He walked in the room drenched in blood and a sense of dread seeped into me._

_"Are you okay?" I rushed to him in a panic._

_His eerie grin didn't reach his cold eyes. "Of course! What would happen to me?"_

_"You're covered in blood.." i was concerned whether he was hurt in the process or not. _

_"No shit Sherlock."_

_"What happened this time?" I said disappointed. _

_"Some guy who's name I don't know. He was a traitor. The world would be a better place without him anyway."_

_"And that's for you to decide?" I said cynically._

_"Of course. I am the sovereign of this country; the future. Anyway I can't tolerate people who betray one another. You should be happy I didn't consider your shared kiss with Daniel as a betrayal. Otherwise things would be very different between us."_

_That statement hurt more than I imagined it would. I felt the tear pool in my eyes but I blinked them away. I was used to such statements. Somehow it had become part of the routine we had developed. This bitter routine. _

_"You know that's not my fault."_

_"But isn't it? There must be some saying about defining your own limits. You must have been giving him some signals to make the move. I wasn't there so you guys decided to have a go at it."_

_I can't believe we were getting into this discussion. _

_He continued "Tell me something, if I wasn't in the picture you'd be having your happily ever after with him wouldn't you?" He took a menacing step forward. _

_"That's.." Was it really true? Would that have happened? "That doesn't matter because it didn't happen. You came into my life. I love you David. Don't you see that?" My voice was breaking. I couldn't handle the pain. _

_"But it's true anyway. So if I leave you would you go running back to him?" He was an inch away from my face that was distorted into a mask I barely recognized. _

_"David-" he grabbed my face in his right hand and I thought he would break my jaw from the force of it. _

_"What was it that made you choose me over him anyway huh? It can't just be your parents pressuring you. Did you come here and look at this castle and think that you were set for life? Was all this a political move to secure your place in my empire? Tempted by the power, fame, title and money?" _

_I could feel the blood on his hands transfer onto my face. _

_"It's not-"_

_"Shhh" he silenced me with his finger. "I am not done yet." His voice was low and husky now. "Maybe it was my good looks-"_

_**'I'm not that shallow.'** I projected to him since he wouldn't let me speak. _

_"Then perhaps it was my sex appeal to you. I clearly remember how you wanted to pounce on me when you were drunk, it's a known fact; liquid courage and stuff. You didn't even know me then." He continued. _

_It was too hurtful to listen to this and tears rolled down my face. Is this what he really thought of me? _

_"So you like it when I touch you like this?" I was horrified where this was going and before I knew it he was on top of me and I was pushed onto the floor. _

_His words felt like stabs of shards into my heart as he tried to force himself on me. I protested but it fell on deaf ears and I froze horrified at the scene before me. He stopped too. _

_This was not the David I knew, this is not the David I fell in love with. This was a monster._

_He got off of me and said "You've lost your charm. It's a real turn on after so much killing in my line of duty to come home to a willing fiancé. But I guess it's just not the same anymore. I think we're done."_

_He left the room as I lay on the floor to gather my wits. I slowly got up to look at the blood on my clothes that had been transferred from David to me. _

_I felt shattered._

_That's the moment that Lindsay walked in whistling after her spa day. _

_She paused and dropped her bag. _

_I sniffed and strongly said with a fake smile I could muster "how was your spa day?" _

_She rushed to my side and hugged me in a bone crushing hug. "What the hell happened here?"_

_"Uh-um.." That's all it took for me to crash in her arms broken. I cried. I cried so hard._

Lindsay had really been there for me and it felt good that I could repay her in some small way by helping her out with her wedding.

My mind drifted to another memory as we sat awkwardly in the car.

_Once reality had seeped in, I realized I couldn't leave him even if I wanted to. _

_So I walked back into our room a day later to talk to him and resolve this matter between us. We had to discuss what had happened. _

_"David.." I called out to him. _

_He exited the washroom looking handsome as he always did. _

_"Elizabeth." he said blankly. _

_"We need to talk." _

_"About? I think I made myself perfectly clear the last time we spoke. We just aren't compatible anymore."_

_"Please David, I can't live without you, I will do whatever you want me to do. I'll sleep with you whenever you want. Please David, I love you too much!" That was followed by much more begging with the same result every single time. _

_"You said to me you would leave me if I ask you to last year. Remember that? Well now I'm asking you to."_

_I got on my knees in front of the chair he was now occupying and grabbed his hands._

_"Please David! I can't live without you."_

_"Well you'll have to learn. And come on. Don't use your tears as a bargaining tool. I thought you were better than that." _

_It's not like I could stop the tears._

_"I am not bargaining with you David. I can't bargain on such an important matter. To me it's a matter of life and death. I just can't live without you David. I love you so much!"_

_"You've been complaining I've changed for the past 6 months. Always nagging and complaining! Well now I'm setting you free to be with the man that's perfect for you."_

_"YOU are perfect for me David. Please don't leave me. I won't ever complain about you changing again."_

_"Well you were right I have changed.. I'm not in love with you anymore."_

_It felt as if someone had poured a bucket full of ice cold water over my head. _

_It felt like he was breaking my heart in two literally but I couldn't give in, I couldn't live with myself if I didn't try hard enough, my ego was not big enough to let him go without a fight. "I still love you." I whispered. "It will be enough for the both of us... Please David.. Don't leave me."_

_"This begging is really making you look pathetic, wanting to be with someone who doesn't want you back. Pack up your stuff and leave as soon as you can." _

_With that he got up and left the room and I shattered all over again._

That was followed by me begging on a number of occasions which bore no fruit. It had completely broken me down. I tried a number of attention seeking stunts also to no avail. He had been so cold throughout. I had lost my self-esteem and self-worth in the process.

So I suppose the reason for the change in his behavior was evident with the fact that he didn't love me anymore. But do people really change that drastically? Was he always like this and I refused to see this side of him? He was always cold and distant toward others, known to be ruthless, but I never thought that it would ever be directed towards me. Time proved me wrong.

David broke the palpable silence in the car by saying "Since we're going to be spending some time together might as well get the awkwardness out of it. How about we try to start fresh and be friends? Just because it didn't work out between us doesn't mean we can't be friends. We were good together."

Did I want him in my life? Was I desperate enough to try a friendship that would be doomed from the start after everything he put me through? The answer was in my head before I could even think about it.

Yes. Yes I was. I would rather have a little bit of David than none of him at all.

"Why not." I replied.

He exhaled as if he had been holding his breath.

"I want to apologize for my behavior last year though. I know I'm a year too late but by the time I realized my mistake it was too late. You didn't deserve to go through that process and have your life disrupted by me again. It wasn't fair to you to have to go through that in the first place. I guess a person changes when they are living a life they no longer want."

I nodded. "Can't keep living a lie. You didn't love me anymore and that's okay. You did both of us a favor. I see that now."

We sat in a moment of silence. I think now it was time to believe it and move on. Remember the good memories over the bad ones. Remember the best time of our lives in a distant memory. The quote that came to mind was 'smile. Not because it's over but because it happened.'

I think I could do that. I think I loved him enough to forgive him.

"So."

"So.." I said mimicking him.

"Nose bleeds huh? Must suck."

I smiled. "What am I if not a mere mortal? Comes with the territory Royal one."

_375 miles left._

"How did you know that?"

"Know what?" I asked confused.

"That we are 375 miles away?"

"I read the board over there." I pointed vaguely forward.

"That board is really far away."

"I guess my eye sight is good."

"I guess it is." He said thoughtfully.

"Wait a minute. I didn't say that out loud." I made a face "Are you in my head?"

He looked guilty. "I didn't mean too. It's the bond. Close proximity amplified it."

"Mhm. Bonded by mind, body and soul to my ex fiancé, that's not complicated at all." I tried joking about it.

As if on impulse he grabbed my hands and laughed much like the old David I remembered. "Hey just because it didn't work out between us doesn't mean we won't always be there for each other. I promise."

I felt as if this little contact had made my heart stop. It brought back painful memories of what I had and what I lost. I no longer could touch him the way I wanted to. He was no longer mine. The smile slid off my face from this realization.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." I suppose from the expression evident on my face he could tell as he withdrew his hand. Instantly I missed his touch.

Would I be able to maintain this friendship without enduring more pain?

I just fake smiled in return. "It's okay. We don't need to promise to be there for each other. You broke a lot of the promises you made to me before too. I don't need any more from you. I won't be able to handle it." And it was true, at least I had the guts to still remain honest.

"Just give me one more chance, I won't disappoint you again."

**So them being friends wasn't part of the original plan either but I promised two people to give em something and this is that *You guys know who you are! ;)***

**Other than this, what do you guys think about the break up? TBH I thought this would hold up more under scrutiny and it was a plausible explanation as well. **

**Plus I feel the song 'apologize' by One Republic goes perfect with this chapter.**

***Important!* This is a relatively long chapter because I don't know when I can update next due to my finals. Please don't kill me? And pray for my exams!**

**Love Z.**


	7. Chapter 7 Welcome back

**Exams ended! YAY! Freedom! You guys don't know how difficult it was to update right after exams but the thing is that I promised you guys and I've got soooooo many plans that finding time is difficult. And you know how it is when after exams you don't want to have to type or use your laptop for anything other than seasons! Which also reminds me all my favorite seasons have ended including TVD! Like whyyyy! They always distract me in my exams. :( if I pass these exams, which I hope I do, I'd be a graduate! YAY!**

**Anyway enough blabbering! Someone suggested the song ****MY BLOOD by ELLIE GOULDING*** to depict Elizabeth's feeling and its perfect! SO check it out. This chapter is dedicated to that person! I can't remember the name so shout out!**

**Disclaimer! All mine. No copying!**

**Welcome back.**

By the time we reached the castle I had realized I had fallen asleep in the car and surprisingly wasn't awoken by nightmares. I guess I was really tired. Plus sleeping was better than bitter thoughts of why I had agreed to this whole friendship thing.

There was an ache in my stomach, one that I didn't quite understand. It wasn't like I was ever hungry.

As I walked to the big doors to the entrance in silence with David next to me I felt a sense of déjà vu but it wasn't a good feeling.

I had sworn not to come here after... After what had happened but I reminded myself to keep the greater good in mind.

Lindsay deserved it.

I walked in to be welcomed by the entire royal family which brought tears to my eyes. This was meant to be my family. It felt more like mine than my own did.

"This is your family. Welcome home Liz" hugged Lindsay. I had forgotten she could read minds.

Then I was passed around to the Queen Mia, James and the King Edward. All said lovely nice words of how it felt good to have me around again and that they hoped I would stay with them. They all had been quite fond of me now.

I deeply missed the presence of john though. The brother who had given his life to save mine, just for David and the ironic part was that we didn't end up together.

Amongst the royal family was also Kesha with her nose held up in the air. I suppose she had moved in too. She merely nodded in acknowledgment. It would be safe to assume that she didn't exactly like my presence in the castle though that was no surprise. I just smiled at her.

As far as my experience went if I couldn't have softened her with my bitchy competitive side I would smother her with kindness. After all; she had what was mine eternally. She had won. There was no competition. All I could do was be nice and make it easier for everyone.

"Hey I'll show you your room. You can settle in. It's late you would want your sleep. We have sooooo much catching up to do in the morning! Can't wait!"

I followed Lindsay. "Me neither. It's wonderful to see you all after so long. I forgot how much I missed you guys." It was true. I guess I had blocked myself from feeling these things as I didn't want to hurt more than I already did. It would have been unbearable. I had not only lost David. I had lost everyone who was dear to me.

"You know I don't mean to, but girl your thoughts are way too depressive. Those are louder and harder to ignore. And let me tell you something you have not lost everyone. We will always be there for you. You will always be part of our family. I speak for everyone. You have no idea how many times we tried to reach out to you but your mother said you weren't ready for us."

"My mother... She never told me.." And to think all this suffering alone could've been better with Lindsay and others in my life, by my side. I sometimes feel like my mother has something against me.

"Oh.. But seriously. I need to give you a pep talk. Look at yourself! Clearly you haven't been taking care of yourself. You look half dead! What have you been doing to yourself?!"

Before I could say anything she continued like an elder sister scolding a younger one "You listen to me missy. You are now under my roof and I plan to feed you well and take proper care of you!"

I was about to say something when she cut me off "tsk tsk tsk not a word of protest. My wedding is coming up if I may remind you. You better listen to me."

"Okay okay." I put my hands up in surrender with a smile. God I missed her.

Her lecture hadn't finished but we had reached the room allocated to me. It was on the floor below the royal floor. She opened the room and led me in.

"It's not as good as the royal rooms... But it's still something." She smiled weakly.

"It's beautiful." I hugged her. "Thank you Lindsay and don't you worry about me. I'm going to be okay."

"I should thank you for agreeing to help me. I don't know how I will manage."

"Everything will go perfectly smooth. Wait till you see my super power." I winked at her and she laughed. Obviously we both knew I was talking about my ability to be organized and throwing magical parties because I didn't have powers like the vampires did.

She exited the room closing the door behind her. The room really was breathtakingly beautiful when I got my first look at it. Not as grand as David's room but then again he is the crown prince. Soon to be King, his coronation would be right after his marriage to Kesha… That's how it was planned for us. We wanted one grand event.

I walked to the closet too tired to set up my toiletries in the bathroom and saw all my clothes were nearly set. So David was right. It was all here afterall. Why didn't they give it all away?

I sighed and closed it.

Unable to sleep even though I felt exhausted I took my diary out and wrote;

'Dear diary,

Today I don't even know what to think. My mind is like a paradox. I don't know where to begin. Why is life so tough? Not only do I feel my mother hates me, I have to pretend to be friends with the guy I madly love, be nice to Kesha and help Lindsay out by living in the Castle in close proximity with David pretending everything is peachy. I don't know what is worse. I just feel like I would be better off dead. Why do I have to make all the sacrifices? And let's not even get into how complicated everything has become ever since David returned into my life. As if my racer competitor drugging me and my shadow stalker wasn't enough.'

Ugh. Frustrated I threw my diary in the bedside table drawer. "Clearly you are not helping."

Writing always helped. Why did I not feel like writing anymore? Maybe I couldn't possibly put my thoughts into words.

The emotional pain was too high.

I felt parched. I suddenly felt so thirsty.

There was a small jug full of water.

After chugging it all down I still wanted more. So I decided to go to the kitchen and get myself some water.

When I initially arrived here I couldn't wander alone in the castle out of fear by being caught as a prey to a vampire without my ring which had David's sent. However now I was famously known as David's fiancé that everyone knew and respected. Meh. I was famous now. I gave my mind an internal shrug.

I was trying to dwell on the brighter side of this that no one would attack me because for a human I was pretty famous when out of the blue I heard voices.

I tried to concentrate and thought I could hear Lindsay. And hey! She was talking about me.

I stopped in my track to strain my ears. She seemed to be in the corridor next to the one I was in so I dared not to peak into it.

"I know. She looks very weak. She really needs to rest. I am glad you suggested that she should come stay with us and help out. Although not much is required I am just glad she's here. I really missed her." After a pause she added "So someone drugged her and her system almost collapsed? I hope you sorted it out. Otherwise I would go snap that persons head off."

I smiled at how much she cared. But who was the one who had suggested I was to be brought to the castle.

"I'm glad she agreed to come. You know her stubborn streak. She never rests and the doctor said she desperately needs it. If she knew we were bringing her here under a ruse she would've refused, that is how I convinced her parents to let her go with me. And as for the creep she took care of it pretty well. That punch would leave a nasty scare. But I made sure he would never harm her again."

Was that who I thought it was...? David..?

I walked into the corridor wanting to confront them and confirm my suspicions but to my surprise it was empty. What? They were just here a moment ago. I could not even hear them anymore. What was going on? I did not remember the walls of the castle being thin. Clearly I hadn't paid attention before. Surely there was a reasonable explanation.

It was David. After all his voice is the one I could detect in a tsunami of voices.

So did David really care? Or was this his way of starting over our relationship as friends?

My mind was throbbing by the time I reached the kitchen.

I poured myself another glass of water as I sat on a stool.

Finally feeling that I was no longer thirsty I got up to put the glass in the sink when I felt too dizzy.

My weakened state made it a little difficult to breathe and balance myself which led to me shattering my glass on the floor and my hand fell on the broken shard.

I let out a painful groan.

In an instant I felt a rush of air and next thing I knew David's arms had enveloped me and picked me off the floor.

My hand bled and my head rolled to the side because I couldn't hold it up but I managed to smile and crack what I thought was a joke. "Apparently I can't multitask anymore."

Well.. He didn't find my joke very funny.

**Don't forget to review. I thought the chapter couldn't have ended any more perfectly ;)**

**To all those I haven't replied, when I opened wattpad and Fanfic they were soooooo many notifications! So im really sorry! When I see something i'll reply 3**

**Love Z.**


	8. Chapter 8 The Doctor

**So a lot of people asked me how my exams went and well they were really tough this year so lets see what happens, results in August. *fingers crossed.***

**I had this chapter written out for a couple of days and I'm not exactly happy with it. It feels like a filler but an important one. I tried re-writing it but i couldn't and hey Siri typed it out for me so ignore all my errors.**

**You guys know the drill! No copying! Enjoy.**

**The Doctor.**

I woke up with a pain in my hand.

Well that reminded me it wasn't all just a dream.

I was indeed all alone. Everything came rushing back to me.

I knew I should be mad at Lindsay and David for lying to me considering this whole idea was David's. Not the other way around like they had portrayed. Technically I was manipulated to come here since there was no real work for me either.

However I just couldn't bring myself to be angry at Lindsay. I was truly touched by her concern for me.

I got out of bad slowly. My body protested as usual but I carried on.

Did whatever I needed to freshen up in the bathroom and headed down. As usual I had woken up at 6 am despite sleeping late and headed into the grounds for my usual morning run.

I wanted to run. I needed to run today, to clear my head. weirdly I hadn't even gotten a nightmare tonight. Maybe I was just beyond exhausted.

My body on the other hand and my weak lungs protested from any mode of running. I guess the doctor was right to ask me to rest.

So I settled to stroll in the beautiful gardens.

I had forgotten how breathtaking this scenery looked especially this early in the morning with the suns first few rays.

It literally took my breath away at how beautiful and cruel the world could be. I touched the row of roses and bent down to draw in the amazing smell of those roses.

I needed clarity.

So I put my headphones on, put my feet in the water and closed my eyes.

_'High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life_

_Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time_

_Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends_

_A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again_

_'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends_

_It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense_

_Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose_

_If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you-'_

Suddenly I felt as if I wasn't alone and in less than a second I reacted by pulling my headphones out and opening my eyes.

My eyes met a gorgeous man.

His eyes were the perfect shade of emerald with dark brown hair falling on his forehead. He seemed to have a very childish air about him.

"Who are you?" I asked hypnotized by his gaze.

"I am David's cousin and the doctor they occasionally use." He winked at me as he put his feet in the pool next to me. "Who are you?"

"Why haven't I seen you around?" And how did he not know who I was if he was David's cousin?

"You've asked me two questions and answered none of mine which doesn't seem very fair. From the looks of it you could use a doctor." He said pointing to my hand.

"My name is Elizabeth and I don't need your help, I think I've had enough doctors to last me a life time."

"But I'm not like most doctors." He said and continued "I was gone on tour for around two to three years so that's why you haven't seen me around but what's a pretty lady like you doing alone near the pool? Haven't you been told not to wonder around alone?"

"I don't think I had an issue wandering around last time I was here while there seemed to be a death threat on my head so I doubt anything would be happening to me any time soon if I indeed did decide to wander alone."

"I guess no one told you about the war you've got happening around you between the werewolves and the vampires. Some would say it to be very serious"

"So there's been a rebellion going on? I guess I've missed out on a lot that's been going on in the vampire world."

After a pause he said "Everyone's been talking about you, that a very important human is King Edward's guest and I was wondering what made you so special?"

"Well I suppose you've missed a lot since the last time you were here too."

"It's alright, you can update me what I missed plus it's not like anything I would be interested in. Politics is usually what I leave to my cousin David."

"I'm the wrong person to ask, I've been missing in action for the past year or so as well."

"It's alright. We can catch up together. Which reminds me" he said while getting up. "Would you like to get some coffee with me? I find you very interesting and peculiar."

"Do you seem to recall Prince David's engagement?" I asked.

"That wasn't what I was expecting you to ask which is why I find you so... Fascinating. But yes to answer your question I do recall an engagement which I suppose lasted for a year. What does that have to do with you?"

"Well then you must also know that I am his ex-finance."

"Oh." He paused "that would have been a very awkward situation but however I do seem to recall that Prince David is now engaged to Keisha, which makes you available don't you think?" He winked handing me his hand to help me up.

I smiled at him while taking his hand saying "I guess it would seem that way."

"So coffee?" He asked.

"Maybe later. So tell me more about this war going on?"

"As I told you before I do not partake in politics however this seems to be a very major issue that all the Royals are aware off."

I did remember something happening the last time I was around too but I thought war had been avoided.

"As you know from our history; werewolves and vampires have been around for centuries and not to anyone surprise they seem to always be in battle fighting over who is the superior species. As time passed the conflict seemed to grow and now it has reached its tipping point."

I do recall Grandpa Christian also saying I should be well brushed in my history as I was now part of this world. Maybe I will do that now that I know Lindsay didn't really need my help. It would be a good time pass.

We walked with my arm around David's cousin. I paused. "Hey you never told me your name."

"I thought you'd never ask? For human you sure are smart." he laughed "My name is Michael. You can call me Mike. "

"Don't get me wrong but you even look like a Mike." We both laughed at that.

We were just about to enter the patio which led to the main hall when I saw David coming from the opposite side of the room.

"David! I just met Elizabeth. What a charming personality. Would it be weird for me to say that I'm glad it didn't work out between you two? At least now I have a chance with this beautiful lady."

He hugged David, while David gave him a forced smile.

"I am happy for you Michael." That's all he said before he walked away but there was something about the way he said it.

'I hope your hand is better' I heard his voice in my head as he walked away without turning back.

I decided not to reply as he had ignored me many times before. When I begged him, I needed him the most, he was never there and I always received silence in return to my pleas.

"So where was I? Ah. I was telling you about the war. I think you were there last year when the werewolves attacked David and although were possessed by someone else they seem to empower other werewolves to attack the castle. I also seem to recall that you left David very broken so he did nothing about the attacks that grew. Eventually they came a point when something had to be done and Prince David finally stepped up to do what was required of him. You don't need to know the rest. It's just too much politics for me."

"Okay. So where are we going for coffee? Isn't it too early though?"

"We have a coffee place near our Castle. Or hey do you want me to make you some?"

I wasn't really in the mood to go outside the castle due to my lack of energy.

"I would prefer that you make it for me. I'm really not in the mood to go out."

"Whatever suits you my princess?"

"I'm no princess." I mumbled.

"But you are. Haven't you brushed up on your history?"

I smiled. "You're the second person to say that to me. Drop me at the library when we're done. I really should read up especially before meeting Grandpa Christian. He would be very disappointed if I didn't know anything again."

"I'm surprised you don't though. Being engaged to David I would've assumed he'd have told you everything and put you in the center of all the politics that go around. Have you seen him work? He's great at what he does. It's like he was made to be a King. The way he deals with conflict, the way he handles politics and the way he solves things for his subjects.. it's just commendable, he definitely has a knack of this." He said with such adoration in his voice. David really was loved by his people.

"Actually he never did. He always said he didn't want to over burden me.-"

"He loved you just the way you were.." He said in a sad tone. "Actually you know what? I had some work to do. Can we reschedule our coffee date?" He said abruptly.

I got the feeling he was just making it up. I felt he just realized that he couldn't try to date his cousins ex-fiancé which was understandable as I wasn't ready to date either. I had just agreed because I had nothing else to do and it was good to meet someone who didn't know me, didn't judge me. It was like a clean slate. But once he knew who I was it wouldn't be the same.

I couldn't argue with him on the aspect that David loved me. He loved me so much and the entire kingdom knew it. Then what went so wrong?

I patted his arm and smiled. "I understand."

"I just don't want to hurt David." He replied.

"I know." Although I doubt David had any feelings in my regard.

"I'll drop you to the library."

"I know the way. And hey doctor Mike." I smiled wider. "I'm accident prone. You'll be seeing me soon again."

I made my way to the library.

I couldn't believe David had let things get this far with the werewolves. I was now in the midst of a war. This was surely going to be interesting.

**Like it? Hate it? ;)**

**Let me know! Song is on the fb page! Check it out! And those who haven't already, go like it!**

**Love Zoe.**


	9. Chapter 9 The breakfast

**Guys my laptop crashed and I had to write this all over again on my phone. :( **

**Took me forever and it's still incomplete. :/ but since I haven't updated in forever I should. Also I'm a little late but ramzan Mubarak everyone :) Ignore weird spacing **

Before I could enter the library though I was stopped by Lindsay.

"Hey, I was looking everywhere for you!"

"I'm right here. What's going on?"

"I want to discuss the things you need to do as my maid of honour. And the list of things we need to do.

I smiled at her, since she could read my mind anyway, I decided to tell her.

"I heard you guys yesterday. I know there's not much help needed."

She looked surprised for a second but said "firstly I won't even ask how you heard anything since I remember being alone in my room with David without you anywhere in site. Secondly you're very much mistaken. I require a lot of help and had you been at your own house you would've had to come everyday. That's how busy our schedule is. Never underestimate a royal wedding."

"Okay okay. Jeez. So what's on the list?"

"I have a private assistant who was suppose to help me around but she's kind of useless so you'll have to look over. Firstly we have dance practices everyday till the wedding day because everything has to be perfect. Which includes practicing the entrance. The entire program will be walked through by the party planner after breakfast. Then we have dance practices till lunch and then you're stuck with me. We still have a lot of shopping to do. I need to get dressed and coordinate everything else."

"Wow. You really weren't kidding when you said you needed my help."

"Of course! It's such a relieve having you around. I was worried I wouldn't be able to finish in time without anyone's help. I don't even have a sister you know.."

"Hey don't worry, you've got me." I smiled widely.

"Come on now. It's breakfast time. Where were you going anyway?"

"The library. It's time I got a history lesson don't you think?"

"Anyone of us could give you one, reading would get boring." She shrugged.

"Says the bride who has no time." I winked and pushed her slightly as we walked to the dining hall.

We were the last to arrive. Though the environment strangely looked tensed.

The tension in the air was palpable.

Why was everyone so serious?

I greeted everyone warmly and they greeted me equally fondly.

I didn't know where to sit so the queen called me to her side directly opposite David.

"Come sit with me dear." She said warmly.

Since Kesha sat next to David which used to be my seat.

I smiled at her as I took my seat.

"I got all your favourite things made."

And when I saw the table she had literally gotten everything made.

"Oh Queen Mia!-"

"Sweetheart i thought I asked you to call me mother. You are like a daughter to me."

I smiled. I thought since I was no longer marrying her son she would want me to go back to calling her queen Mia.

"Of course. Forgive me mother. You got so many things made! You didn't need to."

"Oh my dear!" She touched my face lovingly. "When I saw you yesterday you looked so weak. This is the least I can do."

"Queen Mia." Interjected Kesha.

The queen have her a nasty look. It seemed no one liked Kesha as such.

"Yes." She replied coldly.

"Umm" Kesha hesitated. "I don't see the breakfast I usually eat. Where is it?"

"The table had no space. But in all this food you're telling me you can't find anything you can eat?"

"I-" embarrassed she began but interrupted by the Queen again.

"If you are to be the next Queen maybe you need to learn how to improvise. Make do with what cards you're dealt. Or maybe how to act like one. I will hire a teacher for you."

That ended all conversations between them.

It seemed like she really really disliked Kesha. But then who wouldn't. Every sane person hated her. She was kind of annoying.

I cleared my throat as Mike walked in and joined us.

"Why don't you sit with Liz." Sneered Kesha.

What was her problem today?

"We saw you both being very cozy with each other through our window. Isn't that why you left to go down love?" She put her hand on David's.

He pushed it away and remained silent but somehow I heard a whisper 'or maybe I did that to get away from your squeaky voice.'

Unintentionally I snickered which made David look up.

By the bewildered look he gave me, I doubt it was intentional but he gave a small smile instead. It was like an inside joke because we shared a mind link.

Kesha stopped talking altogether looking upset.

I enjoyed my breakfast but I wasn't very hungry.

"You eat very less. I'm sure that's not healthy for a human." Mike commented and the rest of the conversation occurred mostly about how excited everyone was about me living with them again especially with the upcoming wedding.

By the time we were done Lindsay stopped everyone and said "Now don't forget the dance practice we have in room 17. We're going to have them most of the days until everyone's perfect."

We entered room 17 and Lindsay introduced me to her three brides maid. They were all her cousins who I had met before.

They weren't particularly liked by Lindsay but I guess she had to keep them as a family tradition or something.

Beth, Dortha and Cathy.

And in the men there was Mike who winked at me, David, Monty and Garrett. The last two were James friends.

We met the choreographer Klaus. And Damn. He was so hot. I was expecting some gayish guy but he wasn't anything like that.

"Welcome everyone to your first lesson. I have the perfect entrance dance in mind. When I spoke to you James and Lindsay I got the feeling you wanted something grand and special. Was I right?"

"Yes." James said as Lindsay nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Well, you hired the right person. Because I have the perfect idea in mind. It's unique. And it will look amazing. The dance can start off with the maid of honour and best man. They're going to do a very intricate dance together and then the other brides maids with the grooms men will join them as extra dancers and then they all will make way for the first dance of you both. How does that sound?"

"Sounds perfect!" Squeezed Lindsay.

"I'll be working on couples on separate days. Though the maid of honour and the best man will have to work very hard so they would have more practices than the others.-"

"So you're saying I'm not in any dance?" Kesha said in her annoying voice.

"Excuse me? And who are you?" Said klaus in the most scary no bullshit tone I had heard.

"Ugh. This is so insulting." And she walked towards Lindsay. "I will not let my fiancé dance with another woman."


	10. Chapter 10 The Dance Part 1

**I can't believe I found time to write this chapter but I only did it because of all your amazing reviews. If I had more time I would reply personally to them all but know that I always read them and have replies in my head but by the time I post I have no time to type replies ;( I'll be posting replies on my FB page. And advance Eid Mubarak to everyone. I love you guys! XOXO**\- Z

Before things could get out of hand I said "hey Lindsay I have no problem switching-" it seemed like Lindsay read my mind about how I could switch and let Kesha be the maid of honour. I was more than happy to dance with Mike.

"No. It's kind of my wedding and my special day. And if I want you to be my maid of honour that's what I'm going to get." I could see bridezilla on the surface. "If Kesha has a problem with it she can deal with herself. Or James can change his best man but I'm not changing anything anymore. I've had enough!"

I was right. I suppose everyone was sick of Kesha.

"Relax Kesha, you can dance with me the rest of the night." Said David with a smile. "No big deal."

That seemed to calm Kesha down. "Alright babe." She kissed his cheek. "I'll just watch you guys practice."

"No. No distractions allowed. Everyone's got a serious dance to do. It's not that easy." Said klaus.

The look on Kesha's face was priceless.

She stormed out.

Klaus continued. "Phew. So let's start. The wedding couple you can go into room 10. I'll be there for you..." He continued allocating rooms to different couples.

"How are you going to teach us all how to dance at the same time?" I asked curiously.

"Oh it's one of my many talents." He replied sweetly. "I can multiply myself so I'll be in every room. It's better then delegating because who better than me to teach you guys and it's all in my head. It'll be marvellous!" He said with such animation I could listen to him forever.

By the time the room was all cleared, David and I were left in the room with a version of klaus.

"I think today we should start with a simple trust exercise because we need that a lot in the dance I have in mind. Elizabeth-"

"Call me Liz klaus." I smiled at him as he smiled back. He didn't seem that scary anymore. Maybe Kesha brought out the worse in him too.

"Liz do you have any experience dancing? I understand that you're a human so would you be able to keep up to my steps? Although I pride myself on being a good teacher I believe dancing is only achievable with those who truly understand the passion behind it."

I understood what he was talking about. I had felt that spark. Before I could answer David said something.

"I assure you she is one hell of a dancer. She blew my mind away the first time I saw her."

I smiled "I don't know. It's been a while since I've danced."

"Once a dancer, always a dancer. You'll dance your heart out when you've learned it all. So do you trust David?"

Without hesitation I said yes but did I?

Klaus clapped once and said "perfect."

He told me to close my eyes and fall back. But for the life of me I couldn't.

This is the man I had trusted my heart with blindly, look where that got me. Broken and shattered. Scarred for life.

David looked at me with a stoic expression yet I could feel sadness emitting from him. Well he shouldn't be disappointed.

"If we're going to do this I need you two to be completely honest with me. Clearly I can see Liz that you don't trust him. Don't hesitate, no one will judge. Is there something I should know about you two?"

I looked away feeling guilty although I shouldn't. I felt ashamed.

Surprisingly David spoke up "We have a history."

"I'm sorry you got stuck with us."

"Ah. But that's where the passion lies. I couldn't have hoped for a better couple. You will see me ignite this passion between you two and use it to my advantage. It'll be the best dance that the worlds ever seen!" Klaus was so enthusiastic about this entire situation that it made me a little frightened.

I didn't want my feelings to be the used as some means to an end. I wouldn't be able to handle it.

"Go easy on the passion my friend I do have a very possessive fiancé." David jokingly slapped klaus's back.

"Don't worry, it'll be nothing you two can't handle. So okay. Stand there and Liz come with me. We're going to work on your trust issues."

I followed klaus to the other side of the room.

I wonder what he was talking about but it's not like I haven't seen any trust exercises happening before but it all always involved two people being in close proximity. Then why was he taking me to the other side of the room?

"So, David would it be right if I said that you could easily catch Elizabeth?"

"Of course."

"So then it wouldn't be a problem if I ask you to make her that promise?"

"No, it's not going to be a problem. "

"I don't think that's a good idea. I don't need any more promises from him." I said.

"But why? I think it's a wonderful idea. What better way to build a trusting relationship based on A promise. In my opinion it is a little philosophical."

"But you also have to understand that I can't trust him just based on a promise. What if that's like all the other promises that he made to me? He broke them. How would I ever trust him again? How would I know that this is the one promise that he will not break? "

"I am sorry that you feel that way. " said David.

"None the less, I look at this opportunity as a challenge." He winked. Light heartedly.

If only he knew how tough it would be.

"Chop chop, make the promise."

"I promise to catch you every time you fall. Satisfied klaus?" Said David.

I didn't think that it would help at all but I suppose there's no harm in trying.

Klaus was very distracting. His eyes were very unique shade of purple. But then again that would explain his unique ability to multiply himself.

All I could do was nod as David made his promised to me. It only made me wonder if indeed this was the one he would keep.

"So what's next?" I asked.

To my surprise the minute I had said the line he picked me up and threw me so high up and I couldn't help but scream as my heart went into overdrive.

I knew I would crash any second now.

To no ones surprise David caught me when I landed.

"Are you crazy?" We said together.

With a smile on his face klaus said "see he kept his promise! I knew he would catch you."

"Obviously I would have caught her! I am a bloody fast vampire! How dare you do that? Do you want her other lung to collapse as well?" He was so furious that if he hadn't been holding me I'm pretty sure someone in this room would be missing a head.

"Well if there are any health concerns I should've been informed of that beforehand. But no foul done so no harm or whatever the saying is. However I do believe that we have accomplished a great deal today."

"Put me down David." I said when I caught my breath. It was difficult to be in his arms and not think about the past... How it felt so right..

He put me down gently. "How do you think throwing her around is going to build trust between us? You're more likely to kill her from a heart attack!"

"We'll see what to do when we cross that bridge. Just make sure you keep your promise now. Because if you break it then even I can't help you."

I felt light headed but I said "it's okay. I'm fine anyway."

Klaus clapped his hands. "Okay. Let's start with the first step. Both of you, come close and stand together."

We followed instructions but it felt.. Strange.

He pushed us two more closer than we were standing.

"Closer."

5 seconds later he says "okay so first you'll start by standing apart, David you'll ask her for her hand and Liz you're going to take it and let him pull you closer. That wouldn't need practice. And your back should be against him."

"Like this?" David said. I could feel my back pressed to his chest.

"Yes. Now David put one of your hands on her waist, Liz you put yours on his hand. David your other hand will go across her on her shoulder, Liz you will follow his movement."

Okay.. It felt a little awkward but we followed command. These steps were kind of weird.

"Don't worry, once you guys know the steps we'll ignite the passion." Klaus winked.

"Then David the hand on her waist will go there on her forehead like this" he put his hand on my forehead, all this time I could feel his muscles contract. It gave me butterflies being so close to him.

"And extend the hand on the shoulder outwards. Like you're stretching trying to catch the moon. And Liz you will follow his hand."

"Yes just like that." He said when we followed him. "Now you both bend down forming a downwards circle and while coming back up David you will pick Liz up. Liz you're going to extend your hands up and raise your knees to your stomach. Create a cocoon. David you're going to take a circle with Liz in your arms."

"Okay... Let's try that." I said unsure.

When we did klaus clapped. "Flawless! I couldn't have asked for a better couple. This is so amazing but this is literally two seconds of the song. Let's do a little more and you two can practice that for now. So this whole dance will depict James and Lindsay in a way because you guys will introduce the couple. It's going to be two people who have to be apart but just can't keep away from each other. Every time they do they're drawn back to each other. As if they're anchors to each other. As if gravity pulls them together every time they're apart. And when they're together they can't get close enough. He teaches her how to fly and she teaches him how to live again, how to breathe." Klaus said it so enthusiastically. I couldn't help but feel like this was how it was between me and David.

"Now when he puts you back Liz you're going to put your hand on his neck and turn as if to kiss him but you'll twist instead and then move your body like a snake."

"Umm.. Okay. Are you sure you're okay with this?" David asked me questioningly.

"It's just a dance." I said selfishly wanting to be this close to him. To feel his arms around me.

I did as klaus instructed.

"No no no, you're supposed to be closer to him when you do that. Like you're trying to entice him. Feel each other's body, each other's soul."

I blushed a little but did as told. When I turned close to him to the fake kiss David winked at me teasingly. Damn he's so hot. But two can play this game and I winked back surprising him when I moved against his body.

"Now David you're going to push her back but don't let Liz go from her waist. We don't want her falling do we. Then you pull her back up and all the way to your side as if you're pulling her into your world. Next steps are a couple of lifts. You better hold on to him Liz."

We tried what he asked but God, being so close to him was unnerving me.

"Good, I can see that the trust exercise worked a little. The fall looked good. The lifts are going to be you teaching her how to fly."

He showed us a couple of lifts but they looked really tough. "You can't do these alone Liz. You both will need to practice a lot though, without me too. Let's do it till here for a couple of days. Good work for the first day though. But it needs a lot of improvement. I'm going now. But practice this one more time then you're done for the day."

So we were once again in each other's arms and some how, after klaus left, it felt more intense. Like someone had switched the heat on. He was so close to me and that scene where we were so close I felt like kissing him so much.

Just a little taste of his lips on mine, just one small kiss.. Like old times. The passion, the love, just one kiss.

But it would be so wrong. He was promised to another. Regardless of how much I hated kesha I couldn't do this to her. So I pulled back and continued.

When he lifted me up I kind of lost my balance and we almost fell but he caught me like he promised.

"Careful." He whispered in my ear.

That's when I knew. I had to get away.


	11. Chapter 11 Confusion

**This update is for the birthday girl Aphiwe! 3 Albeit I am a day late.**

**Also I seriously need to come up with better chapter titles lol.**

**Disclaimer! All rights reserved.**

I rushed out of the room quickly after we rehearsed once more like Klaus had instructed saying my goodbye to David.

Considering it was lunch time and I wasn't hungry I decided to go to the library.

When I entered an old lady seemed to be sitting on the main desk like a librarian and oh good God, what a huge library. I had never seen so many books before. When I was initially staying here why hadn't I been to the library? I would go crazy in here since I loved to read.

On the tables there seemed to be a couple of laptops.

Feeling in a daze because this seemed like a dream come true I heard a voice call out.

"Hello dear, may I help you with something?"

Thinking I won't be able to find the books I wanted on my own I replied "Yes, I was looking to read up on vampire history."

She chuckled. "War, succession, royalty, riots or structural history?"

"I guess royal family history?"

"Okay. Give me your laptop."

"Laptop?"

"Yes, we recently updated our database and instead of hardcover books we shifted them to ebooks."

"Oh.. I don't have a laptop.."

"Princess Elizabeth I think that is prince David's laptop." She pointed at a laptop facing the wall, isolated and placed as such that no one could see the screen. "I am sure he won't mind you using it. He uses it often. When you open it just open the books labeled under royalty succession; a battle of the royals. That contains sufficient details about the royal family and their personal history to succession."

That confused me a little. David's family was not the first and only royal family there is?

"Okay.. Thank you for your help." I smiled. Although I was confused I wouldn't have been able to navigate without her help.

I went to the laptop and took a place on the seat in front of the laptop.

When I placed my hand on the touchpad the screen popped open. It asked for either a fingerprint or password.

Obviously I wouldn't be able to access it through the fingerprint. So what would David's password be?

Knowing him I tried to guess it. He was a very sentimental and caring person. So maybe his password is sly. His horses name that he loved dearly.

I typed it but it didn't work. I didn't expect my first try to work.

So I tried names of everyone he loved to important dates. Nothing seemed to work.

I was about to give up when I thought maybe I should try Elizabeth.

My heart gave a painful thud as this password worked.

And I stopped breathing when I saw the screen.

There was a slideshow going on the desktop. Pictures. Of us. Smiling. In each other's arms, kissing, selfies we took, it was as if our year together was flashing right before our eyes.

The picture of when me and David went to the lake and I soaked him in water. As payback he tickled me. Lindsay had taken that picture.

I looked different. I looked radiant. Basking in the glow of love.

Pictures that David had taken of me came up.. The one he took when I was sleeping wrapped up in nothing but sheets, the picture of my face smiling as the sun created a halo around me, a picture of me riding angel. I hadn't even seen some of these pictures. They were so natural and beautiful.

Why... Why would he still have these on his laptop.. What did this mean?

It made my heart ache. I was in physical pain.

I felt my world going blurry and I felt something liquid going down my nose. I knew it was a nose bleed. I closed the laptop lid just as soon as the door to the library opened.

I felt myself sliding down the chair into someone's arms.

"Call Mike now! She's going into respiratory arrest!" I heard David's panicked voice.

"David.." I whispered before my world went black.

...

When I opened my eyes next, I found myself back to my room. Not the room I had this time. The room I had last time. I was in David's room surprisingly.

Why was I there? Why were those pictures on that laptop? Did he still love me? Why did he leave me if he did?

His voice rang clear in my head as if it was yesterday _'well you were right I have changed.. I'm not in love with you anymore.' 'This begging is really making you look pathetic, wanting to be with someone who doesn't want you back. Pack up your stuff and leave as soon as you can.'_

Why did he say those hurtful things?

I looked at the room, it hadn't changed much except Kesha's things that were lying around recklessly.

There seemed to be an addition in the room, a mini bar.

David seemed to be slumped into a chair with a glass full of bourbon in this hand.

It seemed he hadn't noticed that I was up and I just observed him.

He had his other hand in his hair.. I wonder what he was thinking, he looked like he had aged ten years, and he looked tensed.

He chugged his drink down and got up to pour another.

For the first time ever I saw him wobble on his feet. Was he really drunk? I had never seen him this way.

He chugged another glass down. I decided to clear my throat to let him know subtly that I was awake.

He accidentally dropped his glass and it shattered on the floor, his eyes were wide as if I had scared him, like a deer caught in headlights.

He was bare foot yet he walked over the glass leaving a trail of blood in his wake.

"David.. Stop! You're walking over glass!" I tried to get out of bed when he stumbled to his knees.

"You're up.." He mumbled crawling toward me while trying to get up.

I helped him get up but he hugged me instead and started cuddling with me. "This is all my fault.." he whispered.

He hugged me harder and rocked himself.

"I'm sorry.. You said you would die without me… but I had to save you…" he said barely above a whisper.

"Save me? From what?"

I didn't get an answer so I pulled back to see his face. He had fallen asleep in my arms.

He looked like a child, with all his worries gone. I brushed the hair off his forehead.

He must have a lot to worry about since there seemed to be a war going on so I let him sleep in my arms. If I were to be honest, I was being selfish, having him so close to me I was scared it would the moment. I never wanted to let go. I wish time just froze.

"I love you." I heard David sigh in his sleep.

Had he meant me? I'm sure in his drunken state he thought I was Kesha.

I didn't understand what was going on. He had done what he did to save me? From what? Did that mean he still loved me?

What about the pictures on his laptop? Why did he have them?

I had so many questions.

I heard the door open and saw Mike come in.

He paused to looked at David and then at me.

He smiled and whispered while moving his head side to side as if finding it impossible to believe. "Finally he sleeps. I don't want to disturb him but I need to give you an injection. Considering you aren't eating, I should put ivy in you but this will do, David said you don't like needles much."

I nodded smiling back at him.

While he prepared the injection I asked him mainly to distract myself "Why hasn't he been sleeping? You're a doctor, isn't there some sleeping pill for vampires that you can concoct?"

"I'm afraid nothing works on him and I suppose it's the stress with being the crown prince. I don't remember the last time he slept. We often hear Kesha complaining he never sleeps with her through the night." He shrugged "super vampire hearing."

So he hadn't been getting much sleep, I remember David telling me that it didn't matter to Vampires much if they didn't sleep. But I am sure they must need a well-rested brain to be as sharp as a prince would require it to be.

"What about his drinking?"

"Oh yeah, that's weird. I never pegged him to be so dependent on a substance like alcohol. But I suppose shit happens."

By the time we were done talking the injection was done and he told me I would feel drowsy.

Before I knew it I was fast asleep with my David.

**So does this chapter make you more confused or less? ;)**

**Also do you guys think David would look like Nate Bateman? Since I've been getting requests to give an image to my characters **

**Let me know!**

**XOXO**

**-Z**


	12. Chapter 12 History lesson?

**I know I suck at updates **** I'm sorry, I will try to do it faster, love you guys.**

**Disclaimer! All rights reserved.**

**History lesson?**

By the time I woke up again, David was no longer in my arms.

He had his back towards me and was putting on his suit jacket.

"Good morning." He said without turning.

"Good morning.. David.. About yesterday-" he interrupted me.

"I don't remember much but I apologize for any misdemeanor of mine that you may or may not have experience." His voice was so hard and cold that it seemed like he was a whole different person than what he was yesterday. "It seems I may have pushed my limits."

He turned around asking me "What were you doing in the library?"

"Oh I thought I will read up on our history.. Grandpa Christian said I should know, I want to be up to date the next time I meet him." I said.

"Our database just got updated."

"Yeah, the librarian told me, she said I could use your laptop that's why I was there."

"Oh." He paused and hesitantly said "I have a password, Um, were you able to get through?"

I had a feeling he wouldn't want to know so I said "No, I wasn't able to log in, it was password protected."

His attitude today seemed like he wouldn't open up anyway, so there was no point in asking.

He walked towards me with a brand new laptop and handed it to me.

"Before I forget, I got you your own laptop, I have everything installed and I put the e-books you asked for from the librarian."

"Thank you David, that's very thoughtful of you."

"I thought you needed as much rest as possible so you wouldn't need to leave this bed, I've cancelled our dance practice for today as well since I am a little occupied too and do not worry about anything, your food will be brought to you by the servants."

"What am I doing in your room? Shouldn't I be in mine? Won't Keisha mind?"

"She knows nothing about diplomatic relations, you are a very important person to the crown and to me hence you get to stay in my room as it is the safest place in the palace. Plus it's not like you haven't been here before."

Seems like he cares more about me than he lets on, if only I knew why..

"If it wouldn't be a bother can you do me another favor?"

"Of course, let me know whatever you need." He held my hand as he sat beside me on the bed.

"Could you call my parents to let them know I'm okay?"

"Okay. Where is your phone?"

"I think I left it home."

"Here, take mine." He gave me his iPhone 6. "Keep it."

"No I can't-"

"I insist." He smiled and said "I really have to go now but I'll ask Keisha to keep you company in my absence."

"That won't be necessary-"

"It's quite alright, she will be queen, she needs to learn stuff and maybe you can help her since you were always such a natural."

He left with that and I called my dad and spent some time talking to him. It was always a pleasure talking to him.

Once done with him I decided to read the eBook's that were on my laptop, the battle of the royal's one.

I was so engrossed in reading that I hadn't noticed the food lying on the tables, nor that it had turned from light to dark outside.

The information I had just figured out had put my mind in frenzy.

Benjamin Mason, who was my grandfather, was the first vampire there ever was. He was childhood best friends with Grandpa Christian Salvatore, they were as close as it gets. Lindsay's mother Patricia Denis, among their group, being the first witch, had turned him into a vampire to save the destruction of mankind. It was almost the end of humanity as they had started to self-destruct, cutting off trees had lessened oxygen levels, and industrialization had led to the destruction of social interactions including the division of classes. The rich got richer and poor got poorer. There wasn't enough food to be shared either.

So my grandfather made the ultimate sacrifice. Patricia turned him into a superior being. Being a human helped him with the bloodlust as he had the taste of what it feels like to be a human. The fears and emotions etc. He was known to be a wise and knowledgeable person who had a knack for solving impossible problems. As things started to get better for the human race, it got harder for Benjamin to keep this secret from Grandpa Christian and eventually he confessed.

It took a while for Christian to accept what had happened but once he had, he moved on and decided to help in managing my grandfather's empire because even he knew it was the right thing to do. Soon thereafter he was turned into a vampire by my grandfather due to all the advantages that came with being one which far outweigh the disadvantages.

As years progressed Benjamin had an epic love story with a lady called Grace who bore him two sons, my father George and his elder brother Robert. However, Christian had also fallen in love with Grace but she only had eyes for Benjamin. This led to a conflict between the two that seemed to go on for generations.

Christian got married to Dorothy and had three children, Edward, Thomas and Charlie.

It seemed that mystery plagued both families; some assumed they were cursed, some assumed that the devil himself had been reincarnated into one of the bloodlines as the beloved Grace drew her last breath mysteriously and there came the downfall of the Royal Family. The balance of power shifted from the Mason's to the Salvatore's.

Benjamin blamed Christian whereas he claimed he had moved on with his breathtakingly beautiful wife and had ever been faithful. The only way Benjamin could reconcile with Christian was when tragedy struck him too. One after the other his children had mysteriously started to die. First his eldest one Thomas had died, then his son Charlie, until the only one left was Edward. Dorothy had gone mad with grief so it was as if she was no longer there; an empty shell one could say.

Some said that Benjamin had taken his ultimate revenge because he was known to be a cold calculated man who had some amazing strategies but there was nothing more than mere speculation.

Unknown to history someone had set the Mason mansion on fire which led to the disappearance of Benjamin and his eldest son Robert. The only dead body they could find was Robert's wife Mary-Anne hence the rest were presumed to have burnt down with the house and disintegrated.

It was a huge loss that shook the entire world. My father George had been consumed by grief so King Edward had asked to manage affairs for the mean while making him an interim king. George had never asked for the throne back, as he felt it was cursed.

People often believed that this was the result of the feud between the two families but no one could have been certain, maybe there was something greater at play. There had never been any evidence of foul play.

All that remained of the original royal family was my father George. I can't believe he had never shared this with me, he had lost his entire family in one go..

The last paragraph made my entire world crumble and fall all over again.

'The only remaining member of the Mason Royal Family, respected by the entire community is George Mason and his wife Giselle who have no living heirs as of yet. George's official refusal to reclaim the throne carries the reason that he needs to take care of the only living blood relative, heir of his brother Robert; Elizabeth Mason who was in his care when the Mason Mansion caught fire. The Betrothed of the future King in hopes to join the two families once and for all.'

It felt as if the walls were closing in on me. I had to get out. I rushed passed the door accidentally knocking Keisha over but that was the least of my worries as I pushed my legs faster till I reached the big double door that led up to the garden.

**So poor Elizabeth right? One thing doesn't end before the next starts.**

**Important: My results coming tomorrow, pray for me, I'm a little ball of nerves. If I get the result I want I will post a David's POV. ;) **

**So pray for me?**

**Plus while I wait I will try writing the next chapter, good time pass no? ;)**

**Love Z.**


	13. Chapter 13 David's POV

**Disclaimer! Copyright warning etc. Enjoy this much awaited chapter, I wont keep you waiting ;)**

The meeting wasn't a very pleasant one. The attacks had started becoming worse than ever before and they moved with such unpredictability that we found it harder and harder to track their moves.

We had never been attacked at this scale and if we were to maintain the balance of things something had to be done and it had to be done soon.

When the meeting was finished, we were to reconvene at night with updates on the situation as the danger of imminent attack was beyond a doubt but the real question was where. I grabbed a glass of bourbon; my only solace in this world.

It dulled my senses to some extent but my mind always wondered back to her; the bane to my existence.

I took a seat to calm my nerves.

Looking at her so weak, I couldn't help but blame myself. If I hadn't left her she would've been okay, healthier, even happier.

Every time I looked at her it broke my heart all over again. I can still remember it as if it was yesterday.

When I told her we were through she begged me.. I had never seen her so broken. When I asked her to take her stuff with her and she didn't... Those tears haunted me every second of every day. If only she knew.. I had tried so hard to show her the monster in me yet her unconditional love for me never wavered, it had blinded her.

Every whisper, every call, every cry she projected through our link I had heard it, I had prayed every night for the strength to ignore it. I prayed for her to be okay, I prayed to have the strength to maintain the distance. But I failed. Every night I stood outside her window to make sure she was okay.. Lurking in the shadows until I got that dreadful call which made me stop.

But it had to be done... If it hadn't then... I decided not to think about it. I had promised myself not to think about it. It was for her own betterment.

Even if I hadn't done this, she would have found out. She would've found out I'm the reason... I'm the key to everything.

She would've found out. She would have. I thought with conviction. That I David Salvatore, was the devils spawn.

She would've hated me and left me eventually anyway. At least this way I saved her life. At least this way Sloan died for a reason.. I missed my brother more than I ever let anyone see. He knew so many things.. He could have helped me.. All those years he pretended to hate me.. All those years we missed out.

It's wise to pick and choose your battles. And if I chose to fight for her I would've lost everything. Thinking about this somehow made my hand flex which ended up breaking the glass. The shards pierced my hand yet I felt no pain near the one I felt in my heart.

I was interrupted as usual by Sasha. He was the person in charge of organizing meetings with me; my personal assistant I suppose.

I got busy with the duties and responsibilities that came with being a crown prince forgetting about my hand that would've healed by now anyway. Sometimes I envied James. He had it easy. His life was perfect and with no responsibilities or burdens to bear. He gets to be with whoever he wants..No strings attached, no politics.

I walked towards the dinning hall for a high tea mother had arranged. She devoted her life to being a better queen, a better mother ever since Sloan died. I had to appear in her social gatherings as my presence was one of my duties.

On my way I met James. "Brother." I nodded in acknowledgment.

He had this goofy grin on his face. I lightly punched his arm. "Someone looks happy."

"I can't wait to get married to the woman I love. The feeling of being with her is out of this world. It's wonderful."

I smiled. Thinking about the one person I shouldn't

"I'm sure it is. It must be great."

"Yeah, don't worry you'll feel it too when you're getting married. I can't believe she's all mine in a matter of days."

I doubt I would ever feel it again. Her slightest of touch lighted a fire within me. I missed that feeling.

When I entered I stood next to Kesha. My heart dropped as she placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Hi sweetheart." She said as I put my arm around her with a strained smile on my face.

"Have you checked up on Liz like I asked you to?"

She made a sour face that made me feel like I wanted to punch her. "No.. But-"

"I asked you to do a simple thing and you couldn't even complete that task." I pulled my arm away but she grabbed it.

"I'm sorry I'll do it right now." She said acting like she was a devoted fiancé.

"You and I very well know you can't leave this party. But do check up on her afterwards.. Think of it as your public duty. You need to know how to do all this regardless of your personal feelings. Everything in this world is for show and it would be wise of you to remember that."

"David.." She asked in her squeaky voice.

"Yes?"

"Do you still love her?" She said, her voice breaking. "I promise I'll be a good wife.. Just give me a chance.."

"Love who?" I pretended I didn't know who she was talking about.

"Elizabeth."

"This is not the time nor the pace for this discussion. However I don't love her Kesha. You have nothing to worry about. I am all yours." I reassured her in a caring voice that I could muster.

She nodded as if trying to avoid shedding tears.

I spent a good hour or two socializing with the ladies till I went back to my study never letting the bourbon in my hand finish.

Sasha came in to announce that my father wanted to have a word with me.

Before I could refuse he walked in.

"I see you're still ignoring me. What have I done to deserve this wrath of yours?" he said calmly.

Oh father... If only I didn't have to bear this burden alone.. If only I could tell you without risking anything. What was a good way to say 'father you fucked my life.'? Without sounding indecent that is.

"I am not ignoring you. I am just busy." I tried to say calmly although I felt nothing but. I was getting a very strong vibe.. Of hurt, anger and upset. Was this Liz's emotions?

"Busy controlling an upheaval that you are responsible for to begin with?!" Father said angrily which had been the last straw! Who was he to say anything to me especially while I was having an overdose of emotions. What was wrong with Liz?

"I agree I may have let things get out of control but you have to understand what I was going throu-"

"I didn't spend so many years on your training for you to loose control at the eleventh hour-"

"I was busy controlling your mess while my life fell apart! I'm sorry for disappointing you!" I said without thinking.

"What are you talking about? Have you lost your mind?!"

I was beyond angry. I had said way more than I should have. It could possibly jeopardize everything I had worked to maintain.

I just couldn't stand him.

"Get out of my office." I said calmly.

"Not until you tell me what the hell you're talking about!" He shouted.

"Get the fuck out of my office." I said loosing my temper and throwing my work table on the wall shattering it completely. Everyone steered clear of this side of me. And God knows there had been a lot of this side lately.

Scared he moved out of my office but there seemed to be some commotion outside.

Sasha stumbled in breathlessly.

"We're being attached! They came from the south in the dark! We have to get you to safety! Lock-down protocol is in play."

It took me a second to look out my window to the south to scan the gardens for any sign of intruders.

But what I saw nearly made my heart stop.

There in the darkness, was none other than Liz running out into the gardens followed closely by Kesha! Heading straight towards danger.

My feet moved on their own as I rushed out of the door but unfortunately according to protocol I was stopped by appointed personals that even I knew I couldn't fight off. Fuck. My. Life.

**Sooooooooooooo! Like it?**

**You all know through my Facebook page that I graduated, I missed the grade I wanted by 4 marks but at least I am done with Law and a lawyer now. So hence the David's POV as a celebratory chapter. It was so difficult to type because I wanted to tell you guys stuff but... had to maintain some mystery.**

**I am also going to edit the betrothed from the start :)**

**If you haven't then GO LIKE MY FB PAGE.**

**Love Z.**


	14. Chapter 14 Enlightening

**I'm back! Those of you who are on my facebook page know where I was! Those of you who don't, go like my page? Pretty please? :P**

**Disclaimer!**

**Enlightening.**

I just couldn't think anymore.

Is this why I always felt like a stranger in my own family? Is this why my mother was always so cold and insensitive?

This news hit me harder than anything ever did. All my life, the image of my perfect family in my head was after all not the parents I had now.

I loved my father because he had been the most loving and affectionate one but I still couldn't help myself from feeling angry at him. He should've told me instead of keeping me in the dark.

I felt some pounding in my head and my body started to hurt in places as if I was being punched again and again.

I could hear Keisha running after me. Why can't she leave me alone? Out of all the times she picked the worst one. Maybe she's happy to see me like this. After all she dedicated her life to making mine miserable. To see me broken the way I was now. I suppose this would make her very happy.

"Leave me alone." I said when I reached the trees. I just wanted to go in and disappear.

Suddenly we were surrounded by some masked men wearing the guards uniforms. "Humans really know how to hand us the platter we want no?"

Instantly as an instinct I knew we were in trouble.

What was this disgusting smell?

"Gentlemen." I said more strongly than I felt. "You all clearly aren't the Kings men. What is your purpose here? We are nothing if not hospitable."

I looked back to see if Keisha was okay. She looked scared as we were surrounded by men.

The man I was talking to seemed to smirk and said "humans."

"You'd be surprised at what we're capable of werewolf." I replied.

He looked shocked that I knew what he was in the first place because he was in his human form but I had a feeling.

"Let's make this quick. Out of the two of you, who is the princess?"

"The princess by marriage or the birth right one?"

That seemed to confuse and anger him.

"The one he loves!"

"You must be very dumb to be asking us. Firstly do you really think we would make this easy for you? Secondly you should've done your homework. I mean I am sure the alpha thought it would be good to send his beta's son because the chances of you getting out with what you want are slim and to be honest you are just muscles anyway. Was this some sort of suicide mission? What a wimp of an alpha you have to not do his own dirty work-"

He raised his hand to strike me but I moved out of his way just in the nick of time.

I grabbed his hand and kicked him back. That seemed to alert the others as they grabbed me and put me in one place.

The beta's son slapped me hard enough to draw blood.

"Enough! We'll just take you both."

"No! No need to take us both. I'll serve you your platter. It's me your alpha want."

I thought I would have a better chance at escaping that Keisha especially since I had a mind link with David. Plus what did I have to loose anyway?

Did it really matter I was the last heir of the Mason bloodline?

"No! How dare you try to take my place?! David is mine and I am the crown princess!" Shouted Keisha.

Oh my God. Could a girl get anymore stupid? How does she plan to run this place if her brain is as big as a walnut? I was trying to save her.

"Keisha! I was trying to protect you!" I said.

"I don't need your protection! Nothing will happen to me."

In the distance I heard a crash of a window breaking and the next thing I knew their smiles were wiped off.

David came to the rescue as they all shifted to their wolf forms.

However as David was busy fighting the Wolves off of me one of them grabbed Keisha and ran towards the forest.

I didn't even have a second to think as my legs decided to act on their own.

I ran as fast as I could after Keisha.

It didn't matter how hard the branches hit me and scrapped my body. It didn't matter that my lungs protested. It didn't matter than I felt faint.

Soon enough I caught them and I lodged my body toward the assailant and slammed into him hard enough to knock him down.

The hit really did a number on me but I regained my balance.

I threw a punch at him again and again till he pushed me back down.

He started chocking me to death.

Keisha.. Do something I kept thinking, but she kept standing her ground trying to catch her breath.

'I'm coming hold on.' I heard David in my head as I started seeing spots in my vision.

"Let her go." Said a familiar voice and in an instant the man on top of me let go.

I took a huge gasp of air and rolled over.

When I looked up at the man who stopped him I went into shock.

"Daniel..."

'David stop, don't come.' I projected to him doing some smart thinking although I was very stunned. I had to know what was going on.

'No I'm almost there.'

'If you trust me listen to me.'

"What are you doing here? You know?"

"I know. Let's go boys."

I felt tears run down my face.

"You lied. How could you lie to me!" I rushed after him and grabbed his arm.

"You lied too." He pushed me away and I fell to the ground.

"Please Daniel we need to talk.. I need to talk to you. What's going on."

He didn't bother replying and I thought he would leave me on the ground but right before he left he said while picking me up "We don't need to talk, we were done a long time ago."

"Please Daniel.." He just disappeared after that just as fast as he had come.

I fell to the ground as I lost control of my body.

That was the last straw. I broke. Completely.

**When I get 10-15 reviews/comments on both websites I'll update. Yes, I'm going back to old methods only because I know a lot of people read and they don't tell me if they like it and the only things that keeps me going on are all the reviews. :) **


	15. Chapter 15 Balance of power?

**Fanfic readers reached the target way before Wattpad did! 3 I love you guys! And my 24 hours are up. I hope you enjoy as I thoroughly enjoy reading every single review. **

**Disclaimer! Mine mine all mine!**

**Balance of power?**

As I lay on the floor crying David came and grabbed me from the floor.

He held me tight and took me home.

We ended up in the infirmary with a very worried Mike.

Mike came and tried to grab me out of David's arms but David just held on tighter and to both our surprise he growled.

After a tense moment and staring competition between them I tugged Mike's collar as a way to make things easier.

He let me go once it shouldn't be difficult to do it again.

David gave me to Mike and he took me into a private room with a bed and setup looking a lot like a hospital.

I was all alone in this world.

"Calm down." He said in a soft hypnotic voice.

I kept crying and was almost historical when he grabbed me and lay with me holding me as tight as he possibly could. "Breathe."

It took around 2 minutes for me to calm down.

"You've got a lot of injuries. I'm going to let you go now. Let me start by your feet and work my way up."

"How did you do that?" I sniffed.

"I read it somewhere that increasing pressure onto humans helps them calm down; mostly used with epileptic people." He smiled.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?"

I nodded my head to say no.

He took a wet cloth and lightly started to rub it all over my feet to clean the dirt.

Afterwards he put an antiseptic on a cloth and started disinfecting my wounds.

I tried to stay as still as I could but it was very difficult as every time something went close to the cuts and gashes on me it would hurt. I started to wince every time.

"You have very high resistance to pain, a good pain threshold that most human women don't possess."

"I will take that as a compliment."

"You should. You are an extraordinary woman. I have never seen anyone like you in all my existence and that's saying something. You look small and weak yet you are so strong from the inside."

I smiled forgetting about my wounds "I have my moments. I can't believe you're saying this about someone you just saw crying hysterically."

"I am sure you had your reasons."

"It's so easy to talk to you. So..."

"Flawless."

That statement made me laugh out loud. "Flawless?"

He winked at me. "'Mission accomplished." After a pause he said "Do you want to talk to me about what happened? How about you tell me how you got so many wounds?"

When I looked down at the clean version of me I did have a lot of wounds. "I'm surprised they're so many. I don't even know how I got them."

"It's probably the adrenaline."

"Won't you be there when I inform everyone else because I will have to tell them what happened in detail?"

"If you want me to be there I will." He looked at me intensely and lightly squeezed my hand with a warm smile while getting back to work.

There were a lot off injuries I had sustained which surprised me because I didn't really feel them when I received them. There were a couple that needed stitching too, my lip was cut open, places that weren't cut were bruised and I had a fractured right arm.

"You seem to attract trouble where ever you go little missy, you need to take better care and I would suggest full bed rest from your resent collapsed lungs but I also know you don't listen to doctors very well. How are you planning to catch up on your studies if you don't get better soon, didn't your university just start?"

"Yeah it did, but you know nothing goes on in the first week, I can afford to miss that."

"Well, you're good to go. Want me to call David? He's standing outside."

"What? He is?" I said surprised.

"Yeah."

"Well, we have to go anyway so you can take me wherever we need to go for the conference."

By the time we got to the door, me hopping on one leg with Mike supporting me David opened the door.

"Can I carry you?" he whispered.

"No, let's get this over with. Where do we have to go so I could tell you the details?"

"My office.. It would be best if you just tell me, I will control the information that I need to tell others, it's a sensitive issue and it's a sound proof place."

When we got there some men were working on repairing the window that seemed to have broken.

"Out." One word from David sent them scurrying away in seconds.

"What happened here?" I asked.

"I had to break the window to get to you guys as quickly as possible." I looked at him skeptically and he sighed. "According to protocol I was to be secured in a bunker by these huge guys that I couldn't fight off so I escaped them by jumping out the window, someone had to protect you guys and who better than me. You know I trust no one with your safety other than myself- I mean yours and Keisha, you're all very important to the crown."

If it wasn't for what he said I wouldn't laughed. Try imagining David running around and jumping out a window trying to evade huge bodyguards.

"Mike, will you leave as alone?"

"Yes boss-"

"No" I interrupted. "I said I would tell him what happened as well, he cleaned my wounds, he deserves to know."

"I just told you about this being a sensitive issue, if you remember last time we were betrayed by our closest people-" he stopped midsentence.

What was he talking about? What incident had happened? Why couldn't I recall anything remotely similar to what he was saying?

"It's fine I can go but David I would never betray you."

"I know Mike I'm sorry. Just sign a blood bond with me that you won't tell anyone."

Mike's face looked apprehensive. What's a bond?

'Something that assures that this secret won't leave us three and if he tries to tell anyone, even accidentally he will likely die.'

'Is that really necessary?'

'Unfortunately yes.'

That seemed a little steep, a big price to pay for something that could accidentally be spilled. We all know some times we could slip something that we didn't mean to. So I said "It's okay Mike, you can leave."

"No, you wanted me to stay." He gave his hand to David after biting it and so did David. They shook hands while David read something and as soon as it started it ended. It seemed to have left a very ominous presence in the room.

"It's dark magic."

"Huh?" I said surprised to David.

"You were wondering why you felt the environment change to a negative energy."

"How can you practice magic?"

"I've told you I could do multiple things. One of the many benefits of being a crown price, we're master of all trades but obviously I can't do complex spells, its best to leave those to the witches, I don't think I've practiced magic enough."

"So Liz, start from the beginning, tell us what happened?" Mike said changing the topic.

Why did everything seem so tensed between them?

So I told him both what happened and they listened quietly.

When I was done Mike smiled and said "Wow, aren't you brave. If I were in your position; unwell and a fragile human I would've just let things happen. Why did you fight so hard? I'm sure you didn't know how things would end for you if you stood up to him like that. And how did you know all this? Plus am I the only one who thinks that girl seriously has no brain?"

"Well, I didn't know, you're right but at that moment I wasn't thinking about myself. I knew I had to at least try to save her, for David, for the kingdom, it's my father's legacy after all-"

"What?" David interrupted.

"Yes, I know. Benjamin Mason, my grandfather was the first vampire there was and this kingdom is my father Robert Mason's legacy. It's my bloodline that's the ultimate royalty. Very convenient of you all to leave that information out. I wasn't just randomly handpicked because my foster father George Mason was a friend of the crown. It's because my line mixed with yours would leave no dispute in the masses that still feel I should be on the crown as my father successor."

David seemed stunned. "I-"

Mike also started "He didn't-"

Before either of them could try to justify this or say I was looking at everything from a different view although I thought I could finally see everything clearly and exactly as it was I said "It was just bad timings for me to fall in love without looking at all the politics involved in our pairing. But I don't blame you David. It wasn't your place to tell me that my parents weren't my real ones and you couldn't bring up our history without touching this topic. I should probably thank Grandpa Christian. As for all the rest I just had a hunch, they smelled weird and then I just used my brain to decipher that it was the beta's son."

"Craig. That's his name. I have him captive."

"It would be useless; I don't think the Alpha cares about him much, that's why he sent him as a symbolic leader for the rest."

"But the beta cares, they will come for him and they will be disorganized." That was a good point.

"And this time, make sure Keisha gets her history lessons so she knows I'm not just someone she should go around messing with, I have just as much influence as you and maybe something for her IQ. What was that all about? She could be a little more grateful or maybe a little more helpful. While I had the life being squeezed out of me she just stood there, not to mention she jeopardized her own safety just because she was jealous over something that's old news."

It was as if a whole new side of me was awakened. I had realized my power, my influence and my position in this world.

"I understand." David said softly.

"You are one hell of a woman. Simply exquisite." Said Mike awestruck.

"Well, do you mind taking me to my room now Mike?"

"I don't mind at all." He said. Half way to my room he said "I can't believe the way you talked to Prince David inside. You challenged his authority again and again. If it was someone else they'd be convicted of treason. In fact he would've finished them off himself."

"I don't think I said anything as such."

He laughed "if only you knew, things are very sensitive around here; legally I'm obliged to tell King Edward of it as well otherwise I'm an accessory but because of the blood bond I can't."

"Oh shoot." I paused. "I have something very important left to discuss with David. You go on without me, I'll go back myself." I still haven't discussed the Daniel episode and I was surprised that David hadn't brought it up.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

I hopped my way back to David's office.

I knocked on his door and heard 'enter.'

When I did go inside the room David was standing near his book shelves with a glass of bourbon in his hand and his back facing me.

"Mike explained I may have gone a bit overboard, it wasn't my intention in any way to challenge your authority, I may have let the anger get the better of me-"

He cut me off and said softly "You have nothing to apologize for. Can you take a seat and give me a chance to explain myself?"

I nodded and we both sat opposite each other. He sat behind his desk looking regal. It was as if this office was made for him, everything screamed power.

**You know what to do now! 10-15 reviews before the next update. Excuse the errors, I've been at it all day and I'm so busy plus it's like 5:30 AM! But be happy, this chapter is longer than the previous one but I think it feels more like a filler, I wanted to write more but I'm so tired. **


	16. Chapter 16 Wisdom

**Fanfic readers reached the target way wayyyy before Wattpad did AGAIN! 3 but luckily everyone gets to read it. ;) **

**Fan made cover on fb!**

**Disclaimer! Mine mine all mine!**

**Wisdom.**

"It may seem a bit hard to believe but I myself didn't know-"

"That's impossible. You've been here for so many centuries how can you not know?"

"My father forbade the people who surrounded me to mention anything, our history books had been destroyed in a rebellion. The people around me were forbidden to mention the past. I always thought I was it. My family was it."

"I find it hard to believe that since you had the book in your library-" I said feeling angry, I couldn't believe he was lying to my face.

"Let me finish. I found this out around a year or two back. By then you and I were over, I started the restoration process of the books, gathered information and told the librarian to compile them along with putting the database online for easy access to anyone who would want to read it." I was too stunned to speak so he continued and reached for my hand. "I never meant to keep this from you. I promise if I knew I would've told you. Then there was also the matter of your birth parents. I spoke to your dad; George when I found out. He made me promise not to tell you as he wanted to do it himself when you turned 18 but by then you developed health issues that distracted them. Are you okay though? Knowing all this?" He gave my hands a comforting squeeze.

"I will be. It wasn't your place to tell me anyway." I smiled back.

He cleared his throat and said "Now that you do know everything I will support whatever decision you make."

"Decision?" I asked confused.

"The throne..."

"Oh David." I whispered tears coming to my eyes. I got up and hugged him on impulse. "It's yours. You've lived all your life preparing for it.."

"But it's rightfully yours."

"No. It's yours. There's no one better than you for it. I trust you. I didn't even know about it till a couple of hours ago."

Hugging him felt so right. It brought me back to love. Despite the aches and pains I felt so good.

Suddenly he pushed me back and I thought that he might have been revolted by my hug but in reality he started to violently cough.

Panicked I patted his back "are you okay?"

When he stopped and pulled his hand away from his mouth I was shocked to see blood on them.

"Why are you coughing out blood?! Are you okay?! Were you injured in the fight? Do you need a doctor?" I rushed to say all this.

He looked exhausted. "No that's okay. It's because of you."

"You're sick because of me?" I said my heart sinking.

"We're more connected than you think. Your health issues affect me as well."

The minute he said that more tears welled in my eyes.. He was sick because I was sick.. Could I make things any worse for him... Why did I have to be sick? I thought as I slide to the floor crying softly.

"Hey- no. It's not your fault." He rushed to my side and slide down next to me hugging me.

I put my head on his arms and cried. He continued softly "it's just like how you feel when I get injured. Like I did today, you must have felt stabbing pain in your body for no reason. That was because the werewolf bite into my side and took a chunk of my skin with him. I knew it would hurt you but I also knew it was out of my control. All I could try to do was be careful not to sustain anymore injuries."

"But I'm human, I get sick, I've been sick ever since I was 18.."

"Just focus on getting better, don't worry about me. Please." He rubbed my arm while hugging me harder. I loved how close he was to me. It was making me light headed.

"Daniel was there.. He's involved in this.." I said effectively ruining the moment we were having.

He paused and went as still as a statue. "So the hunters are working with the wolves. That's the link we were missing. That is the reason the attacks were unpredictable. It'll be easier to finish this rebellion once and for all now that we know they're secret."

"What are you talking about? Hunters?"

"Yes. Hunters like they're name suggests hunt supernaturals. I am surprised they decided to work with werewolves. I'm not surprised that Daniel chose to go after my kingdom, he did have a sour taste from his previous visit."

"Daniel is a hunter?"

"I thought you knew." He said pulling back surprised. I missed his warmth already but no focus on the matter in hand Liz!

"I didn't know. You should've told me!"

"I thought you guys were close and he must have confided in you if he was ready to spend his life with you. In fact when he was here I caught him spying around and told him to keep himself in check, if anything were to happen you'd be upset. That's the advantage the wolves have. He knows the castle. I let him in because of you. I knew it would come back to hurt us."

"I just can't believe this.. Why would he do this.. I need to meet him David. I just have to."

"I could tell you why but it's a conversation you should have with him as he is your friend although I would advice against it. He will do whatever it takes to hurt me however I will not stop you from doing whatever you want to do. You have my confidence and support. For a 19 year old you are very intelligent."

I couldn't believe how mature he sounded. The David I knew was possessive and controlling yet this one gave me just good advice. He really had changed and grown for the better. He really was meant to rule.

Power is a fickle thing.

You don't know what you have till you're about to lose it all.

No wonder David had changed drastically. He knew if I were to challenge his throne I were to get it so he had to step up his game and can serve as a better ruler.

It was funny how knowing my history had change my point of view. When did I become so critical? Cynical?

It felt as if I was living in the dark all along and suddenly everything made sense.

"When did you become so wise?" I asked him.

He smiled and said "When did YOU become so wise?"

I smiled as he continued. "I would like to propose a proposition for you. Officially. I will tell you tonight in our meeting."

"What proposition? What meeting?" I didn't like these sort of surprised.

"You'll find out soon."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. I should go back to my room now. Freshen up. Maybe rest some." The fractured arm started hurting.

"You know I can heal you right?"

I smiled. "I know. But sometimes you need a little pain in your life to grow."

"You know you're bonded to me. No one else can heal you through their bites take advantage for as long as you can. Let me heal you.

"If you insist."

He took my wrist and bit into my skin. For a second the feeling was good but suddenly the pain increased drastically and we both let go at the same time. He spit the blood out while I violently reacted as if I was having an allergic reaction.

"Your blood... It tastes rancid."

"And your venom hurt a lot! I think we need to ask Mike to look into this. Maybe since he's a doctor of both vampires and humans he might be able to find out what's wrong with me."

"That's a good idea. I'll call him. Let me escort you to your room."

He picked me up and took me to my room. After placing me on the bed gently he took out his phone and called someone.

"Mike. Come to Elizabeth's room. Bring your medical kit." After a pause he said "everything's okay." And put the phone down.

In less than a minute we heard a knock and in came Mike.

"I want you to figure out what's going on with Elizabeth health wise."

**Okay can't type anymore! But look on the bright side, faster update cuz of your reviews no? ;)**

**Love Z**

**Don't forget to review. Target 15-20 now ;)**

**If you haven't done it then like my facebook page, the link is on my profile!**


	17. Chapter 17 Problems

**Disclaimer! Mine mine all mine!**

**Problems.**

"Okay. I'd be happy to help."

David looked annoyed and spitefully said "This is not a favor nor is it a request. This is an order. You will not be happy to help, you will be happy to comply with your sovereigns command. You will receive Elizabeth's medical records by tonight and you will fix whatever is wrong with her." With that he left.

What had gotten into him?

"Don't mind him, he means well, he just has to be like that with everyone. If he wasn't he would have so many people rebelling and challenging the throne. It's the requirement of kingship. You have no idea how many people would like to ruin the peace David has worked all his life to establish. It's a lot harder than it sounds you know. This whole peace took centuries to work this well all thanks to David. Now I'm going draw some blood and run a few tests so just relax okay?"

"Of course."

"Just try to ignore me." I nodded.

"The results from these tests are going to be confidential right?" he nodded in affirmation.

So I let my mind wander. I let it wander to David. That is how he would've been trained to deal with people. Kings, or crown prince don't have the liberty to do as they please. They have social orders, external pressures, bound by restrictions which made me feel sorry for them. As glamorous as the life of the kingdom seemed from afar, nothing compared to what it is from up close. Men were trained to be hard, rough and dominating to make tough decisions while women were shielded, protected and restricted to make them submissive.

Mike, being serious started taking out needles to draw some blood for the tests.

I recall when I first came to the castle, David was so cold and withdrawn from everyone but I saw him grow and change into a person who had so much potential to be a great ruler. In this world emotions were considered a weakness but in my opinion emotions aren't weakness. They give you strength, they make you stronger, they make you fight for what matters.

I recall David would never take a stand for humans till he met me and developed a new appreciation for mankind.

I remembered the time when we were so in love, when nothing else mattered anymore except me and him. I suppose he really didn't love me as much as he said he did, or maybe he just grew out of it like he said, maybe we weren't meant to be together. But how was I supposed to explain this to my heart; the one that beats faster every time I see him? Or the one that skips a beat when he touches me even if just a little.

I wanted to believe in love, I wanted to believe it was real, I wanted to believe in the feelings I had but I felt it had finally broken me down. My fears had come alive and torn me down. Love didn't exist outside fairytales. Nothing lasted forever and for me to believe in all this was a waste of my time. It was a waste of my brain. But how could I make myself believe all this?

He was getting married to my nemesis. I needed to get over him but I just couldn't. Everything about him made me crave his company more. Every touch made me tingle all over. If it was so wrong why did it feel so right?

I always came back to this question.

In a battle between the brain and heart what does one even choose? What is right or wrong, good or bad, sane or insane, want or need?

He would always be near in my memories. At least I tried my level best to make things work. If only I could pin point the moment when it began to go down in flames. The pain was sometimes over whelming, it hurt so bad so why did I have to put up with all this? Was this all part of the game people liked to play? The one where it was all about who moves on first and who starts dating again? For all intents and purposes I had lost. He was getting married. Then why did I have to pretend to be strong and okay with everything even though it hurts?

Time heals right? But what if there was just too much that time couldn't heal?

I diverted my attention to other matters. I had so many things to process.

I was adopted. Who had set fire to the mason mansion and tried to assassinate my entire family? Who tried to kill Grandpa Benjamin? My biological mom and dad? What was the real story behind this family feud between my family and David's? Why hadn't my parents told me? Is this why my mother never really felt like my real mother?

They'll always be in my head. I'll find the culprit someday, I'll keep on trying until my dying day, I just need to know whatever happened, and I need to understand it. Why do bad things always happen to me? How can the person behind this live with himself? How could that person walk free without paying for what he did to my family?

I felt like I didn't know where I belonged anymore, everything broke to pieces and I wanted to be mad at my parents but for some odd reason I couldn't bring myself to it.

Instead all that revolved in my head was that they took me in when I had no one left, they took care of me, they sacrificed not having children because they had to care for me. They put me in a sleep cell for centuries hiding me from the world, preserving my body so that whoever had tried to kill the Mason's couldn't get to the last heir. If it weren't for them I would've been dead. I owed them my life. So what if they were missing for the remaining time of my life, it was for my own safety. I could doubt the love of my mother for me, but I could never doubt my father's love for me. He had treated me as if I was his own flesh and blood. I have to give them a call. Now the memories I often questioned of a loving mother was a mystery solved; that mother I remembered was dead.

Usually people who find out they are adopted lash out on their loved ones, having an existential crisis but I felt calm and composted. I understood and I felt grateful that someone cared enough to take me in and care for me in their own way. They provided clothes for me, a roof on my head and food on the table. What more could I need? With that thought I called my dad and talked to him about everything and like David he also said that I had become such a wise little daddy's girl. He was relieved that I knew but wished I had found out through him but what's done is done.

I tried to focus on the problems I had outside the walls of this castle. It's as if I had forgotten all about them. Why did I always put my life on hold for these vampires? I wonder if the shadow that follows me would show up around the castle or if that vampire with the scar would visit the café if I wasn't there? I hope my regular customer Mr. Wilson who always showed up doesn't miss me too much, he felt like the grandfather I never had. I also knew another very important race was coming ahead. I just hoped that Frank and his group of thuds didn't try anything on me again.

Then there was also the fact that I had severe nightmares. "Mike do you happen to know anything about how to stop nightmares? I frequently have them and it's not a pleasant feeling when I get up, it's like my blood getting drained from my body."

"Oh, what are they about?"

"They are two kinds that I get and are very frequent. One is where I'm in a bathroom held by someone, surrounded by masked men and three four women who are compelled to silence and are torn off limb by limb. They all have their own stories and somehow I'm the reason behind what's happening. I watch them die… and the second one is that I'm bound by my wrists to something on the ceiling. I see a scarred man, Lincoln and John in that dream; it's just lots of horrible things happening in that dream."

He stayed quiet for a while. "Do you think maybe this is a depiction of how you feel? Trapped and tortured?"

"No I don't think it portrays that."

"Then in my opinion I think you were compelled and its wearing off."

"What?" I said shocked.

"Yes, the second nightmare you described is from when you were kidnapped. Do you remember that?"

I tried to think back, there was a death threat on my head… and there was no death threat anymore. I couldn't recall anything in between.

**Love Z**

**I know this is more like a filter but it is good in the long run. I promise I'll update the next chapter soon because this was a bit boring in comparison to the rest. **

**If you haven't done it then like my facebook page, the link is on my profile!**


	18. Chapter 18 New addition?

**HAS IT REALLY BEEN A MONTH? A guest review reminded me on fanfic.. :O but this update has a 'zoor ka jhatka' as it goes in Urdu. ;)**

**Yes, yes I suck, but guess what? I've started working! :D So that's where I have been busy, just trying to get used to the long working hours, the crappy routine and happy about the fact that I'm probably the highest paid associate in my batch ;)**

**So other than work I am getting my driver's license and my bar license made so hence taking forever and now my Visa process will also start which brings me to the next thing;**

**My graduation is coming! It's obviously in London, so hey all you people out there in London, I'm going to be in your country ;)**

**Excuse all these errors, now that you know I'm busy with work, paper work, visas, licenses and omg cases! I wrote this during my working hours! I'm a terrible employee haha. **

**Disclaimer! Mine mine all mine!**

**New addition?**

Had I been compelled? It couldn't be David could it? He made me promise he wouldn't ever do that to me… had he betrayed me yet again?

"There is another nightmare too.. Of me running… But I don't know anything about that.."

"Maybe that's a normal nightmare. I just know of the second one you told me, about john and Lincoln."

The scarred man in the dream was the same one that would visit me at the café… he was the man who had kidnapped me and threatened to kill me? If he was alive did it mean that my life was still in danger? Even if it was, was it worth saving?

Yes. Yes it was. I was the last surviving heir of the Mason family, if not for me I had to live for others, who cared about me and my family.

Bringing myself back from this distraction I looked at a puzzled Mike. "Why is the compulsion wearing off? Isn't it supposed to be some solid thing that you know doesn't wear off over time?"

"Yeah.. it doesn't. I will check out what's going on with you. There are three four ways that I know off that compulsion could possibly wear off especially since your lineage is strong. Firstly if the Vampire that compelled you was weak." When I thought of it, if it was David, then he isn't weak. "Secondly, albeit rare circumstances if the Vampire is dead." David clearly wasn't dead. "Thirdly if that Vampire was getting weaker or something was happening." Was something happening to him? "I can't think of anything else. It's almost impossible for human compulsion to wear off and it just gets stronger when they become vampires so I don't know what it possibly could be.." I nodded.

Why did I feel so sure that it was David? Why had my mind already decided to make him the guilty one without any evidence, or a chance to prove the contrary? It would devastate me if it was indeed him. I trusted him.. It couldn't be him could it? But then again his track record nowadays wasn't exactly clean especially when it came to me and my little feelings.

By the time he left with all the possible blood tests etc. he could think of, promising to come back soon to do a physical exam later, I was very tired.

As if someone playing an evil trick on me and my body that needed rest, a maid walked in saying that my presence was requested by Prince David in the conference room much to my surprise.

The conference room, ever since I have known, had always been a very exclusive area where I, or anyone else as a matter of fact, were never allowed to go. It was for a very selective group of people who had important secret meetings. This too was not common knowledge. I only knew because David never hid these things from me.

I followed the maid as I didn't even know where it was located, she left me in the capable hands of Conroy who was a security guard, who then handed me to Raymond and then finally I was escorted by Carl who was David's personal security guard.

When I entered, the round table which was placed in the center of the room and every chair was occupied by men who had faces that I could only explain by the term bitch face. It was as if a natural scorn was resting upon them.

"What's this about David?" I asked.

"This is about what I said earlier." He replied calmly.

"Let vote.." a man said hesitantly.

"This matter has already been decided on by me, there will be no further discussion about this, nor will there be any vote. My decision is not up for debates."

"But sir,-" Started the other one only to be silenced by a bang which emanated from David's fist colliding with the desk.

"Elizabeth," he addressed me, "Welcome to the inner circle, you are officially a member of the council, and all important decisions are made here pertaining to matters of the state."

Boldly I said surprisingly "why do you want me on a council who clearly doesn't want me here and nor will support any advice I have to give?"

David raised his eyebrow and the other men on the council table started to watch me with interest rather than with contempt. "Because you will be a valuable addition, one the council does not yet foresee and also" he added with a smile "because you're a female and these men are your typical sexist male chauvinists." Maybe I was their one hope of standing up to David in matters they couldn't. it's like I could see it in their eyes.

"What they fail to see is that strategically placing you on the council is beneficial for those who still remember the Mason line and Elizabeth, you have become so wise that I feel this is the right place for you to learn everything you would ever want; your family, politics, murders.."

It seemed David had another agenda to placing me on the council. Had he been listening to my thoughts of avenging my family? More importantly had he heard me blame him for compelling me? This mind link was getting annoying.

'I'm giving you a taste of what power looks like, so that you make an informed decision on what you're giving up on.' I heard David in my mind.. talk about mind link.

'I know what I'm giving up.' Was my simple response.

The rest of the time I was just introduced to the members one by one and sat quietly listening to a very boring meeting the details of which became foggy as I tuned it out.

My first day on the council hadn't even passed yet and people were circling me like Hawks or vultures. They wanted to be my personal advisors and David had said that I needed people to guide me around.

But who could I trust to be my confidant when my own judgment was impaired?

I am happy I wasn't David. What I feel now is what he felt all his life. Everyone wants something in return. That's how the world works. It's no longer about trust, loyalty etc. Now it's all about who wants what. That my friend was the real question.

I'm not even kidding; just look at all these people staring at me...

Just when I was at the point of creeping out I was saved by Mike.

"You want that physical exam now?"

"Yes!" I said a little too enthusiastically.

"Well someone's excited."

"Well I don't want to be a part of this and end up choosing the worst advisor ever."

He laughed and said "I can help you if you want."

I smiled at said "Any help would be greatly appreciated."

We walked towards his office. "So this exam is going to be simple because we can't over exert you, you're already sick, feel dizzy and weak overall, not to mention battered and bruised and your lungs don't work." He winked in the end. "I could go on but I think you get the picture.

I nodded.

Saved by Mike I asked him, "So if you were in my position who would you pick?"

He replied saying, "I can see why it might be difficult to choose because you only know what these people show you as opposed to those people who already know them. They all are on their best behavior. What you want is someone who is smart and out spoken yet remains in their limits, you want someone who can reach a certain level of devious scheming yet not cross the necessary evil line. And you need someone who you can keep in line as well as someone who would keep you in check and provide that necessary balance. And the thing you need the most is someone who is super old, who has the strength to protect you and the knowledge that you wouldn't have. Most of all, being in the inner council, you need to choose someone who is worthy of your trust and this burden, someone who will be loyal to you and not scared of others. Sometimes someone's fate is literally in your hands. It needs to be someone smart enough to think outside the box-"

"Someone like you." I interjected.

"What? He looked at me surprised. "By giving you my opinion I did not mean to imply that I know everything or that I am good enough for this."

"Just the fact that you think you are not good enough for this is perfect, that hint of self-doubt is what I was looking for because everyone else I have met are full of themselves, they are so sure that they are perfect for this job, yet you know the real responsibilities that come with this job. You are knowledgeable, smart and powerful. You are everything that you have described to me and if you weren't the sort to think out of the box, David would have never asked you to figure out what is wrong with me medically, he trust you as well and I have seen your loyalty to him when you refused to go out with me.-"

"Elizabeth you know I cannot say no to you, do not put me in this position, I will end up disappointing you. I am not the man for this job. I am sure David will agree with me."

"That's all the better." Just the fact that it may bug David a little made this all the more enchanting. What was wrong with me?

Which brought me to the next topic; "this is not up for debate, you will be my council and adviser." I copied David. "So tell me have you found anything that would help in determining what is wrong with me?"

"It's the most confusing thing I have ever found in my medical history.."

That raised my interest. I smiled "I really am unique in all matters."

"It's not something you should take lightly Elizabeth."

"Oh Mikey, call me Liz, take it easy, otherwise you're going to get white hair very soon."

"Mikey?" he said making a sour face "No one has ever used that as a nick name for me."

"Awww, you don't like it?" I said messing his hair up.

He grabbed it and pushed me back "Damn it Liz, it's not something you should be joking about! You're dying!"

**Love Z**

**If you haven't done it then like my facebook page, the link is on my profile!**


	19. Chapter 19 Got a secret?

**Hey you all :D**

**Miss me?**

**I was so overwhelmed by the support I got from all of you 3 especially those who said I was their role model via reviews and private messages. I love you guys. It is just because of you guys and the prayers that you do for me that make me feel like the luckiest person ever. I have such a huge extended family now don't I :)**

**Disclaimer! Mine mine all mine!**

**Got a secret?**

I sobered up at the prospect of my imminent death.

"Mike... We all have to die someday. It's just a matter of time. I just hope I can achieve something in my short life." I smiled.

You know, leave a mark somewhere on this world so that people would know who Elizabeth Mason really is. Not the weak pathetic girl she was last year or the year before that. But the strong girl she was. The girl who survived her parents death and their reappearance, who survived being the mason heir, who survived being adopted, who survived having her heart broken by the love of her life.

So what if I died now? At least I had survived against all odds the period when all David's fiancé's had been murdered one by one.

Life would be meaningless without death.

"I have to inform Prince David."

"You will do no such thing."

"I have to. He has assigned me to you-"

"You said my results would be private."

"There is no such thing as privacy. As your council that's lesson number one. There is no privacy when it comes to the monarch or people affiliated with it."

I took a deep breath.

"What is wrong with me?"

He stopped for a second and said "I don't know. That's the problem. I am not sure what's causing it, but it's as if your cells are dying internally.-"

"So when you find out what's wrong with me I promise we will tell David, until then he doesn't need to know half information's does he?"

"When it comes to you, Prince David-"

"No." That no left no space for further discussion on the matter. "As my council and my doctor you are to abide with what I say."

He gave me the most haunting look ever.

"Alright. Let's just continue with what we came here to do."

I nodded.

He was taking off the Band-Aid's to check my wounds.

"Unbelievable..." He whispered. "Did you take any vampire blood in between?"

"No. Why?"

"Do you feel any pain here?" He pressed my ribs.

"No. But tell me why you're asking?"

"Apparently you have healed."

"I healed? On my own?"

"Yes."

"How is that even possible?"

"I don't know."

"See this is why you shouldn't even bring it up with David as you don't know about half the things, might just cost you more than your head. You need to tell him concrete things."

"I don't like this one bit."

I just smiled my victory smile.

"So why don't you just give me your blood to heal whatever is going on with me?"

"We can try that for sure." He bit his wrist and put his blood in a glass.

"Here goes nothing.." It looked so sick drinking blood from a glass. It doesn't feel this weird when you have a drop directly from the source, like I used to from David.

The minute I took it I had a violent reaction to it. I threw up blood.

"What the hell..."

"Oh I might have forgotten to mention this happened when I tried David's blood too."

"How could you not tell me that before?! His blood is the strongest of them all-"

The next thing I know the door is open and in flies David with his hand on Mike's throat. David wobbled a little as my vision blurred.

Is this what he meant when he said he gets affected by my weakness too?

"She's bonded to me you idiot." He said in rage.

"I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"No one's blood would work on her other than me. _SHE'S BOUND TO ME_!" He put more pressure on his neck.

"David let him go." He wasn't listening to me.

"Then why didn't you're blood work on her?" He struggled to say.

Before he could reveal what I had told him not to I said "let. Him. Go."

Suddenly the room froze.

I was shocked that _that_ was my voice. It came out deformed and scared the living day lights out of me. It felt as if the room's temperature had dropped a couple of degrees but that's probably just me.

But what about that voice? Had I activated my dual vocal chords or something?

They both looked at me as if I had grown a second head.

"I'm okay.." I whispered. "Let him go."

I don't know what was happening with me and I started shaking as tears started coming out of my eyes. It seemed as if my brain had suddenly comprehended what Mike had said. I was going to die and no one knew why.

Why was it that whenever I saw David, my will to live, will to survive used to come back?

In less than a second David had his arms wrapped around me.

'What's wrong with me?' I projected unintentionally.

'Nothing is wrong with you, everything will be okay, I promise.'

I remained quiet, letting him make false promises.

I untangled myself from his arms. Even though it felt really good, by now I had acknowledged that this wasn't my place. 'I don't belong here.'

His silence spoke volume. Why did I say these things to him? What was I expecting? Why did I expect him to respond to that saying something along the lines that no you do belong with me? Why did I still carry a hope with me? Why do I keep doing this to myself?

"You're freezing.." he said letting me go.

"Maybe I can help her with that." Mike stepped forward only to be stopped by David growl.

To break this awkward situation I said "Mike is my new council, you can let the others know."

"_What_?" he said the same time Mike became paler if that was even possible.

"Yes, and it's not up for discussion."

"But why him? I am not comfortable with you having him around." he said suddenly getting angry.

"Why not him?"

That effectively shut him up. "Mike will you accompany me to the hall please?"

He nodded and rushed past David as if he was on fire.

The moment we were out of sight he rubbed his neck as if in pain "he sure has perfected the death grip." After a moment he continued; "why didn't you tell me you two were bound?"

"I thought you would know since you're in the inner circle of the royal family."

He was very silent. Was there something I didn't know?

"I wasn't at court for around three four years remember?"

"Oh yes, researching right?"

"Something like that.."

I went out on a limb and said "is there something you are not telling me?"

Went he didn't respond, my suspicions grew, what was he hiding?

"Listen, Mike, you said that the most important thing between a person and their council is trust. I have literally trusted you with my life. Its time you trust me too."

"Okay…" he said reluctantly "Follow me." And I obliged like the good girl I am.

We went out and he got in a car with me.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.. I hadn't told anyone I was going to leave the premises.. I wasn't allowed to… especially with the recent attack. This reminded me that in my own little world I had completely forgotten about Daniel's involvement in the whole scenario. I knew I needed to reach out to him and understand what was happening. Maybe even help him out of the mess he had gotten himself into. This, I was sure, could not have been his own doing. He has gotten himself in quite a sticky situation and I had to help him out.

"You'll find out soon enough."

I never learn do I? I trust people too quickly. Is he going to kidnap me? Well I certainly hope not. I think I've had my fair share of kidnappings/ attempted murders etc. to last me a lifetime.

We went to an abandoned warehouse apparently, or at least it looked abandoned, maybe it was a barn.

Mike got off and like a gentleman he opened my door for me. It felt odd, if he was going to kidnap me I'm sure he wouldn't be opening the door for me.

"Relax" he said as if reading my thoughts "I'm not going to kidnap you if that's what you're thinking."

I smiled as if I had been caught doing something very wicked "why would I be thinking that?"

"Maybe because life has been very shitty for you? I don't blame you for thinking that if you are." he smiled back.

"What are we doing here?"

"I'll show you, you're so impatient."

"Hey! I have been nothing but patient throughout. If I had asked you every five minutes if we were there yet how would you feel with your super sensitive hearing? You ungrateful thing."

"Ouch." He laughed. "You are so rude."

I just smiled in return.

When we entered he told me to stand at the door and he went further inside.

At some considerable distance he stopped and said to me "I wasn't absent from court because of what you think."

"You mean you weren't saving mankind from rare diseases?" I said in a non-serious manner.

"Oh I was saving the mankind alright." He replied sarcastically. "From myself."

My confusion was swept away as soon as he burst into flames! He had fire coming out of him that went up to 50 feet and somehow had assumed the shape and face of a monster.

I stared at him as if he was an alien and my curiosity got the best of me as I took a step forward. "Oh wow, so like the royal family this would be your powers?"

"You are very brave, the first person to not run away screaming and yes, if you want to call this curse powers be my guest." His voice was distorted, much like mine had been earlier.

"Why would I be scared of you?"

"Because in this form, I am very volatile."

"What do you mean?"

"I lose control, that's why I hadn't been here; I was learning to control it in isolation. The monster above me kept growing till it had reached 500 feet above me; it almost got complete control over me."

"That must have sucked."

"It does, I mean I can't get close to anyone without fearing for their survival as fire could prove fatal to both humans and vampires. It gets a bit lonely, but on the plus side, my powers are very unique and rare."

"Hey I'm all about uniqueness. I think it's pretty cool."

He laughed and stopped glowing with the light of the fire.

He came closer to me and said "Now you know everything about me. You're so easy to talk to but you can't tell anyone about this. It is a very important classified issue, to the extent that only David knows, he sent me. If this gets out you don't know how many people are going to try to get to me and try to use me as a weapon of mass destruction. Fire wielders are kept in secret in our world; there are only five of us anyway. And we are extremely volatile. I cannot stress enough on how unstable and unpredictable we are. If I am ever angry or in between one of my episodes I don't want you anywhere near me. Do you understand what I am saying?"

I nodded. He came close to me and extended his hand to put one of my hair strands behind my ear. "You're hands are so warm.." I said softly.

"Perks of being hot, literally and figuratively." He whispered back.

The way he was looking at me… as if I had just relieved him of a great burden.. it was overwhelming.

I took a step back.

"I can see now why everyone's so taken by you. You are so brave and strong.." he took a deep breathe. "David is a lucky man to have gained your affection.."

I smiled. David… it brought a certain kind of sadness in my heart. As much as I wanted to say that my feelings for David were in the past I couldn't bring myself to say it.

"By lingering on to the past you're only going to hurt yourself and deprive yourself of any possible future you may have…"

I remained silent

"I just want you to know I am always going to be there for you."

Was he implying something? Hadn't he already asked me out and then refused to go through with it for David's sake? Then what had changed?

To get out of this awkward situation that was developing I decided to go with honestly as he had just revealed a very important and confidential side of him.

"Mikey, you know, when you look at my life, you will see that most of the things always seemed to go my way. The top two toughest periods of my life were when my parents pretended to be dead which changed my life forever, and when David left me. I know that both these situations were out of my control and sub consciously I also accept the fact that maybe what happened, did happen for the best. However getting over those things is another matter entirely. I was betrayed and the sting of betrayal is the toughest of them all."

**Love Z**

**If you haven't done it then like my facebook page, the link is on my profile!**


	20. Chapter 20 Humble

**Don't worry; she's not going to be a fire wielder! Although it would be epic because then poor Liz would never get a break from the running and hiding haha. But I can't be that mean now can I?**

**Disclaimer! Mine mine all mine!**

**Humble.**

After our little chat, we got back in the car and drove back home.

Woah, when had I started calling that place my home again?

I leaned in to turn the radio on at the same time Mike did and in turn our hands grazed by.

I was confused and he looked confused too.

At the same time we both said;

Me to mike; "Why are your hands so warm?!"

And he said to me; "Why are your hands so cold?"

I said "That's because I'm feeling cold, how are yours warm?! Aren't Vampires supposed to be cold?"

"I'm a fire wielder, my body temperature stays high."

Well… that was a stupid question to ask now that I think about it.

When we got home, just as I entered I saw David standing at the opposite side of the room with a blazing look in his eyes that I knew all too well. He was mad at me, that much was for certain but the question was why?

He didn't even bother to look at Mike. He left after mumbling an 'I'll see you later'

"Where have you been?" David said in a deadly calm voice.

"'Don't worry, I was perfectly safe with Mike."

He punched the wall directly behind me "He's not safe, you cannot go with him alone."

That angered me and I pushed him back "Why? What's it to you? You can't dictate who I can and cannot hang out with."

"You are linked to me; if anything were to happen to you I would be rendered weak and unable to defend our people!"

So he wasn't concerned about my safety. All he cared about was himself.

I felt sad from that thought. I was dying… and I just couldn't tell him that.. not yet anyway.

I nodded and whispered with tears threatening to make themselves known, "I'll be more careful next time."

His expression softened considerably as he took a step back and said "Good."

Now that I was better I told Lindsay I could start participating in her wedding preps again, if I was going to die, I was going to do everything I could to make those people I care about happy.

This was followed by the usual dance routine that David and I had committed to doing.

When we were done with that I had promised to go for wedding dress shopping with Lindsay for her bridal dress and the maid of honor dress. We were also going to be accompanied by Keisha who had also decided to get a wedding dress for herself since their wedding was to be right after Lindsay and James.

I thought to myself this was sure going to be one awkward situation.

The time that followed for me didn't seem to be as bad as I had thought it would be.

Keisha was quite pleasant when she didn't let jealousy get the best of her. Dare I say I quite enjoyed her bubbly yet annoying nature? We bounced from one shop to another going through a routine I very much knew about. It was exhausting yet fun, Lindsay has been there for me and that's why I was going to be there for her through this entire process. Since now that we had two brides to find a dress and that too Royals/ future royals, the wedding stores were going crazy. Everyone wanted us there, everyone welcomed us, except one shop. Much to everyone's surprise it was the shop from which I had purchased my wedding dress from.

I walked towards the growing crowd to understand what was going on. "What is all the rush about?" I asked Lindsay who looked absolutely angry.

"They won't let us in! How dare they not let me in?"

"Just wait here, I'll see what's going on." I said to her and walked pass Keisha and her into the back alley.

The woman who owned this shop seemed to be an old woman. "Ms. are you free for a minute?" I asked politely.

"For a sweet young girl like yourself I am. What is the matter dear?"

"Why aren't you letting the royals shop from your store? You let them do it last time then why not now?"

"Oh boy." She took a deep breath. "I don't know where to start, first the Royals drive out the Mason heir who should be ruling and then replace her with _that_?! I don't care if they will take my head for not letting them shop God forbid." She rolled her eyes.

David was right, I hadn't seen the division in our people because back then I knew nothing and I was to sit on the throne, now that I have a clearer vision I can see how it was a half and half situation. This is why I was put in the council and kept beside the Royals. I was very important to them.

With this new found importance, which I knew would not last very long due to my impending doom, I thought might as well pave a way for David and to leave this world without it falling to pieces over my death.

"I am Elizabeth Mason." I said to her to her surprise. She squinted as if to see me better and gasped.

"Of course my lady! I am so sorry for not recognizing you before!"

I smiled and said "It's quite alright." I continued "Regarding what you said, they have not driven me out, I am still very close to the Royals and I have been put in the Privy Council which you are not supposed to know until the official announcement. So, although I am touched by your concern, do not worry about me, I still have a very active role in ruling in important matters of the state. As far as Keisha goes, David is free to choose whoever he wants as his life partner, it was a mutual decision to end the engagement and I am grateful for what the Royals have done to protect me and my family." I reiterated what was the official statement printed in the news.

By the time I was finished I had not realized that a crowd had formed around me and there seemed to be cameras around as well. To my surprise they all started to cheer for me.

I smiled "I am humbled by everyone's support. I would greatly appreciate if you would let us in now."

"Of course my dear." She said with a bright smile.

When we all went inside, surprisingly Keisha hugged me with tears in her eyes "thank you for all your support. You don't know how hard it has been for me with all this public hatred towards me.."

I hugged her back and thought 'you don't know how hard it is supporting the woman the love of my life is marrying..'

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little sensitive these days.." she pulled back.

After our little moment I thought she didn't get what she deserved. She didn't deserve all this hatred from the people she was going to rule because of me, nor did she deserve the hatred she got from my batch mates again only because I didn't like her. It doesn't seem too hard to understand why all those years she tried to compete with me, because, no matter what she did, she couldn't beat me, she couldn't get the love she wanted. No wonder she hated me and did whatever she did. I drove her to that level. How could I have been so insensitive to her?

It seemed like a punch to the gut when I thought maybe this was my punishment; loosing David.

I couldn't blame her for what transpired between me and David, it was not her fault.

I helped them, to the best of my ability, in finding the perfect dress for them and their soul mates with a smile on my face.

Despite the exhaustion, despite the pain, I smiled through it all and pretended to be the happiest person on this planet.

My phone beeped its reminder that tonight was the 'introducing-me-to-the-world-as-a-member-of-the-council' party.

I looked around in the sections which contained formal wear hoping to find something to wear for it tonight while the brides were busy trying on their clothes.

I saw a really gorgeous royal blue dress that would look amazing on me. I picked it up and instantly fell in love with how beautiful its fabric was or how soft it was. I loved how well the embellishments on the torso were done.

"You have wonderful taste in dresses I must say." A mysterious voice said startling me. "But sadly not that good a choice in the company you keep."

I turned around just in time to see the shadow disappearing from the corner… was this the shadow that had been following me around?

"Is everything alright?" said Keisha coming out from the try rooms. "You look a little pale" but everything had become background noise.

Had he found me? Did anyone else see him?

I couldn't find my voice to ask if anyone had seen that shadow. "Did you… did you hear that?" I whispered, my throat feeling too dry as everything started spinning.

Before I knew it I welcomed the darkness that followed as I fell with that very soft dress in my hand..

**Love Z**

**If you haven't done it then like my facebook page, the link is on my profile!**


	21. Chapter 21 Teaser

**Disclaimer! Mine mine all mine!**

**Teaser.**

When I woke up next, I was all alone in my room.

I recalled when such episodes happened with me I used to be surrounded by family and friends.

I tried getting up when a peculiar voice from the shadows said "Stay down."

The initial fear I had, thinking the shadow had returned crumbled when I recognized who the voice belonged to.

From the shadows emerged a recognizable face. His eerie stillness had made me assume I was alone.

"I'm fine David, you don't need to babysit me." Although internally I couldn't help being happy.

"Who was he?" he asked in a voice so smooth than it blended in with the silence. A shiver ran down my spine. Warning signals blinked in my brain.

"Who was he?" I repeated the question trying to comprehend it.

My eyes went down to his hands which held a glass half full of bourbon.

Curiously I asked in a teasing voice "Has anyone mentioned that you've started drinking a lot more than you used to?"

He smashed the glass against the wall directly behind me and in a second his hands were on my throat pushing me against the wall. Oddly this position felt a lot more comfortable than it should.

I had not seen this side of David in quite some time.. This was the side that drove him to madness.. This was his dangerous side.

"Who are you talking about?" I whispered after I gathered my courage. His black eyes bore into my soul, his face marred with anger yet his eerie stillness scaring me.

"Who did you see?" he said and I blinked a couple of times urging my brain to think faster.

I could feel his hands tightening around my neck unintentionally, he really was an impatient man.

"David.." I whispered my hands reaching his on my neck. "Calm down." And it felt as if someone had just thrown cold water on him as he loosened his grip, his black eyes showing a tinge of gold in them as he took a step back.

I grabbed his hand and led him to the bed saying softly. "Let's talk."

He nodded and let me lead him.

"I don't understand what you're asking.." I started slowly.

His fist clenched and I knew something was bugging him. "Do you remember what happened to you ?"

"I fainted?" he nodded.

"Do you remember anything before that?"

The shadow… I had thought of not telling David about it since it did no good to me by telling anyone anything last time. "No."

"See!" he said getting up from the bed facing me and pointing a finger at me. "You lie! All the time! Keisha told me you saw someone and flipped out before you fainted."

I got up and said in the same tone with my finger pointing towards him. "And you drink! All the time! Have you noticed that?" damn Keisha. I tried to push him to change the direction of this conversation.

"It keeps me calm! It keeps me sane! Is that so wrong?!" he said taking a threatening step forward. I gave an internal high five as my plan worked, I knew him so well. It wasn't just the plan, I was concerned about him drinking so much.

"Is this you calm and sane?!" I said back with the same vigor.

"I don't need advice from a liar" he said just an inch away from me.

"And I don't need to be yelled at from an alcoholic who doesn't understand his potential! You're throwing away everything for nothing! Don't you understand that-"

And before I knew it he grabbed my hair pulled my head back and his lips crashed with mine.

**Love Z**

**If you haven't done it then like my facebook page, the link is on my profile!**

**Consider this teaser a gift from me to you. Since my phone died [which those who are on my fb page know about] the chapter I had written went with it sadly. THIS is NOT what I had planned initially but meh. Something is better than nothing. Three weeks, still no phone, damn you iphone 6! Love and cookies needed :(**


	22. Chapter 22 Division

**Before I even post this chapter I know how you all will respond. And *Phew long chapter* :P**

**Disclaimer! Mine mine all mine!**

**Division.**

It felt like I had died and gone to heaven. Is this what kissing felt like? Gosh it felt so good. How had I managed to survive without it for this past year or two?

It was such an intense feeling I just couldn't explain it even if I wanted.

His arms around me, his body pressed against me, his lips moving in sync with mine. This felt perfect, this was home.

All too soon it ended. It may have lasted a second but it ignited a fire within me.

It was as if someone had opened a flood of memories. I could clearly remember our first electrifying touch, our first kiss, our first time…

"Don't read too much into it, that's the only way I knew how to get you to shut up." He winked.

It was as if someone had thrown cold water on me. It felt like someone had ripped a hole in my chest and pulled out my heart.

The first intense emotion I felt was hurt. Then I felt angry! Was I just another play thing to him? I was SO angry all I wanted to do was tell him to get out from his own house which technically was MY house and if I wanted I could wreak havoc on him and his family.

"So" he continued as if the kiss meant nothing and my mind went into the darkest deepest abyss that I didn't even know existed within me; revenge. But could I do that to the love of my life? That was the question. Did I have what it took?

"Now that you're calm do you want to talk about my drinking problem?"

"No" I said with a voice I barely recognized.

"Suit yourself. By the way, you woke up just in time, you're formal dinner is taking place in another 30 minutes; I got you that dress you fainted on. It's in the bathroom." With that he walked out of the room as if he had not just ripped my heart out and stomped on it all over again.

"David?" I called at his retreating back.

He turned around "hmm?"

"Don't you ever touch me again." There was so much hatred and contempt in my voice it surprised the both of us.

He seemed a bit baffled but nodded.

That darkness within me told me to dismiss him that would insult him further but I stopped myself as he left the room. I was surprised at the violent thoughts I was having. This was not like me; I am a loving caring person not this vengeful one.

I went to the bathroom in the hopes of fixing myself before my welcome ball. I could not believe what had just transpired between David and me. I felt so bad about this situation. The worst feeling ever would be this one sided love I had for David.

By the time I got to the gathering in my honor I felt tired and worn out but I could recognize the faces.

"That was a very bold move." Said one of the council members.

"That was in our favor." The other one said only to be rebutted by another "No that was vindictive and a self-favoring move and as council member we have to do what is in the best interest of the crown."

"And how was that not in the best interest of the crown? It would show her support to this ruling-"

"She still has a clai-"

"Silence." I heard the king say. I had no clue as to what they were talking about. "This discussion can take place later. Son, do the honors."

David stepped forward. Strategically I could see what the king had just done. By asking David to step forward he was implying his faith in his sons competence and for the people to start seeing his son the way they see him; the King. It was a smart move that I had not noticed earlier. If you just do it enough times you get unconscious acceptance from the people, like a brain washing mechanism.

I also noticed small cameras placed that were covering David. Why hadn't I noticed them before? Was that media in the vampire world? I must say they were very organized.

"We are gathered here today to welcome our newest member of the council. Put your hands together for Elizabeth Cromwell Mason!"

There was a huge applause. I walked towards the raised platform.

'_When did my name start having Cromwell in it?'_

'_Mason is your family name but you come from the Cromwell bloodline and if you ever paid attention bloodlines are very important.' _

He gave me the microphone! I didn't know I had to say a few words too otherwise I would have prepared something but I decided to go with the flow.

After all I was born to do all this and it ran in my blood.

"I am honored to be here and be part of this council. To do as much as possible for the people of this kingdom." Something dangerous sparkled in my eyes. "To do what my parents would've wanted for this kingdom. To make my grandfather Benjamin proud!" and with that I left the stage.

I had stunned most of the people including the royals. They stood there with pale faces in my wake.

What they all had been saying suddenly clicked when I saw the headlines of the newspapers lying on the round table for all the old council men who wanted to update themselves with current affairs and did not get a chance to do it in the morning to do it.

And I was it. I was the headline of every newspaper; 'The Mason heir and her generosity; a valuable lesson for all to learn.' 'The Mason heir shows the world that royal blood cannot be replicated.' 'Elizabeth Mason: the rightful heir.'

The world was dividing all over again and I had just started a very dangerous game of shifting the balance of power. No wonder everyone was flabbergasted.

Some thought I was being generous and endorsing the royal families reign and some thought I was challenging it.

Soon, as expected David approached me and in a serious tone said "What was that all about?"

"Nothing." I said innocently.

"Is this about what happened earlier?" he whispered.

"What ever do you mean?" I said dramatically.

"You know what I mean."

"Oh the kiss?" I said as if it had slipped my mind. "I thought you said I should ignore it."

"Your survival is in me and mine is in yours Elizabeth. Tread very carefully; some might retaliate in ways you won't even imagine." He nodded towards the council men. There was something about the way he said this that made it sound like genuine concern. I really thought he would give me more of a reaction in regards to me trying to snatch away or grab at his power. But all he said was concern for me and my survival. I felt the darkness within me slip away.

I looked away ashamed but my eyes met Keisha giving me a glare. Had she heard about the kiss? I hope not because she makes everything personal and always tries to make my life hell and really as a dying girl I didn't really want any more enemies than I already had. Plus finally things with her felt like they were on the right track.

He walked away after lightly giving my shoulder a squeeze.

I just walked away and sulked in a corner on my own initiation party. No one wanted to talk to me or congratulate me after the stunt I pulled.

"Benjamin would have indeed been proud of such a strong bold granddaughter." To my surprise it was Grandpa Christian.

I smiled a sad smile "I made a fool of myself that's what I did. How come you're here?" he rarely attended parties let alone a small welcome party.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. Contrary to what you may think I care about you not only because you were my favorite grandsons' fiancé but because you are my best friends' granddaughter. The day he died I made myself a promise that I will always be there for his family and you my dear are very special. As for you making a fool of yourself, all I can do is impart on you a little wisdom I have acquired over the years. David is right. Your survival rests with him. He is the sovereign of this kingdom and it is his protection and association with you that shields you from many threats you do not even know of. If for some reason his authority is challenged, both of you will find yourselves in an impending doom and then the real war for power will begin. Don't for a second think that you two will be the only ones wanting to get empowered by the throne that rests with my son. There are millions who will make a claim; those who hide from the wrath of my grandson. Always remember, great power is worthy of many envious eyes of those who try to do whatever it takes to get what they desire. They do not care about the sacrifices that need to be made or the responsibility that comes with such power and in the wrong hands can be hazardous to not just our people but to the world at large."

He paused and took a deep breathe "Unfortunately your conduct in regard to certain matter, albeit innocent, has started a revolt among the people on who the rightful successor really is. They think the choice is between you and him" he nodded towards David who was mingling with the members of the council trying to calm them down and to my surprise he was defending me. "And that… is very dangerous, Elizabeth. You two should be one. It is pertinent to consider the betterment of this kingdom and not get lost in this power hungry battle. David told me he would ask you to take the crown and be the rightful heir before this conflict between our people started. Did he ask you?" I nodded feeling humiliated of what I had done. He had asked me and I had said it was his to keep. Then why had I done this? Why did I give into my dark side? The happiness I felt had been drained.

"Then my dear, stick to your decision. If you do not want the throne do not try to start something you do not understand. What may have started as an innocent thing has turned the people of our kingdom into monsters. The support for the Mason family being the rightful royals has started reminding people of something that existed centuries ago. David has worked very hard to achieve the peace that now transcends in our people and don't think for a second that your followers will ever outnumber his." His words cut me as sharp as a razor would.

After a moment of pause he said "I am not trying to say that your power is any less than his. What I am saying is that together you are stronger and so powerful that I don't think either of you realize that."

I felt tears prick my eyes. He was right. When I had refused the offer David had made why had I just made a power play? I felt conflicted. I wanted to stop. Stop being me, stop being the victim, stop thinking about what is better for other. I wanted to be selfish, live the rest of my remaining life fully without caring about others. Why did I have to be me? Why did I have to bear all the responsibilities? Why couldn't I have fun like all the normal people my age?

"Grandpa Christian is everything okay here?" I was almost near tears when David came to my rescue and as always, trying to be my hero.

He casually put an arm around my shoulder and after his small gesture of support no one had the audacity of saying anything to me regarding what I had done or what I had planned to do.

Why was he doing it?

'Because you realized your mistake. It could've happened to anyone.' He said back through our bond. I didn't particularly like him in my head. 'Then stop projecting your thoughts to me.'

Feeling the anger spike in me I replied 'I am sure you are used to tuning me out by now.' Making reference to the many times I had tried to contact him through our link heartbroken only to have received silence in return. I felt the hurt through the bond which was rare because David always kept his feelings hidden from me.

By the time I was dying to get hammered or something Lindsay approached me.

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm alright, after the day I've had I would love a bottle of something."

"Well, then let's go clubbing afterwards and celebrate your welcome into the council in our own little way."

"Are you sure we should?" spoke out my responsible side but to hell with that, hadn't I just said I wanted to just enjoy life? "Scratch that, let's go."

After this party was over we gathered around to be on our merry way to the club.

**Love Z**

**If you haven't done it then like my facebook page, the link is on my profile!**


	23. Chapter 23 The Forest

**Guys, I am really sorry, I know I take forever but I am just having a major writers block. I really am trying. Just this chapter alone took me a month to write and most of it I wrote in the past couple of days. I just feel like life is so busy now. **

**I understand if you guys don't want to follow this book anymore, but all I'm asking is for one more chance. I will really try extra hard to start updating weekly.**

**But for those who want to start getting personal and going as low as name calling you're more than welcome to discontinue reading this book because you're probably not mature enough for it anyway. **

**Disclaimer! Mine mine all mine!**

**The Forest**

David, Keisha, Lindsay, james and I all decided to travel in one car. We took my car and the convoy of guards would obviously follow us for protocol and safety purposes.

I was driving carefully for a change even though everyone in this car except me and Keisha were 'fragile'. On a closer view she was awfully quite. David had chosen to sit in the front with me while Lindsay and James snuggled with each other at the back.

I really thought I was getting along with Keisha well, she seemed like a nice person and it was good to be friends with the future queen anyway. So what if she was going to marry the love of my life?

When we reached the club I couldn't help but think back to old times.

Last time I was here… I was David's fiancé, I was here with my friends.. My friends.. I had let them go.

I wanted to forget about everything. That was the reason why we were all here. However, I just couldn't help but feel even more depressed if that was even possible.

I sulked as they all went inside the club.

The only difference this time from last time was that with David, even I was getting VIP treatment. People knew who I was too and they all wanted to talk to me.

'The less you talk the better' projected David from our mind link. So is that why he always used to never talk in public? I guess things could always be used against you one way or another. It really sucked to be a Royal.

I suppose I was just gonna have to grow up and deal with everything myself. No one is going to spoon feed life to me. I had lived all my life alone so I could do whatever the hell I wanted.

So I started mingling with people.

Soon after I had drowned one shot after the other feeling a light buzz in my head. I didn't feel sad anymore. That was a very good incentive to continue doing what I had we reached the club I couldn't help but think back to old times.

Last time I was here… I was David's fiancé, I was here with my friends.. My friends.. I had let them go.

I wanted to forget about everything. That was the reason why we were all here. However, I just couldn't help but feel even more depressed if that was even possible.

I sulked as they all went inside the club.

The only difference this time from last time was that with David, even I was getting VIP treatment. People knew who I was too and they all wanted to talk to me.

'The less you talk the better' projected David from our mind link. So is that why he always used to never talk in public? I guess things could always be used against you one way or another. It really sucked to be a Royal.

I suppose I was just gonna have to grow up and deal with everything myself. No one is going to spoon feed life to me. I had lived all my life alone so I could do whatever the hell I wanted.

So I started mingling with people.

Soon after I had drowned one shot after the other feeling a light buzz in my head. I didn't feel sad anymore. That was a very good incentive to continue doing what I had we reached the club I couldn't help but think back to old times.

Last time I was here… I was David's fiancé, I was here with my friends.. My friends.. I had let them go.

I wanted to forget about everything. That was the reason why we were all here. However, I just couldn't help but feel even more depressed if that was even possible.

I sulked as they all went inside the club.

The only difference this time from last time was that with David, even I was getting VIP treatment. People knew who I was too and they all wanted to talk to me.

'The less you talk the better' projected David from our mind link. So is that why he always used to never talk in public? I guess things could always be used against you one way or another. It really sucked to be a Royal.

I suppose I was just gonna have to grow up and deal with everything myself. No one is going to spoon feed life to me. I had lived all my life alone so I could do whatever the hell I wanted.

So I started mingling with people.

Soon after I had drowned one shot after the other feeling a light buzz in my head. I didn't feel sad anymore. That was a very good incentive to continue doing what I had been.

It's like life had come to a stand still and with a person like me with time running out this felt like the perfect ending to a very bad day.

I didn't worry about Frank and his crew, I didn't care about Daniel and the hunters, politics and the shadow that was following me, I didn't care I was adopted or that someone had killed my parents and most of all I didn't care I was dying.

All I knew was I wanted to enjoy.

I didn't even keep track of the people who were with me. I just looked at them once and knew they were enjoying and thought why shouldn't I enjoy myself?

There was a point where I wanted to go to the bathroom and freshen up and somehow I knew exactly where it was. It was instinct.

When I entered I got a feeling of deja vu which was very weird. It felt as if I had been here before but that wasn't possible. I washed my face because I was feeling flushed but when I closed my eyes I felt I couldn't breathe.

I opened my eyes to relive one of my nightmares. How had this bathroom been the subject of my nightmare if I hadn't been here. Three women... They were being killed one by one...

I felt my heart racing and I started panicking. My body was shaking as I gripped the sink. I felt tears slide down my cheeks.

I felt very cool hands on my waist holding me tight and turning me around. I could recognise those hands anywhere, David.

"Don't touch me" I shoved him away from me.

"Calm down." He didn't let me go.

"I said let go of me!" I shoved him so hard he let me go. "I told you not to touch me ever again!"

I rushed away from him as fast as I could.

What was happening to me?

I made it back to the bar and the bartender gave me three complimentary shots from a group of guys.

I put on my charming smile and drowned them one by one. Winking at the boys I went back to the dance floor.

Soon thereafter I felt hands all over me. At the moment I felt too hammered to care who was dancing with me or what they were doing. I just wanted to forget everything.

My head was on some guys shoulder with my back against their chest.. if only somehow I could recreate the feelings, the rush.. the electricity that I felt with David..

I turned around and grabbed that guys face without even caring who he was.

Before I could do anything that was uncharacteristic of me the corner of my eye caught something.

Towards the door at the back of the club I could see Keisha sneaking out. Where did she think she was going without telling anyone or without any security? Was she so stupid and unaware of what was going on in our world? How safe we had to b-

I was brought out of my thoughts when suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my neck and just in time I pushed the man that had been holding me away.

"Son of a bitch!" I said and kneed him in his groins when I realized that asshole had just tried to bite me.

Before he could retaliate I rushed off to where I saw Keisha leave.

I wanted to get to her before anyone else did and before she went too far.

When I reached the door and rushed after her the cool air rushed to my face and in that moment I realized just how drunk I was.

"Keisha!" I called out after her and I saw her almost at the far end of the empty space beyond us and closer to the edge of the forest than I would like her to be.

She looked up but didn't say anything; I realized she was more stupid than I had thought when she started making her way into the forest!

I rushed after her even though I might have stumbled a little due to my state but my resolve to get to her didn't waiver one bit. She was going to get us both in trouble.

By the time I reached her she was somewhat deep inside the forest. I didn't care if I was getting scrapped in the process of getting to her or if my black dress was getting ruined.

I stopped her and pulled her around to face me, I was ready to shout at her and reprimand her for being a daft little girl unable to comprehend the responsibilities that came with someone in her position.

However, when I saw her face I lost focus of all the things I was going to say to her.

Her face was tear stricken and when I stopped her she started sobbing like a little child.

I couldn't believe that this girl, this mean girl, who had made my life miserable, was crying in front of me like a broken person.

I hugged her and whispered in a comforting way "What's wrong?"

She hugged me back but kept sobbing.

"Shh" I whispered "Everything is going to be okay."

"No it's not." She said it so softly that I wasn't even sure she said it. "You're probably happy seeing me like this aren't you? Isn't this what you wanted? To see me hurt as bad as I used to hurt you?"

"No. That's not true. You know that's not true. Tell me what's wrong and I'll help you."

She pushed me back and shouted "You are wrong! You're the problem! Everything was fine before you came back in his life! As if I didn't already have enough problems!" she pushed me back "Why did you come back? Couldn't see me getting the crown instead of you? Why do you always want everything I want? You couldn't just let me have him? You had your chance with him!"

"I don't know what you're taking about. I'm here because of Lindsay, because she wanted me here and it has nothing to do with David. There is nothing going on between me and David-"

"Don't lie to me!" she shouted back "I saw how he followed you to the bathroom! I see the way you both look at each other when the other isn't watching! I'm not blind. I saw how he couldn't take his eyes of off you and those men. He didn't care about me, he didn't even notice me leaving-"

"There's nothing going on be-"

We both paused as we heard rustling of the leaves coming from our right.

My heart started racing. "Did you hear that?" whispered Keisha.

I nodded, feeling my mouth going dry, fear rising in me as my drunken mind tried to grasp the oncoming danger.

"Get behind me" I whispered to her and she silently complied.

'David?' I called out through my mind link but to my surprise I couldn't feel his presence in my head. Was I too drunk? Did the link not work when I was drunk?

"Well.. well… well.." a man dressed in a formal attire said. He must have been from one of the Noble families if he was so well dressed which meant he would know the Royals.

"We want no trouble. We're here with the Prince." I said with as much strength as I could muster.

"So..?" he said raising an eyebrow as if amused by what I had said. "Not everyone is scared of him, if anything.. I don't particularly care much for him or his little fiancé standing behind you." He took a step closer but I stood my ground. "I must say Elizabeth, you're quite a fascinating creature in reality and you smell marvelous."

"Let us go."

"Why would I do that? Being a businessman why would I let you do something without anything in return?"

"What do you want then?" I said as if I wasn't scared to death of the man who claimed to not be scared of David. How is that even possible?

'David… help!' I tried to project to him again but I couldn't feel our connection.

"You.. Smell delicious." He said licking his lips. "That blood tickling from your neck is very tempting and I'm afraid I'm very hungry."

I felt the blood drain from my face "Who are you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know…" he said mischievously."So, how about this, I let you both go if you both fill up my hunger and I'm sure my fellow men are hungry too. Who wouldn't want a free meal?" I saw two three men emerge from the woods into our line of vision.

I thought about it and did the math in my head. I couldn't agree to this. I couldn't let them lay a finger on Keisha even though she had gotten us in this mess. "No. You let her go and you can feed off of me."

Without hesitation and to my surprise he said "Done."

And before I knew it he was right in front of me, he looked at Keisha and said "Run along little one, you're nearly not that fascinating and you probably don't want to see what happens next."

'David…!' I tried to call him again.

He grabbed my neck with one hand and pushed my hair away from the other.

I nodded to Keisha and whispered "Go." And she made a run for it..

He pulled on my hair hard and bit into my neck.

The next second a gruesome scream escaped my lips as I felt the worst pain imaginable. I tried to push him away but he wouldn't budge.

When he was done he let me go and before I could fall to the ground, another man who was next to him and caught me. He grabbed my shoulder and bit into it.

It felt as if someone had set me on fire. The pain was so much and I couldn't comprehend what was happening as the third man grabbed my wrist and bit into my skin.

When they let me go another vampire bit my neck from the other side. I felt the worst pain possible. It was as if someone was putting needles into my body. It felt like someone was skinning me alive. I lost count of the men and the bites I received.

My vision started getting blurry. I could see spots and I felt like I was losing consciousness. I couldn't hear them anymore and I felt like I had become numb from the pain. I didn't even know how much time had passed… why wasn't Keisha back with help yet?

I don't know how long it went on for.. it could have been seconds, minutes or maybe even hours.

Finally they let me go and I fell to the ground.

They vanished just as fast as they had appeared and they left me in the middle of the forest all alone.

I tried to stay up, I tried to get up, I tried to crawl towards David.. but everything grew darker.. and darker..

David… where are you? Where are you when I need you the most? Why aren't you ever there for me?

And then there was darkness.

**Love Z**

**Please be patient. I would love it if you guys reviewed and motivated me, that would really help.**

**If you haven't done it then like my facebook page, the link is on my profile!**


	24. Chapter 24 Happy Birthday to me DavidPOV

**Thank you everyone for making my day with the reviews 3 I am overwhelmed at the support given to me by you all and I clearly have some very smart readers who probably already know what's going on in this story :O**

**Yesterday was my birthday so here's an update for all you lovely people out there. And I thought the title of this chapter, although unrelated to the content of the book, would be comical. Lol. Yes I know, must work on my sense of humor ;)**

**Disclaimer! Mine mine all mine!**

**Happy birthday to me!**

_David's POV._

I drowned another scotch down and signaled Dimetri, my personal guard to fetch me another scotch neat.

Why does she never listen to me? I drowned the other drink he got. "Get me the damn bottle." I said, tired of waiting for him. She was socializing in the worst possible way, she didn't know it yet but she was portraying an out of control party girl image to the people around her even though I had told her to be careful. I could only imagine the headlines tomorrow.

The men surrounding me exchanged weary glances, but after the day I had, I should be allowed as many drinks as I want. Considering I'm the Crown Prince no one can really do anything about it let alone the men from my security detail.

My mind wandered back to the incident that took place earlier. Someone had delivered a parcel at the castle. It had the second wedding dress that Keisha had ordered. It arrived the same way the first one had, with blood smeared over it. Clearly someone had some reservations about my fiancé. Nowadays it seemed everyone opposed everything I did. It was something I wasn't used to but a pleasant challenge. It would've been more entertaining if it hadn't come in this time when we were in a state of war with the hunters. It wasn't a question of who would come out on top, we always won as we were superior to mankind which they failed to grasp or thought of us as a threat, the real question was; at what expense?

I sometimes wondered if nominating Keisha had been a politically correct move, she certainly didn't have what it took to be a Queen and she wasn't gaining popularity within my people. And who cries over a ruined wedding dress? It's not like she's paying for it. It may as well have saved the added stress. I needed to focus on the war at hand. But Grandpa Christian had asked me to consider Keisha and since I really didn't care who I marry, I decided to go for her.

Despite putting on a strong front at the inauguration ceremony, I couldn't help but feel heartbroken at the stunt Elizabeth pulled after everything that I had done for her. I knew she felt terrible afterwards and it was partly me and my kiss's fault that she was in such a bad mood. But I just couldn't help it-

I was brought out from my thoughts by Keisha, who placed her hand on my knee and I just lightly shoved it away, not in the mood to put on the performance of the ever loving fiancé. So what if we were in public? I wasn't going to keep the façade up for centuries anyway.

She sensed my mood but decided to say what was on her mind anyway. I tried to concentrate on what she was saying but I had an old habit of tuning her out.

She kept talking and then shook my leg a little. "Are you listening to me?"

"I need another bottle of scotch to listen to you, are you going to start whining again?" I murmured to her.

She looked taken aback, not used to my insulting tone and tears came into her eyes. "I… Excuse me?"

I sighed. Perhaps I had been a little meaner than I needed to be so I shook my head and said "What were you saying?" plus who can deal with crying women?

"Can we go dance with the others? They seem to be enjoying themselves. Why shouldn't we?" she gave a sultry smile despite the lingering tears. I would give her 10 points for her effort.

My eyes involuntarily flickered to where Elizabeth stood; she took a shot at the bar-

"Are you listening to me?"

She drowned another shot and wobbled on her feet.

"David?"

"No."

"What…?" she said, her voice trembling.

"I said no."

She nodded her tears back and sat back in her chair. I knew it was unfair of me to treat her like this but then again it's better than giving her false expectations of what her life will be with me. I had realized that.

I had decided I wouldn't pretend to be someone I'm not with her from today onwards, I am going to be who I am with her and if she didn't like it.. Well she doesn't have a choice. Plus it's unfair of me to build her expectations in the first place. I could easily play her but that wouldn't be the right thing to do and how long would it last anyway? The first 10 to 100 years? What about the rest?

It's the price she has to pay to be with the Crown Prince, the future King, I decided.

For the next 10 minutes she remained silent as my eyes remained focused on Elizabeth. She was dancing with other men, she was drinking and she seemed like she was genuinely having fun. How can she be so careless? Doesn't she care about her health? Doesn't she care about what people think of her? Why was I getting so angry? Why did I care?

Was it because her reputation was linked with me? Why can't I even stand the thought of her in close proximity of another man when I am engaged to another? Certainly it couldn't be jealousy. That is for the weak insecure men and surely I wasn't one of those.

He was too close... She was flushed. My eyes followed her as she made her way to the ladies room.

Someone grabbed my hand. I looked up, anger evident from my expression.

"Is everything okay?" Keisha whispered.

I never let my emotions play on my face like I had allowed them today.

"That's none of your business." I snapped back at her.

Maybe I should have warmed her up to the idea of how rude I could be instead of jumping right into it. I'm sure it must have been quite the shock. But at this point I was beyond caring.

"Why are you being like this?" She whispered in a broken voice. I'm sure just another attempt at being a drama queen.

Anxiety... Fear... Panic.

I shoved her hand off my arm and sped my way to where I knew she was.

I shoved the people out of my way and almost broke the door down while opening it.

I saw her shaking with her yes closed and water dripping down her face. Her hands had gripped the sink and she was about to collapse.

I rushed to her in an instant and grabbed her waist.

She shoved me and said something but I couldn't think. I just wanted to hold her, to comfort her.

She shoved me again and left.

Maybe I had had too much to drink as I had clearly impaired my ability to understand people and situations.

What had happened to her to make her react this way?

I couldn't help but think about the last time she was here. The memories I had compelled away..

It seems as if I really don't know what's going on with her.

I slowly walked out and back to where Keisha sat looking like the saddest person alive.

"Why did you go after her..." She whimpered.

I don't know what brought this up as my eyes lingered to where she was dancing. "Because... She is the love of my life."

***I thought it would be cool to end here but meh ;) have fun little ones.***

Keisha got up and left. I didn't particularly care where she went. I had indeed had too much to drink because I had just said something stupid out loud. It was probably instigated by the anger I felt watching her with those men so close to her. They say you never forget your first love anyway.

It was probably that.

She was too close to them. I wanted to tear their limbs off.. Sink my teeth into their flesh and rip their bones apart... One by one..

And then it happened. His hands all over her, their bodies against each other, her neck exposed and he sunk his teeth into her neck...

How...

I was..

I couldn't...

I just couldn't..

I rushed out of there as fast as I could and put as much distance between me and... And _THAT_ place as possible.

I stopped running when I was 800 miles away.. Away from her.

Once I was sure I was in the middle of nowhere I let it all go. I pounded the things around me till they were dust, I screamed to my heart's content, I let go of the anger inside of me and I cursed till I fell onto my knees.

How could she do this to me? How could she let someone feed from her knowing she was bound to me? Did she know the consequences? Did she know how intimate a bite like that really was? Did she know what she did to me?

I would never forgive her for this.

I could never forgive her for this.

I had never felt madness like this before. Everything inside me was burning with a fire I couldn't extinguish.

So I stood there and let myself burn.

And at that moment, in my rage, in the middle of nowhere, I couldn't care less if she was dead or alive.

**Love Z**

**Oh my.. Heavy chapter.. Liz might as well be fighting for her life right now.. Pull yourself together David! But should he? Would he? ;) That is the real question no?**

**I hope that was a good birthday treat from me to you, now your turn to review and make my birthday special. :D**

**If you haven't done it then like my facebook page, maybe cuz it's my birthday? LOL the link is on my profile!**


	25. Chapter 25 You'll be the death of me

**Thanks for all the birthday wishes! Today is my bestest friend's wedding! YAY!**

**I got an idea from someone who was a guest and commented, so I tried something new :P Let me know if you like it or not?**

**Disclaimer! Mine mine all mine!**

**You'll be the death of me.**

_Keisha's POV*Muahah*_

I could hear my heart beat in my ears as I ran as fast as I could. The tears kept running down my face.

I heard a scream that rattled my insides in a way that had never happened before.

Despite how much I hated Elizabeth I couldn't help but feel terrible for her. Time and again she had put herself between me and danger. She had protected me. And I know I should feel grateful. But I hated her even more for it.

I was more than capable of standing my ground and fighting my own battles. I was sick of being over shadowed by her. I was sick of her always trying to do the right thing. And I was sick of her trying to steal my fiancé's attention.

I stopped running.

Why was I running? I asked myself.

She is the root to all my problems. If she's gone... No more problems. David would be mine forever.

No one would ruin my bridal outfit because there will be no sympathizers for Elizabeth.

No one would compare me to her.

No one would want me to be more like her.

Whoever will find her.. Lying dead in the forest... With bites on her... Would think she was a blood whore who met her maker.

I don't care if she had royal blood and I didn't. In the end, when I am married to the Crown Prince I will be equally important.

My father's voice rang in my head 'you will never be as important as those from a royal bloodline.'

I will prove him wrong once I'm the Queen.

Once Elizabeth will die no one will be able to challenge David for the throne and I won't have to fight for his attention.

Once she is dead he will be mine.. Forever.

I cleaned the tears off my face and my aim more resolute.

I put one foot in front of the other and ignored her screams.

It was easy to ignore then. My hatred for her was deep rooted and was beyond compassion. She didn't deserve it. She was trying to steal him from me.

All my problems will go away with her.

I fixed my clothes and make up.

With my back straight I made my way back inside the club.

I drank the leftover scotch that David had left on our table and I watched Lindsay and James dance together. They were having fun. They were dancing like me and David should. Where was he anyway?

I took my phone out and called him but he didn't pick up.

_Elizabeth's POV_

"How may I help you?" I heard a voice wake me up from the deep abyss of darkness I was fading into.

I opened my eyes. I was still in the forest. I could see the sky getting lighter over the trees.

Who said that? The sound was familiar.

"Go ahead I'm listening" the computerized voice said. I blinked a little trying to make the stars fade from my vision.

It took me a minute to understand that the phone in my back pocket might have accidentally activated Siri.

"Call David" I croaked in a voice I barely recognized. I couldn't breathe. I knew I had lost too much blood.

"Calling David."

Oh thank God. Why wasn't Keisha back with help yet?

The phone rang.. And it kept ringing and ringing.

He wasn't going to pick up. 'David...' I tried the mind link. Why wasn't it working? Only he could heal me because of our link.. I was going to die.

I was going to die eventually and I was okay with that. But facing the prospect of dying was a lot worse than I had thought. And I didn't want to die. I wanted to live. Even if for a few more days.

The phone kept ringing and the darkness called to me like a lullaby.

Where are you David?

_David's POV. _

I felt my phone vibrate as I made my way through bodies.

I let it ring when I saw it was Keisha. She can wait.

"Get out of my way" I mumbled to one of the men.

***I bet you thought they were dead bodies muahaha***

"What's a pretty boy like you doing here?"

"Pretty boy can still beat the shit out of you if he wants" I replied.

He tried to take a swing at me but another man stopped him. "Are you crazy?! That is Prince David. Even if he wasn't the Prince he'd beat the shit out of you, get out."

I growled at him for trying to defend me, I was more than capable of defending myself. However I let it go. I was in no mood for this and I had a reason why I was here in this dark dingy place.

I went further in and saw the man I was looking for. "Rio."

He looked up surprised "Prince David!" he bowed deeply. I had once saved him so he owed me but he also greatly respected me like everyone else. "Pleasant surprise, how may I help you?"

"Just looking for some good quality Demon Blood."

"You've come to the right place then" Rio replied "I just got fresh and excellent quality Demon Blood; let me go get it for you."

When he came back I paid him a handsome amount even though he refused.

I left once I had acquired what I required.

I drank the first pack in a matter of seconds.

The thrill of it made me feel sooooo good. The sensations it brought with it made me feel amazing. I could feel a goofy grin coming on my face as sparks flew within me.

My fangs elongated. There weren't words coming to my mind to explain just how great I felt.

I drowned the second bag which was considered close to dangerous. And right after I took the third bag of demon blood.

I felt explosions in my head.

I wanted to feed. My fangs stayed out as I enjoyed the feeling of letting them out. I went to one of the blood whores and bit into her skin. I loved the feeling of biting into someone's skin. It had been a while since I had used my fangs and it was near impossible to stop when high on demon blood. The rush was beyond any words.

Images of Elizabeth and that man doing the same thing flashed into my head and I squeezed my eyes shut, biting harder into the girl standing before me.

When I let her go she fell to the floor, drained of all her energy and I left her some money for her services.

I let my fangs hang loose, with the amount of demon blood in my system they wouldn't have retracted anyway.

I was feeling too relaxed and happy.

I sway with the music on my own and I was completely content with that.

A girl grabbed my hand, a vampire, and led me to a corner.

I was too out of my mind to care about what was happening or what was going to happen.

She put her arms around my neck and I felt my pocket vibrate.

She put her body against me and kissed me. There was something wrong. It registered a minute later because my mind was too slow. The vibration brought me a little back to my senses.

I pushed myself from the wall, away from her and grabbed the source of the vibration. My phone displayed 'Cutie' it took another second to register it was Elizabeth calling me.

The women was giving my neck kisses and when I understood what was happening and that she wouldn't stop I snapped her neck and watched her fall. She would be okay in an hour anyway. I grabbed the wall for support as I swayed.

My heart beat increased drastically. Why was she calling me? I was tempted to ignore it but I just couldn't bring myself to do it, even when I had huge amounts of demon blood in my system, I couldn't ignore her. I couldn't believe the effect she had on me. I felt my anger curtail.

I stumbled forward.

"Hello" I said in a voice I couldn't recognize. I cleared my throat "hello?"

I heard her labored breathing.

_Elizabeth's POV_

"Hello?" I heard him.

Was that David? He sounded different. Was everything okay?

"David?" I whispered unable to talk any louder.

"Elizabeth?" He cleared his throat "Elizabeth? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Concern laced his voice which otherwise sounded like he was putting all his energy into talking. His words were slurred and his voice was low. It felt like he was drunk multiplied by 100.

"David.. I'm in the forest...outside the club... Help me...I've los-" I started crying "I'm scared David.. I was attacked.. Keisha was supposed to get you... I'm.. I can't move.. Hurry.."

"I'll be there in a minute." I had already started to hear the whoosh sound but there was something wrong with him. He was groaning as if the fast movements were painful.

"Stay with me Liz, keep talking!" His voice said although strained it seemed so far away to me.

"I'm sorry David.. For everything.. I will always love you..." I had to let him know. I was dying. I had to tell him that.

"No no no no. Don't talk like that. I'm almost there."

I could feel my eye lids grow heavy. I really tried to stay up but sleep sounded so much better. Maybe this time I'll go into an eternal slumber.

"Liz! Liz! Elizabeth Mason! You stay awake you hear me! I'm here I'm here!"

I heard his phone drop and he skid to his knees and grabbed me.

"No no no no no." I could see it in his eyes that the damage was too much. He kept mumbling something over and over again. It sounded like he was saying 'too much demon blood'

I knew it in my heart that he couldn't fix me.. "It's okay" I whispered with tears in my eyes. "Just hold me.."

I was ready to say goodbye to him but all of a sudden he said "fuck it" and bit me.

That familiar rush came to me and I felt…. Good. The pain was almost gone in an instant.

Then I heard it. A gun shot. And then I felt it.

**Love Z**

**Ops. That doesn't sound too good.**

**Let me know what you think. PS- Don't hate the characters there is always something deep within that doesn't meet the eye.**

**If you haven't done it then like my facebook page, the link is on my profile!**


	26. Chapter 26 All these years

**You guys are in for a shock.**

**Disclaimer! Mine mine all mine!**

**All these years..**

It was pain like I've felt before and so much blood was everywhere.

I heard David groan a couple of times as if in serious pain.

In the next moment I figured out that the blood wasn't coming from me, my wounds had almost healed but not completely.

The bullet was shot at David and it was his blood. The pain I had felt was through our bond that he felt. Usually he blocked the pain but it seemed it had overpowered him himself.

I looked around to see who had shot him but the forest was empty.

"Call James. NOW. Tell him 3, tell him 3" He groaned grabbing my hair, his voice sounded as if he hadn't had a drop of water in ages. His fangs still out, he was bleeding and losing consciousness.

I pushed him up and off of me only to find a gun fall to the ground…

He had shot himself.. My hands went to my mouth in shock. "What did you do David!?" I grabbed his shirt to pull him up but his eyes just rolled back into his skull.

This was not the time to ask him questions. This was the time to focus on making things better. I grabbed the phone, ignoring the blood on my hand.

I called Lindsay because I didn't have James's number.

She picked up very quickly. Despite the loud background music I knew she'd be able to hear me so I waited for nothing and said "Come to the forest behind the club and bring James, hurry!"

The urgency in my voice conveyed the message and in a matter of seconds they were here.

"What happened here?" James asked in a serious but calm tone and went straight to David whereas Lindsay came to hug and support me.

"I- I was attacked, me and Keisha, there was a group of men, I- I tried to distract them and they almost drained me of my blood, I called David and he saved me, then he just-he just shot himself and told me to call you."

"Call Mike and tell him to get here." He told Lindsay. "Anything else that you remember that would help understand why he shot himself?"

I struggled to think, he had said something about demon blood?

"Demon blood, he said too much demon blood! And to tell you 3?"

"Fuck." I had never seen James use such language but when he did it seemed that the situation was quite serious.

He ripped open David's shirt and suddenly David started convulsing on the ground. I started coughing up blood at exactly the same time. "He's going into shock." I fell to my knees and saw Keisha enter the scene but it was the last thing I saw as my eyes rolled back into my head and I fell to the ground.

_Lindsay's POV._

Mike was on his way and just as I turned around I saw the horrific scene before me.

David was going into shock, Elizabeth had fallen unconscious and Keisha was screaming and hurling herself onto James who needed space to work on David.

I grabbed Keisha and pushed her back and compelled her to shut up and stand in a corner. I was too angry with her for reasons that ranged from her childish behavior to not telling us what had happened to Elizabeth. In that moment I couldn't care less if she was going to be my sister-in-law.

I went to James to see if I could help. "James, what's wrong with him?"

"He had three bags of demon blood in his system when he was trying to heal Elizabeth. He shot himself to save her from himself." His voice breaking a little and he took a sigh. I had never seen James this way. He was breaking up and trying to be strong at the same time.

Soon thereafter Mike arrived and was briefed by James. He got to work, his face going pale and that was never a good sign.

What had he done? I thought. Demon blood was dangerous. It transformed our bodies in ways we couldn't control. It made us into monsters. And he had taken in three bags full of them! What was he thinking? I couldn't comprehend the pain he must have been in while trying to rush to Elizabeth. Demon Blood was not for those who wanted to use their vampire abilities; it was for those who wanted their senses subdued.

I could see why he had shot himself, because if he hadn't he would've drained her until there was just enough blood in her body to survive, even if she would've survived as a vegetable. It turned us into demons. Literally. Our sense of right and wrong changes and we don't really care.

I was surprised at David's willpower at controlling and shooting himself. But the gun he had used was special custom made that he always carried around and it was deadly laced with magic and powerful enough to kill just about anyone. He probably didn't have any other option.

I looked at Elizabeth, awestruck at the bond they shared; physical and emotional. I wish I could share something like this with James and I couldn't begin to imagine how awkward it would be now that David was with Keisha. I admired Liz for her emotional strength. If anything today had proven, it was that he still cared for her a lot more than he let on. I always wondered why they had parted ways.

David for months hadn't spoken a word to anyone and it remained a mystery why they had broken up. Liz had showed up many times crying at our doorstep asking to meet him but he never even opened the door.

I saw him lying there on the ground with blood coming out of his mouth that if anyone had been in his position, even me, although I loved James a lot, I don't think I would've been able to do what he did. The Demon blood wouldn't have let me and if I had I would've ended up killing him because I wouldn't have been able to pull the trigger on myself. And I wouldn't ever forgive myself if anything happened to him because of me.

I really admired the strength that David possessed. Strength and wisdom he had acquired over the years of pain, misery and experience.

I wasn't worried about Elizabeth. She was just being affected by the external forces. I was worried about David.

From the looks of Mike and James it seemed that there was a chance David wouldn't survive this.

James came running to me.

"Do you think there's a chance we could get your mother here?"

"She's half way across the world doing errands for your father. How will she get here in time?"

"We need magic." He frowned. "We need to take the bullet out and Mike isn't able to take it out. It's not coming out that way."

"James... I don't know.. I guess I could try.."

"Babe I don't think you have a choice. He's going to die."

"I've never done this before James."

"I have full faith in you. You can do that."

I was worried. I was worried because if I failed my relationship may not remain the same with James. I was worried that he would blame me. But when I looked at James, he was so heartbroken that I said "okay. I'll try"

Because trying would be the least I could do for the man I love.

I walked to an unconscious David and tried to use magic, magic which I hadn't used in centuries, hoping and praying he would be okay after this.

_Elizabeth's POV._

I felt like I was waking up from a deep slumber.

I looked around; I was in bed, with David next to me.

He looked so.. peaceful. I smiled and got closer to him. I curled up right next to him and took in a deep breath.

I lay there for a minute and hugged him but he.. he didn't even seem to be moving and he was so cold..

I cracked an eye open. "David?" I moved his arm but I received no response.

And then it was as if someone had opened the flood gates of my mind. I remembered what had happened.

I felt tears coming to my eyes "David? Wake up! David?"

Why wasn't he moving?

This was all my fault wasn't it? Was he dead because of me?

"David?" I cried out. "Please please wake up David.." but he didn't wake up.

After all these years, the ups and down, he wasn't supposed to die. I was supposed to die. Not him. It wasn't supposed to be him.

**Love Z**

**So for a change, shit happened to David. God, I'm so sad.**

**If you haven't done it then like my facebook page, the link is on my profile! It will keep you updated on the status of this book among other things.**


	27. Chapter 27 Two weeks later

**Disclaimer! Mine mine all mine!**

**Two weeks later..**

_Two weeks later. _

I walked down the staircase which led to where the council meeting was going to take place with all my folders neatly tucked into my arms.

I went inside the empty conference room and sat in David's chair.

It felt too large for me.

I thought back to how David's absence had affected us all.

The first week was tough but in this vampire world where things were moving so fast it almost seemed like everything was normal.

The wedding preparations were back in full fledge because everyone wanted a distraction and they thought that's what David would've wanted.

Everything was falling into place after the mess everyone went through.

I took over his responsibilities because someone had to.

I was made aware of all the threats David had kept us safe from. It was difficult to adjust. I was not as fast as them.

Today's meeting was to discuss the problem of some hunters who had gotten hold of a very powerful Vampire who we were supposed to bring back at all costs.

I don't know how he did it.. i missed David's presence so much.. It's the quiet people who we miss the most because you don't realize their importance and everything they do till they're gone.

Just thinking about him brought tears to my eyes.

However, this was not the time to show weakness. Especially to these people who questioned my every move. Because what right did I have to sit on David's throne? What had I done to deserve this? And most importantly because I had been the reason why he wasn't here.

James should've been here to deal with this, but like I said everyone was doing what they could to cope. Lindsay was going crazy with the wedding preps, I didn't even know what Keisha was up to and James had subjected himself to isolation. I had urged him to do what I was doing, I told him I couldn't and didn't have enough experience, I told him no one would want me to do it and I even told him to ask King Edward to do it. He had years of experience over me.

All he said in return was that it's what David would have wanted. Surprisingly, King Edward in his grief did not have a contrary opinion.

How was I supposed to tell them that I was dying and I would die soon? I hadn't been feeling well, in fact I was worse than before and Mike had been too lost to try to figure out what was wrong with me. And this time I had finally accepted it. This life was not worth living like this, this life without David was no life at all.

So I didn't want this, I knew throne transition is not something to take lightly and for stability and betterment of the country it can't keep shifting hands.

But everyone was too overburdened to share another one so it had to be me.

I waited patiently as they all assembled before me- taking to each other as if they had not seen me.

Unlike how it used to be with David i.e. when everyone used to show up on time and remain silent in his presence, everyone preferred now to take their sweet time and make me wait.

"I will not tolerate this bullshit." I said so quietly that everyone was taken aback.

After a moment of silence they continued talking which pissed me off. It was time to show them the fierce side of me that David knew and loved.

I brought my hand down on the table with force which shook it and emitted a loud band while I stood up at full height. "Silence! I will not tolerate this. The next person to speak out of line will spend a night in the dungeon. Guards!? Close the door. Anyone who does not show up on time and show respect will not be part of this council." My voice echoed with such force that no one dared to speak after that.

I must say I can be very dominating if I want to be.

Safe to say no one said anything after that.

It turns out the guy that is vital to vampire society is the same guy who bit me and who's men fed off of me.

I was beyond angry!

If it wasn't for what he did to me.. if it wasn't for him… David would be standing here. I did blame myself for calling him. For being selfish to live just a few more days but now I had realized that those few days without him were meaningless.

I explored the option of leaving him there because if anyone deserved to die it was him but unfortunately he had some information that was very important.

So we used and picked the brains of some of the most intelligent people on the council and hatched a plan to save him.

We devised a plan that was risky but the only plausible one. That vampire named Charlie had really gotten himself in a mess. His abductors were close allies to the hunters. We had to act quickly before the hunters got a hold of him because he had a lot of information. We could let them have the information Daniel would provide because he had only been here for a week and wouldn't know as much as centuries old vampire could tell them. We would be exposed if Charlie remained there because he would know everything and eventually everyone cracks. Sooner or later they all spill. Once this Charlie problem would be fixed I wanted the council to divert their attention towards extracting Daniel and what better way than to make Charlie tell us all he learned in the past day or so.

The lives of my men were worth more to me than Charlie's so I remained anxious throughout the execution of the plan. I don't know how David did this. People could die but I had to give it to him. He had trained his men really well. They all returned with Charlie with zero casualties.

When he came back the grin on his face vanished when he saw my face. "You…"

"Yes. Me." I said harshly.

"You saved my life.. Even though I…" he said astonished.

"Yes. I saved your life but you will suffer for what you did. Guards arrest him for treason." I turned back to him one more time "And remember my mercy to you. I let you live while David would never have given it a second though. I suggest you corporate with my men and give them the information they require."

I walked away with a heavy heart. I wish I could've killed him slowly and painfully but I felt the weight of my duty rest heavily on my shoulders. Now I knew what David felt and my respect for him grew if that was even possible.

Suddenly I heard lots of excitement as I made my way to the main castle. I wonder what had happened to lift the spirits of everyone in the castle which had been gloomy for the past two weeks.

Although excitement buzzed around me I just could feel it anymore. I felt dead from inside because I blamed myself for everything bad that ever happened. I blamed myself for what happened to David.

**-Z :(**

**I won't say anything but maybe I'll post a spoiler on my fb page ;)**

**If you haven't done it then like my facebook page, the link is on my profile! It will keep you updated on the status of this book among other things.**


	28. Chapter 28 Goodbye

**This chapter is dedicated to MyEden who told me about an awesome song that fits Elizabeth's story perfectly! :D it's called goodbye my love by Ailee! Check it out after you read this chapter, let me know what you think? It fits perfectly there.**

**Also when you are reading the 'memory' check out the song I posted- hero by Nickleback**

**Disclaimer! Mine mine all mine!**

**Goodbye…**

I didn't care about what was going on until I saw Lindsay run towards me screaming "He's awake! He's awake!"

Instantly I knew who she meant. David was finally awake. He had lost too much blood and although Lindsay had saved his life by pulling the bullet out with her magic no one could explain why he had gone into a coma. Mike said it was due to his body trying to recover but it was very rare for Vampires who had special healing powers. Especially as the Crown Prince, David's healing was better than most which surprised us even more as to why he wasn't waking up. Mike said it was something so rare that he hadn't even read about it in books. In his defense there's not much he could know in all these years about the Royal family. After all, the only other Royal family before the Salvatore's was mine. I doubt my family or as a matter of fact David's would not have gone through nearly enough to have scientific cures to rare diseases for Royals. Nor would anyone want to be a guinea pig.

By the second week everyone had almost given up except us, his immediate family. How could we give up?

I don't know about the others but I used to visit him every day with the newspaper and daily updates. There was so much happening around us anyway.

Ever since the incident I felt everyone would look at me with accusing eyes. In my heart I knew they were accusing me of forcing David to pull the trigger on himself. But they did not yet know that he did it for someone who was going to die eventually.

I rushed towards his room when I found out through Lindsay that he had been asking about me after waking up but since I was in the operations room no one could come get me.

My palms were very sweaty as I made my way to my destination.

Mike stopped me midway. "Not now Mike." I pushed him away but he stepped in front of me, blocking my way again. Annoyed I said "What?"

"You are needed in the operating room, they got the information they wanted from Charlie about Daniel. He is cooperating fully."

"I don't care. David's up and he's asking for me. He can take it from here."

"He needs time to recover. You will reign till he is able."

No. He needs to see me. He needs to see that the girl he almost died for is alive and well. But I couldn't say that.

The distress was evident from my face so Mike let a sigh out and put his hand on my shoulder "I have to go check up on David anyway I will text you his update, and I wouldn't have gotten you if it wasn't urgent. You have to go."

I nodded. I wanted to cry. Nobody said it was easy to rule a kingdom.

Putting my duty ahead of me, something I appreciate more in David now, I put one step after the other, ahead of me, back towards the direction I had just come from.

The sooner I get done with this hunter business the better.

"I'm here. Update me on why I was needed so urgently." I said to the people around the conference room.

"We asked Charlie for intelligence he had gathered over the last day or so and more specifically about your friend Daniel." He said friend with such distaste it made me want to cringe but it was a sign of weakness so I stood my ground, calm and cold, just as I had imagined David would do.

"Go ahead."

"You said you wanted a way to extract him, but the only problem seems to be that he isn't a prisoner."

"What do you mean?"

"He is Murdock's right hand man. He is there from his own volition. He is right in the center of it."

Murdock was the leader, the hunter who led them all. "How is this possible?"

He shrugged "Don't know why he's with them but he's their source of all the information they have on us. It is why their last attack was so successful. For 500 centuries this castle has never been known to the hunters and now they know every detail of it because of you. He was here with your friends and knows every place and our weaknesses. We are more vulnerable to the hunters than ever before." He took a threatening step forward. "We won't send in men to get him because our men don't deserve to die because of him. Charlie says Murdock doesn't even call as many shots as Daniel. Daniel decides when and where to attack, who to kidnap and how to execute the plan. He is in charge of the hunters now for all we know. The hunters have never been so focused and organized. Daniel is highly motivated to annihilate us and this is all because of you!" he took another step forward even though Demitri asked him to not take another step. "You are the reason we will see our downfall. You are the reason we don't have Prince David standing there leading us. You are the reason behind the hunters having such dangerous information. You don't deserve to stand there in his place. I will not follow you!"

All hell broke loose after that. The men fought with each other; those who agreed and those who didn't. I was evacuated from there by David's guard Demitri before the fight got a chance to get to me.

The things he said… they really got to me.

"Don't worry Ms. Mason" Demitri said in a deep voice that matched his persona. It was the first time I had seen him talk "These kinds of things happen all the time."

I nodded feeling weary and teary. "Thank you Demitri, that's very kind of you to say. Can you take me to the horses? I think I want to take Sly out for a ride."

"Ma'am Sly…"

I looked at him questioningly "What about Sly?"

"After you moved away from the castle, the horse stopped eating because the prince seemed too disturbed. Prince David set him free but he wouldn't go. Ma'am he died."

Sometimes it felt reality was too hard to handle. Sly had been the only thing David loved before me. He had let me go but Sly… Sly shared a bond with David like no other. It must have been devastating for David. He should have told me. I would've tried to be there for him. Sly was a remarkable horse. I still remember the first time I rode him or the first time I fell into his cage when David saved me.

Why does death surround me like shadow waiting to strike?… Shadow… It was dark, I had to get to David. I saw the text Mike had left for me. It read_, 'All is well, he weak and needs bed rest for at least a week.'_

By the time I got there and quietly entered the room David had gone back to sleep. He looked so calm yet tired, like a child who's exhausted from all the jumping around. Keisha had been in the room sitting in the chair next to the bed David lay on and looked at me with an annoyed expression. She gestured that I should be quiet.

"Why are you here so late?" she whispered to me signaling me outside.

When we reached outside I replied "I just got free so I wanted to check on David, he had asked for me."

"Oh so now you get time to see him? He asked for you hours ago. Have you seen the time? Come see him tomorrow at a more reasonable time. My fiancé needs to rest. Goodbye." She closed the door slowly.

Watching the door close, I wanted to scream at her. I wanted to ask her where she was when he was in a coma. But I said nothing. What could I say to the one who was David's future? Instead I put one foot in front of the other and made my way to my room as tears fell down my face.

Everything was falling apart. I felt that I needed to be happy, happy because David was alive and he would be well, but in light of this new information about Daniel, confirmation of how everyone blamed me for everything bad, I just could be happy.

This burden on my shoulders was too heavy for me to carry. It felt like it would crush me eventually.

It wasn't enough that I blamed myself for everything that everyone else had to as well?

Why was life so unfair to me?

I cried myself to sleep again that night. It had become somewhat of a ritual now.

I woke up the next morning to a knock on my door. Thank God I was dragged out of the nightmare I was going through.

I got out of bed and opened my door groggily. There he stood, casually leaning against the door frame with a tired smirk on his face. David was at my door.

"What's a guy gotta do to meet a girl?"

"David." I said before I hugged him as hard as I could which I probably shouldn't have. He wobbled on his feet a little which showed he had still not recovered.

"Come in, you aren't supposed to be out of bed."

He put his arm around my shoulder for support as I slowly took him to my bed. He had come to my room alone and must have greatly suffered if he couldn't walk without support.

"I did come to see you but you were resting. I got free late yesterday.. It was quite a meeting."

"You should've woken me up." He said as if he hadn't just woken up from a comma but was just resting. I wasn't going to tell him that Kiesha had sent me away because that would do no good to anyone. "But I understand, I know how difficult it is to balance personal life when you have the entire kingdoms responsibilities on your shoulder. Especially since you're new at it. But I've heard you're doing a good job."

I smiled back at him, of course he understood, he was the most understanding guy there ever was. "I don't know who told you that I'm doing well because the last meeting blew up in my face."

"Dimitri. He told me you came to visit me very often. Damn. I missed out on all the cuddling." He smiled.

"For someone who doesn't talk he's been quite talkative lately." I grumbled.

He laughed out loud. "He does talk but it's probably not loud enough for you to hear. Plus he always talks to me. He was the first bodyguard I was assigned and has been there with me since the very beginning. He is a good friend." He said fondly.

"Did he also tell you what happened yesterday?"

David nodded "Come here. Sit with me." He said making space next to him so I could sit there.

I made my way to him. We both leaned against the headboard. He tried to turn towards me but groaned in pain.

I put my hand on his chest and said "don't move." And I turned towards him instead. We sat there facing each other.

He grabbed my hand on his chest before I could pull it back.

His voice was so soft "these kind of things happen. Let me get better and I will fix everything."

"But they're right... It is all my fault. You shouldn't have to fix anything to begin with."

He shook his head side to side. "No. This is how people learn through experience. You look like you haven't been sleeping much. Don't let all this get to you. Nothing in life comes easy."

"You do it so well."

He laughed. "I've been doing this for a very long time. You remember the story I told you? About being a hero?"

I nodded fondly at the memory, thinking back to it seemed like it had happened yesterday but in reality it had been a very long time.

***memory***

He was sitting there looking content and calm but he seemed miles away, his arm resting on the arm of the couch and the other one rested along the length of the couch.

"What are you doing?" I said casually walking towards him and placing myself on the empty seat next to him. He automatically placed his arm around me as I put my feet up and snuggled against his chest.

"Just listening." He smiled back. How I loved this smile of his. It was one of the rare ones only I had the privilege of seeing.

"Listening to what? I don't hear anything."

He poked my nose lightly with his other hand which was on the armrest. "That's because you're not a vampire yet."

I smiled and snuggled closer. "So, what are you listening to?"

His answer broadened the smile on my face. "My people. I'm listening to my people."

"And what are your people saying?"

He shook his head as if there was more to the story. "They love me. They talk very high of me."

"And why is that hard to believe? Everyone loves you. You're very lovable." I said as a matter of fact.

"It's just ironic." He said.

"Ironic how?" I looked up at his face.

He looked down and gave me a playful kiss while trying to get up "a story for another time."

I grabbed his hand just in time. "No." I pulled him back slightly and he let himself fall back into place. "I want to know now."

"Okay." He said slightly turning his body towards me so he was facing me. "It's ironic because when I became the crown prince, they all expected a hero. They expected me to be a hero and save them from everything going on. It was a rough period in history. But I was no hero." He laughed sarcastically. "Boy was I no hero." He paused but continued. "It was a world full of killing and blood spilling. I understood what was required of me. It was something that even my father in his rule did not understand. I made a strategic move. At the time I was labeled as a brutal heartless killing machine." I recall that's what someone had told me the first time I came to the castle before meeting David. I had been so scared. But he turned out to be such an amazing man.

He continued "And that label has been with me for as long as I can recall. Everyone thought I had lost my mind, that the tragedy of my sister, my love and everything else that happened to me had finally broken me. What they didn't understand was my ability to separate my personal life from my responsibilities, from what I had to do as a Crown Prince. After I had resolved everything, all I wanted was some form of approval for the personal sacrifices I made for them. I gave up my soul for my people. I lost the one thing I treasured; my compassion, my humanity. But all they saw was a monster." He looked down and continued. "They realized years later that what I did, the way I rewrote history, was the right way. And never has there been peace like there is now and that's all because of me. So I find it ironic how I am the apple of their eyes now. I am no hero. If they say it enough times, it really does become true. I am a monster."

I put my hand under his cheek and pulled his head up to look at me.

"You are the most compassionate man I know. The sacrifices you made did not go in vain. You are now the most loved and intellectual Crown Prince the world has ever seen. You made this happen. The peace and calm you hear was only possible because of you. I know this story. I heard it before from Lindsay. She also said that people were in awe of how you had come up with such a strategically well planned plan and executed it with such sheer power in such a short time was nothing beyond remarkable. Everyone thought so. And you are a hero no matter what anyone says. You ended their sufferings."

"I'm not a hero."

"Well I don't know about others but you're my hero and I will always need you to protect me and care for me like you always do." And I gave him a kiss.

***memory finished***

I had tears in my eyes.

"Just give them time. Just because they say something doesn't make it true. You taught me that." He said.

I shook my head because that's not why tears came to my eyes.

"You were my hero... Again.." I rested my head where my hand was on his chest and over his hand. I lay my forehead there after giving his hand a light kiss, hiding my face so he wouldn't see. "You saved me again... Why would you risk your life like that for someone?"

"I did what anyone in my position would have done. And it's not just someone. It's you."

"You give everyone else much more credit than they deserve. Keisha didn't even bother to tell anyone I was bleeding out in the forest trying to protect her." I said in distaste and realized it was too late to take back what I had said. I hadn't meant to tell anyone about that..

He grew silent.

"What happened out there?" I pulled myself back from him but remained very close to him.

After losing him like this I couldn't bear to be away from him. I didn't want to talk about it. My nightmares alone were enough without the terrifying event that happened which I seemed to relive every time I was in a remotely dark area. But I had to tell him. I owed him that much. He saved my life while risking his own

"I saw Keisha leave the club without any supervision, and since I wasn't paying attention to the asshole I was dancing with he tried to bite me. So I rushed after her because I know how dangerous it is these days for her to be roaming around alone. I followed her into the forest and finally caught up to her. I can't even recall what we were fighting about but she was shouting and that attracted attention. By the time we were done, we were already surrounded by Charlie and his men." I shuddered looking down. Unable to speak without my voice shaking. "He.. He saw the blood on my neck.. And said he didn't care about who we were.. I.. I couldn't just let them take Keisha. There was too much risk.. The optics, media, politics... I had to think of you. How it would affect your rule, how it would make you look.. So I made a deal." I started crying but tried to wipe my tears away. David pulled me towards him in a hug. "I asked them to let Keisha go and I would be a 'blood whore' for them. Or that's what you people call it."

"Did I heal you enough?"

I knew what he was talking about. Any vampire that would bite me would leave a mark because I was bound to David.

I pulled back not wanting to answer the question. When I got out of his embrace I saw his wound had been bleeding on his chest. He hadn't healed yet.. "You're bleeding!"

I tried to touch him there but he grabbed my hand with force.

"Answer the question Elizabeth."

"David... You did your best."

That seemed to flair his temper. "Not good enough apparently. Show me."

I showed him my wrist that was hiding underneath my full sleeves shirt.

"Is that all? How many were there?"

"I don't know.."

He grabbed both my wrists and pulled me towards him. "Tell me now."

I started crying. "I don't want you to see me like this..." I didn't want him to see how ugly I looked. I wanted him to remember me how I used to be.

"Show me..." He said softly.

I cried. I didn't want him to see the countless scars on my body but I owed him didn't I?

I slowly grabbed my shirt and started to take it off. His eyes widened as he looked at the uncountable marks on me that ranged from my neck to shoulder to my back and arms. Some were near my chest as well. Scared of what he will say I whispered "please don't say anything David..."

He grabbed me and hugged me. "I will fix this. If it's the last thing I do.. I promise you. You are as beautiful as you were the first day I laid my eyes on you."

I cried so hard in his arms. Everything came crashing down as I hugged him. Finally I let out everything I had been holding in.

Eventually I let him go and pulled my shirt back on.

"You should've let me die." I said seeing his bleeding chest. I was going to die anyway.

His face turned soft "I couldn't..."

"Why?" I said looking straight in his eyes. "And no more lies David."

"Because Elizabeth.. I love you… I always will… But we just can't be together."

In that moment I realized I could have asked him why? I could have asked him all the questions that had been eating away at me ever since we broke up.

But I didn't. Because I realized that it didn't matter. The justification didn't matter. As long as he loved me and I loved him... I could live with that. Knowing that he loved me as much as I loved him I could deal with not being with him. I was sure there must be some reason behind this decision and I trusted him.

Finally I could move on..

I was too overwhelmed to say anything so I leaned in. Pressed my lips against his. And kissed him one last time... And we both knew what it was.

It was a goodbye kiss.

**-Z *Phew long chapter***

**So those of you who saw the FB page, what can I say? I love to mess around ;)**

**Let me know what you think?**

**If you haven't done it then like my facebook page, the link is on my profile! It will keep you updated on the status of this book among other things like spoilers haha.**


	29. Chapter 29 And so it begins

**Okay I'm getting a lot of hate for the previous chapter. Chill out everyone. :P Now I know what protest feels like haha! SO MUCH PRESSURE!**

**I know you guys want me to tell you who everyone will end up with. Personally I would love to post it here what the end of this book looks like but I can't due to the fact that a lot of you are enjoying it and I can't ruin that. So all I will say is that have faith in me. It's worth it, plus after this chapter some of the confusion would go away. I know how much you all are invested in this book. Also, there is a HUGE twist right around the corner. I only posted this chapter early because I needed all of you to read this because not everyone is on my facebook page that's why this chapter is shorter too. **

**Anyone who wants to know about who ends up with who message me in the inbox and I will let you know if you cannot wait. There is a VERY big reason they are not together and it will be revealed in time.**

**And also, please be nice and reframe from bad language? :)**

**Disclaimer! Mine mine all mine!**

**And so it begins.**

The rest of the days went by as a blur.

I found out things like how someone had been ruining Keisha's wedding dress by spilling blood on it. I felt sorry for her on that account.

I figured out how to restore the peace in the council by letting them speak their mind candidly and solving their issues one by one. Each issue, regardless of how stupid, would be considered important. Turns out David wouldn't have to fix a thing.

I held down the fort till he got better and he enjoyed watching me struggle with the tasks at hand.

We had grown into this new bond of understanding and friendship. We laughed and bickered coming to terms with our weird situation. He asked Lindsay's mother to use her magic and mix it with his blood to heal my scars.

Finally there seemed to be some semblance of a routine around us.

David had been furious with Charlie but I had asked him to respect my decision of imprisoning him and I talked some sense into him that just like I could not overrule the decisions he made he could not do the same because then there will not be a harmonious rule in people's eyes if we do that.

Lindsay's wedding was a week away and David was well enough to continue our dance lessons which turned out to be a lot of fun. I often thought that he had just been enjoying his time off since he was healed but wouldn't resume his reign. I stayed his interim 'crown prince' lol and he enjoyed some time being on a sort of vacation. Something that he probably never had the chance to do before.

I struggled with my schedule but eventually made time for family time along with my duties. I had finally gotten a hang of it.

David had a talk with Keisha because I heard lots of screaming and crying but since the voices were muffled I don't know what it was about or what happened. All I know is that Keisha no longer acted like a bitch with me. She apologized and thanked me for saving her at great personal expense.

I still had my moments of weakness where I couldn't stomach any food, got dizzy spells or woke up screaming. Occasionally, I hate to admit it, but I would get scared in the dark and scream because I was scared something like what happened in the forest would happen to me again. But I tried to be brave and strong.

David and I had a discussion on Sly too. It was indeed a sad development.

With the wedding so close all the preparations were in full swing.

I wanted to go back and continue college but with everything going on, being the interim ruler and my health issues I decided maybe it wasn't the best move after all. I was going to die soon anyway no?

Which brought me to think about more serious matters.

I had asked the council to arrange an off the books kind of meeting for me with Daniel. If anyone could reach him at a personal level and plead with him to let this vendetta go it would be me. He had to put an end to this for the safety of the kingdom. For our people to be safe and if it was the last thing I did, make their world a little more safer, it's what I would do.

This wasn't my primary mission, with Mike I had started up a secret investigation about my parents. My real parents.

I would never be at peace if I couldn't figure this out before dying.

Someone had murdered my family.

I was tempted to tell David about this mission of mine but what was I going to say? Hey rumour has it your favourite grandfather was involved? I doubt that would go well. Why would I even put him in a position where he has to pick a side to be loyal to?

I trusted Mike for two reasons.

Firstly, he had knowledge that could prove to be beneficial being directly related to the royal family and being around longer than me.

Secondly, he had made a blood promise to me when he became my advisor so anything between us would be strictly confidential.

We had started asking around, discretely of course. I didn't want whoever had done this terrible deed would find out that I had been sniffing around.

Whoever it was, went through great trouble to erase their trail because they had burned down the library to eradicate history from its very roots, and burned down my house with my family inside, one thing was certain. They surely had a penchant for fire. The best thing I suppose about fire was that it eradicates everything it touches without a trail.

That's why it seemed difficult for me to start my search. I didn't know where to begin.

Fire took my mind to Mike and his super power. He was a fire wielder. I dispelled that thought as soon as it crossed my mind because Mike didn't seem like the sort who would do such a task. I also knew if I started doubting him then I would make no progress. At least this way he could point me in the right direction if it was indeed him, I joked to myself.

I suppose I will cross that bridge when I get there.

Right now I was nowhere close.

Before I could ponder on more as to who the culprit could be, I got a text which came from an unknown number.

It read; 'Russell's Bar- 9:00 pm. Alone.'

It was only a matter on how I was going to ditch Dimitri, David's loyal bodyguard, who was with him for as long as I remember.

But I was sure I will be able to ditch him.

I knew the text was from Daniel. It was only a matter of time.

And so it begins.

**-Z**

**So does this look like she's ready or free enough or going to live long enough to enter into another relationship?**

**If you haven't done it then like my facebook page, the link is on my profile! It will keep you updated on the status of this book among other things like spoilers haha.**


	30. Chapter 30 The Meeting

**Okay I have a question; why is everyone asking about David and Keisha's mom? Best friends or what? Did I post something wrong in the previous chapter?**

**Disclaimer! Mine mine all mine!**

**The meeting.**

As I walked towards the bar I recalled the events from earlier. It took me great planning to execute my plan of sneaking out of the castle. I created diversions with the help of Lindsay. I trusted her and I knew she would support my decision because we both knew if anyone could reach out to them, it would be me.

The only problem or question was; was I walking into a trap?

Was Daniel capable of an act like that?

But I knew, in my heart, he wouldn't do that. I remember when he had saved me in the forest by stopping the hunter from killing me. It meant he still cared enough to not let me die.

My heart was racing. Had it really been years since I last saw or spoke to him? The man who was my constant for so many years had now changed into something I refused to acknowledge.

Was it really me who brought out the worst in people? I recalled what David had become in the last few months of our relationship and now Daniel.

Maybe it was a good thing I was dying.

I entered the bar, alone and with no backup plan.

I could spot him the minute I laid my eyes on the people around.

He sat at the bar waiting patiently, his eyes were dark and he wore a long coat that covered whatever was hidden underneath.

I almost forgot how handsome he was but now he had a dark aura around him.

Then I noticed the differences from the soft boy I knew to the man in front of me. His features had become more prominent and his face had a hard look about it. His eyes seemed haunted yet menacing and dark.

He stood up as I reached him not expecting the hug I received.

"You look like shit." He said.

"I feel like shit." I replied with a smile.

His smile on the other hand had a tinge of sadness in it.

"How have you been?" I asked him to break the icy awkward silence that had filled up between us. Something that felt so weird as we always had so much to talk about.

"I've been fine." He shrugged. He didn't ask how I was doing though and maybe he didn't care. Why was I expecting a little reunion of some sort?

After a few more moments of silence he said in an impersonal manner "I know you wanted me here for some reason. Let's get down to business shall we?"

Suddenly I realized we weren't alone. The bar was oddly quiet and I looked around to find all eyes on me, all men wearing the same kind of outfit that Daniel was with the red patch on their arm. It clicked in my head like a puzzle put together; I was in a bar full of hunters.

"You brought people with you."

He nodded. "I asked you to come alone, not that I would be alone."

"I-"

He cut me off "I know why you're here. You want to cut a deal with me and you think because I loved you, I would listen to you and agree to your shitty terms. Well here is a newsflash for you: that's not going to happen."

"I just wanted to talk to you.." I said feeling stupid and looking down at his shoes.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I just wanted to know why… why you would wage war against my people."

It seemed he got angry at this, more angry than I had ever seen him before.

"Your people?" he scoffed. "You're a human. They are not your people. WE are your people. You are one of us. You want to know why? Huh? Because it wasn't enough for them to take my parents they also took you from me. You want to know why? Because I still remember the day when a vampire compelled me to watch as he killed my parents in front of me. Because I still remember what you said to me. And because of that I will not rest till every single one of them is dead. How can you say they are your people? You don't remember what they did to you? You don't remember that they tossed you aside? Left you to die? That your parents were alive and they never told you?" By now he was off his seat and hovering above me. His words felt like knives and I felt tears prick my eyes. I knew his parents had died but I never knew about this. I was told they died in an accident and I didn't mean to hurt Daniel to such an extent. I wanted to apologize to him but this was not a time to show any weakness.

"You have waged war against MY people Daniel, you have waged war against me. I guess 'your' people never told you did they? I am the last living Mason Heir, decedent of the direct line of the original vampire who was my grandfather, the royal heir which is the actual holder of the throne if anything happens to David and the only remaining challenge to the throne. I never meant to hurt you but revenge is not the right way to mourn the loss of your parents." With each word I rose from my seat to stand my ground. "If you want my help, I will give it to you but only if you choose the right path. You do not need to be a part of what is to come next. If history has taught us anything it is that hunters do not win against vampires. And I would hate to see you on the other side." He was surprised to hear about my heritage.

I walked away after saying that but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "No Elizabeth. It is I who is extending a hand of help to you. To give you a way out of this mess you have gotten yourself into. Everyone lies to get what they want, so what if they lied about your heritage. Does it really make a difference?"

"It's all about perception Daniel."

I kept walking away till I heard him say "I will leave them but only on one condition."

I turned back out of curiosity.

"What would that one condition be?"

"You. I will only walk away from all this if you will walk away with me."

"I'm too deep in, there is no getting out for me."

"That's my problem as well, but if you agree to this, we both can be done once and for all."

"There is something you need to know, which no one does, but I cannot tell you here in front of these people and make it part of this joke of a negotiation. I trusted you, as a friend who has known you for years, but this is what I got. When you're serious then get in touch with me." I said and walked away.

Again he rushed to me and said "I'm serious. If you walk away with me right now I will leave with you."

My impulse was stronger than ever to jump to his aid, looking at his pleading eyes, but sadly I had to put myself first. "I can only tell you what I want to tell you if you meet me alone."

"Okay. I will reach out to you soon."

I nodded and left.

So that seemed like an epic fail. Was I really going to tell him I was going to die?

When I got home, I wasn't in a lot of trouble, so it seems the distraction worked.

I thanked Lindsay for her help and told her what had happened. She asked me what I was going to say to him when I met him next and that I couldn't possibly even think of leaving. I told her I would have to come up with something good and refused to talk any further on the matter.

After all, if she was to remain my ally she must not know I am dying otherwise she will rush the news to David and then yet again we would have another problem.

**-Z**

**I know its super short but it's all I've written, next chapter will be better, just need to brain storm and get some ideas, got any? :(**

**If you haven't done it then like my facebook page, the link is on my profile! It will keep you updated on the status of this book among other things like spoilers. ;)**


	31. Chapter 31 The Race

**Here's a very long chapter to make up for everything, please check the question at the end of the chapter.**

**Sadia, don't worry, I am not abandoning this book ;)**

**Disclaimer! Mine mine all mine!**

**The race.**

The next couple of days went by in a blur with the wedding preparations in full swing. David had resumed control of the throne and was up to date on everything that had been happening. He didn't know I had met Daniel yet.

I had received a text about an upcoming race, one that I had looked out for since as long as I entered the race but it seemed that ever since that talk with David about letting go, it had changed me. I didn't care about much anymore, but this, this hadn't changed.

If I wanted to leave a mark in this short life of mine I knew it would be this. I had to win this. I could not let the years of hard work go and for as long as I could remember I had always wanted to do this.

I was walking with my head down, reading the text again and again till I bumped into someone and almost dropped my phone but caught it just in time.

I heard a chuckle and knew it was David. "Always bumping into me." he said as I picked up my phone.

"No, it's the other way around, watch where you're going. "

"Hey, you were looking at your phone and walking it was bound to happen."

"I was looking down at it, but you weren't.. someone might even say you bumped into me on purpose." I winked at him.

I was walking away when he said "What's your plan for tonight?"

My heart picked up the pace and I said in my childish tone "Nothing yet.. Why?.. What about you?"

"Good, you can accompany me to the council meeting."

"But I can't."

"Why not?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Because…."

"Because?" He said, his curiosity increasing.

"Becauseihavetogototheracehappeningtonigh" I said in a rush trying hard not to get in trouble. I don't know why I was so scared what David would do.

"Because you have to go to a race tonight? You're not going." I think this is precisely why I didn't want David to know.

"Of course I am!"

"No you're not."

"I wasn't asking for permission and you're annoying, I can see that now you know."

He rolled his eyes. "Well, if you won't listen to me then I will just have to come along."

"I don't need a babysitter."

"I won't be a babysitter, I'll be your co-seat. I want to see what it is you love so much about this sport, what you love about putting your life in danger."

I rolled my eyes, overdramatic much?

"See you at 8 then."

I walked away, thinking about my parents. I hadn't seen them in a while which made me feel bad because I saw other people from David's family more often than I met my own. I am sure that's also because of the fact that I am living there too.

As I walked away I felt dizzy and something wet slide down my nose. I rubbed it off and saw that I was getting another nose bleed. I doubted that the decision I made to participate in the race was not a logical one keeping my health in mind but I had to do it.

My condition had been getting worse. I felt cold almost all the time, the dizziness was increasing and I was unable to keep any food down not to mention that I often coughed out blood and got nose bleeds.

Mike had told me that my symptoms had been getting worse and that it was time to start telling everyone about my coming death, but with the wedding coming up I didn't want to be the one to ruin everyone happiness.

I grabbed the wall for support as it got a bit difficult to breathe, but it passed in a while.

I was going to my room when I heard soft sobs coming from the staircase.

I followed the sound, concerned about who was crying.

As I turned the corner in my line of vision sat Keisha. She held onto a white dress as she cried.

"Hey.." I said softly. "Is everything okay?"

"Does it look okay?" She said in an equally soft voice and she let go of the dress she was holding.

I saw a beautiful white wedding dress that would befit a queen fall on to the floor, however, it was marred by stains of blood everywhere. The way it was smeared, it couldn't even be fixed.

"This is the fifth dress I picked out for my wedding.." She said.

I really felt bad for her because her wedding was scheduled near Lindsay's.

"Have you tried to find out who is doing this?" I asked.

"Does it matter?" She looked up at me with her big eyes looking so unhappy.

"I suppose you're right."

There really were bigger things to worry about like the coming war than someone ruining her dress.

"At this rate I'll have no dress to wear at my own wedding."

I could feel her pain. I had gone through so many dresses to find the one perfect dress and yet she had to go through that process again and again.

Instantly an idea came to my mind.

"Keisha, follow me." Surprisingly she did as asked without being rude about it.

I had decided what to do. I would do it for David and because I wanted to. It was heartbreaking to see another human this way and I wanted to help her be happy again. I had caused enough suffering to her.

I went into my room, opened my closet, took out the untouched wedding dress I had bought and held it out.

"You can take mine. It's unused and one of a kind."

She seemed a bit shell shocked. "W-what? You're giving it to me?"

"Yes I am."

"Why?"

How was I supposed to answer that? Because I'll never marry another? Because I'll never love another? Because I won't live to see the day? Because I'm dying and I want to do good things for others?

I settled for something less dramatic. "I just don't need it anymore."

I shrugged and handed it to her.

She jumped and hugged me "thank you thank you thank you so much! It's perfect. I'll ask David to pay you the cost of the dress."

"That's not necessary."

"Are you sure?" She said excitedly jumping up and down.

I nodded and she hugged me so tight.

She left the room in a rush. No doubt to try on the dress... That's when it really hit me and a tear or two may have dropped down.

I had just given away something so precious to me.

I didn't want my emotions to pent up but that's what was happening.

I got ready for the race and left without saying another word to anyone.

Someone knocked on my window before I left.

I looked at that person getting out of my trance.

"Forgetting someone?" Said a smiling David.

I smiled. "You're serious? You want to be my second chair in the race? You know I ride solo right?"

"I'm serious." He said smiling and getting in the car. Looking like anything but serious.

I started driving towards our destination when David broke the silence between us.

"Tonight is Lindsay and James rehearsal dinner as well, do you think we'll get back in time?"

"Oh I completely forgot about that!" I mentally hit myself in the head "we can try to."

"Are you all ready for our dance?"

"Oh yeah, what's up with Klaus, he's made it so dramatic."

"Yeah…" after a pause he said "doesn't it remind you about us?"

I smiled "that's what I thought from day one you know. It was very difficult to cope with it."

I thought about the dance for a moment, how through our bodies we portray how the guy teaches the girl how to fly but he remains isolated till she helps him spread his wings with her. The hardships a couple would go through and how they would get out of it together, stronger than before.

I smiled in a sad way, trying to stop feeling nostalgic because David had made it clear that nothing could happen between us, hell, he was getting married next month.

"So.."

"So." I repeated.

"You gave your wedding dress to Keisha."

"I did."

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I won't need it anymore."

"That's exactly what you said to Keisha."

"It's the truth David. I don't plan to wear that dress. It was made for our wedding; such a beautiful dress fit for marrying a crown prince cannot hang in the closet and not be used."

"I am going to ask her to return it to you. How can I marry someone who's wearing the dress I imagined you would wear?"

"David, just consider it as a wedding gift to you both, she's having a hard time coping up with whoever is trying to ruin her wedding. Let it be, she deserves some happiness too and she loved the dress."

"It'll be too hard for me.." his voice cracked a little. His vulnerable side was out and that is something I hadn't seen in a while.

"David, you made your bed, now you must lie in it. It's just a wedding dress, don't worry about it." I grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"You're so cold! Do you want the heater?"

"No, I feel fine. I'm okay."

Before anymore words could be exchanged we were there.

The crowd cheered when they saw my red racing car. I parked my car in my usual spot at the start of the racing line and got off to greet my group of friends; Gabe, Rowdy, Todd, Stuart and Randy.

After our reunion I looked from the corner of my eye to see David standing there looking at my company in disapproval. Only he could be standing alone and still looking regal as ever.

I noticed this was probably the first time he had left the castle without any guards, which I thanked God for, because it would have looked awkward as hell if I had showed up with so many guards.

"Guys, meet my second chair David."

They looked at me like I had grown a second head. "Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously." I replied.

"You never let anyone of us be your second chair." Pouted Stuart.

"Meh." I replied simply while they gave me weird looks.

We walked towards where the stalls were and grabbed some hot dogs to eat as we waiting for everyone to assemble. David refused to socialize with my friends and I thought that was his loss.

I had a lot of catching up to do with these boys so I was very engrossed in the conversation.

We heard the final ring and decided to go to the place where I had left my car and by that time all the cars were perfectly aligned with mine.

I saw Frank, my biggest rival, who also tried to drug me at the previous victory party, and showed him the middle finger as I got into my car. He smiled in return, unaffected, which was weird because he was a grumpy sob.

"He really doesn't like you, does him?" Said David.

"I don't know why, I'm very likeable." I winked back at him. Although we both knew it was because I always beat him. "Are you ready?"

Without waiting for a reply the minute the light turned green I put my foot down on to the pedal and so it began.

The speed was exhilarating. It felt great, it felt like I was free.

Things were passing by in a flash and I kept my focus on the race taking some dangerous cuts and turns.

It was amazing and a good experience to share with David next to me.

I could foresee a turn ahead of me which needed me to reduce my speed and I put my foot on the brakes to gradually reduce my pace.

Panic raised inside me as the hair on my arm stood up and sweat formed on my forehead when I realized that the brakes weren't working.

At this speed if I were to stay in the race I needed to reduce my speed if I couldn't do that I would skid and crash.

In a split decision I pulled out of the race and onto a road which seemed straight enough.

I grabbed my handbrake and pulled it hard, only to find that it didn't work either.

"The brakes have failed." I told David when he looked at me quizzically as to why I had left the race.

My focus never deterred as I thought of ways to slow my car down, I had taken my foot off the pedal but the speed remained constant as I tried to dodge obstacles.

"This car isn't going to stop." I told him. "Get out."

"What?"

"Get out" I repeated in a loud voice.

"Are you crazy? I'm taking you with me."

"If I let go of the wheel we're going to crash."

"I am fast enough to save you. It's not a debate." He took my seatbelt off, grabbed me and the next second we were out of the car.

I saw as my favorite car as it crashed and burned. All it was now, was a crumpled piece of metal after the summersaults it did.

Today sucked as a day, not only did I lose my wedding dress but I lost the one thing that had helped me through my rough patch with David. At least I was alive for now.

"Thank you.." I said to David for saving me.

"I'm glad I was here, I don't want to even think of what would've happened if I wasn't. This is why I say this sport is not for you."

"I'm sure it was Frank. He did this." Watching it burn was slowly breaking my heart and I started crying silently.

David put his hand on my shoulder and as I looked to him with my silent tears I said to him "Please take me somewhere far away from here."

The next second we were in a room of a motel, I was on the bed and David stood a few feet ahead of me. I decided it was time to get some booze in my system.

"The weddings tomorrow, are you sure you want to drink?" asked David.

"What else can I do?" I said more tears falling down my face.

"Hey.." he came close to me and hugged me. I hugged him back. "It's okay, I'll get you a new car."

I shook my head "I don't want a new car."

"Okay, I'll go kill Frank, how about that?" he joked which managed to get a smile on my face.

It just made me cry harder.

He kissed my tears and said "It pains me to see you like this, please stop crying." He kissed another tear away, "Please?" and another..

He was so close to me.. I could feel his breath on my face.

I looked into his deep eyes, which always seem to engulf me. His eyes lingered on my lips for a second.

I don't know if it was the rush we had felt in the accident or something else but in sync with each other our lips crashed into one another.

We find solace in the most unusual places.

**-Z**

**Ops. Was that supposed to happen? Let me know what you think. Question, do you guys want details of what happens next between them or just a brief hint of it? Because I've never written anything like it, it might be cool do try something new. Your answers will determine the next chapter and whether the rating of the book needs to go up or not. LOL.**

**If you haven't done it then like my facebook page, the link is on my profile! It will keep you updated on the status of this book among other things like spoilers. ;)**


	32. Chapter 32 Here comes the bride

**I had some amazing feedback for the previous chapter and a lot of you gave me some very good advice. I wanted to try something new but I also thought about how I have young readers so maybe I can put a chapter separately and try it out some other time. **

**I think the next chapter is going to be the bomb shell you all have been waiting for :P**

**This one's a long chapter! Took me forever to write!**

**Disclaimer! Mine mine all mine!**

**Here comes the bride..**

It felt so right as our lips met together. David grabbed my hair roughly and pulled my head upwards to deepen the kiss. My hands automatically went into his hair and I held a fist full of them.

Without any shame, I changed my position and got in his lap.

I could feel him underneath me, getting all hot and bothered. He involuntarily rubbed himself against me, a moan escaping his lips.

I grabbed the first button on his shirt and started undoing it.

"Elizabeth.." he said breaking the kiss, but I heard none of it.

I pushed him down onto the bed and he didn't complain as I resumed kissing him and taking his shirt off.

I loved the feel of his bare chest on my hand.

As I admired him, he flipped us over with his super speed and a surprised laugh escaped my lips.

He trailed kisses down my jaw line on to my throat. I moaned a little as he nibbled on my skin and into the night we went.

I woke up with a mild headache to my phone vibrating over and over again.

I looked at it and it seemed I had a lot of missed calls and messages from family and friends especially Lindsay.

It suddenly hit me that the wedding was today at sunset because we missed the rehearsal dinner yesterday.

My friends on the other hand were concerned whether I was dead or alive after they probably found my car, I decided since I would sooner or later die I might as well start from here, otherwise what would I say? Hey I am alive but I am dying from something unknown? That would be like putting them through torture. So I ignored that for now.

There was also a message from Daniel to meet him and give him the answer by tonight.

I rushed out of bed with the sheet wrapped around me. David was nowhere in sight. That knowledge stung a little but I had no time to dwell on that.

I rushed to the bathroom and decided to take a quick shower.

I managed to get in regardless of feeling a bit dizzy.

I rushed through my shower even as my body protested and right when I stepped out of the shower I felt so nauseous that I slipped, lost my balance and fell on the floor hitting my head on the sink.

I was tied somewhere, my arms extended above me and they hurt. I looked around to a weird room.

There was a man…. A scarred man.. He looked like the man who followed me in the café and everywhere around… he looked like that shadow… why was he looking at me? Had I been kidnapped?

Lincoln.. wasn't he dead? Was I dreaming?

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain! Sloan? Why was he hurting me? I screamed.

"Liz" I heard David call out. I opened my eyes to find myself in a completely different environment; I was back in the dingy motel room.

David had me in his arms, gently holding my head up and pushing my hair back. "Are you okay? What happened?"

I looked around "I must have hit my head somewhere or fainted."

He helped me stand up "do you feel okay enough to walk?" I nodded but he still helped me to bed.

I was in nothing but a towel, yet I felt no embarrassment. I must have looked confused because David said "What's wrong?"

I looked at him and said "Lincoln and Sloan, I know they died in a plane crash.. but I had a weird dream about them." ***PEOPLE DO NOT FREAK OUT, I AM SURE YOU'VE FIGURED IT OUT. IT'S NOT OVER. Drumroll!***

He tensed up a little in discomfort, I am sure this must be a sore topic for him, to lose his best friend and brother together, "What kind of dream?"

I hesitated "I'm sure it's nothing. We missed the rehearsal dinner; let's try not to miss the wedding." I rushed back into my scattered clothes.

We didn't have a car anymore so David decided to take me with him to the castle by using his vampire speed. Weirdly we yet had to talk about what we did last night and where we stood with each other after what had happened.

Unfortunately by the time we got there we didn't have any time. Lindsay was freaking out about certain things and James required David's assistance and the Queen was busy supervising the decorations and other things that the party planner was supposed to do.

The castle was decorated so well! It has red roses everywhere and white lilies and matched the bride's bouquet. She wanted a red and white wedding and so far everything looked spectacular. The combination was something I suggested as I always wanted that for my wedding, the red contrasting with the white really had a beautiful effect. The red was also subtle enough to not overwhelm the white. It was in perfect quantity and I loved it so far. I had helped Lindsay in everything, I did hers the way I had planned mine without telling her. I wanted the best thing for her.

Overwhelmed I felt tears come to my eyes. David whispered "I remember."

It held a silent acknowledgement that he remembered what I had wanted our wedding to be, he remembered my little book, the one with all my wedding plans.

"This was supposed to be ours…" he said solemnly.

"But it's not." I smiled and walked away.

Lindsay wasn't very happy about missing the rehearsal dinner but when I told her about the accident she understood. Of course I didn't tell her that I slept with her brother-in-law.

I helped her into her dress even though there were makeup artists, hair stylists and other professionals surrounding her but I felt I needed to do it. For her and myself.

I had gown very fond of her and close to her, we really considered each other sisters and I couldn't have been happier for her.

I didn't even feel upset over the fact that soon after this wedding David's would take place too. Did last night mean anything? Did it change anything?

"You look absolutely magnificent, Lindsay."

"Thank you Liz, for always being there for me, for everything."

"Back at ya sis." She smiled and got in her chair as the hair and make-up artists started doing their job.

"I'm going to go get ready in my room."

"No, no I got your stuff shifted in my room and I've got stylists for you, it's not every day that I get married now is it?" I laughed, so typical.

"Always thinking about everything huh?"

"Hey, without you, my wedding wouldn't have been half as pretty, so consider this as a thank you present."

We talked a little till our make-up artists shut us up because we weren't letting them do their job because of the movements.

I decided to close my eyes for a bit to relax before the wedding starts. I thought back to my moments with David, I thought about Daniels text, I wondered if I was doing the right thing with my friends, I thought about my death and lastly I thought about my parents, my REAL parents. I couldn't die without uncovering the truth.

Then I recalled the dance moves, how aptly they fit, how aptly we fit together. Why had I given up on him? What was I thinking? I would rather die than to lose him to someone else. How could I have let him go when everything with him felt so right? He was my first and he will be my last. But could I really change our destiny?

I thought about how I needed to look strong, for my dad, for Lindsay and for my people. I was sure I would feel my emotions falling here and there but I will maintain my composure.

Maybe I should tell everyone about this unexplainable sickness I had acquired, maybe it was time to let them help me, or at least to say goodbye, because who was I to decide what was best for them?

I also thought about the dreams, the nightmares. Were they really just nightmares? Ever since the one I had about Sloan, I couldn't help shed the feeling that these were more than just dreams. Because how could they just be dreams? They felt so real.

The girls that died in the bathroom… the dreams where I am running away from someone… the scarred man… Sloan and Lindcoln.. Something just didn't add up. Maybe I had seen the future somehow; maybe Sloan and Lincoln had lied to everyone. Maybe their plane crash was like my parents car crash- just a lie.

But then I thought why would they do this? They have no reason behind it and maybe my past is making me go crazy and skeptical. Maybe it was playing tricks on my mind.

"You are very cold and are looking pale Miss Mason" said the make-up artist bringing me out of my thoughts. "Would you like me to get you something warm?"

"No I feel fine thank you." I smiled feeling a little faint. "Excuse me a minute, I need to go to the bathroom."

I went there just in time to spot a nose bleed and rushed to clean it up. Soon after Lindsay followed me in. "I thought I smelled blood."

"I'm okay, I promise." I replied with a big smile not wanting the bride to worry about me on my big day.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. Now go back! Otherwise you won't be ready in time."

My smile and enthusiasm must have assured her as she went back to where she came from.

I took a deep breath, wiped the extra blood off of me and went back to my chair.

Someone was also making my hair. It was blow dried to perfection. Once they were done, my hair cascaded down my face perfectly in loose curls. I could easily pass off as an angel with my glowing skin which was contoured to perfection with the perfect amount of blush. My eye make-up was very light, just some eyeliner, mascara and a deep blood red lipstick.

"Thank you, you both did a wonderful job." I smiled at my stylist and artist.

They smiled back and said "The honor is all ours, we have always admired you and it was a pleasure to use our skills on you."

The other one said "my younger sister is a huge fan of yours, we have always been loyal to the Mason family, you have made us all very proud."

"Thank you for your kind words, it was a good experience for me and maybe after the wedding I can meet your younger sister." I smiled.

"Oh my God, really? That would be amazing! Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." I got up to get into my outfit. It was the same shade as my lipstick. Since the theme of the wedding was white and red, the maid of honor and the bridesmaids decided to wear red so that the bride could stand in contrast with us. It was a simple dress which had a square neck-, was sleeveless and extended to a little above my knee. It was tight around the bodice and torso but flowed brilliantly below. It was accompanied with a six inch black heel.

When Lindsay saw me she made an admiring sound "mhmm mhmm mhmmmmm. Boys better watch it. You just took sexy to a whole new level."

I laughed. "Well, they'd only notice me if they can get their eyes off the gorgeous bride!"

"Red always looked great on you. And those legs are to die for!" I did notice that the neck line was a little too low for me, and my legs showed too much.

"Why is this dress so short?" I asked her.

She rolled her eyes, "Courtesy of Keisha and my friends, they wanted something super sexy yet simple. You were busy with your ruling duties so I didn't disturb you over all this."

I smiled and side hugged her "You never disturb me. I'm going to go check on everything, everyone and get your bridal bouquet."

"You're my herooo!" I heard her say as I left.

James was a couple of rooms down and I saw David standing at the door. When he saw me, I noticed how his whole face changed, he seemed surprised and his mouth slightly fell open. My heart skipped a beat.

"Everything okay in there?" I pointed towards the room.

Looking a little lost he said "Kind of."

I raised an eyebrow. "Kind of?"

Unconsciously I reached out and fixed his tie as it leaned towards the right side. His ties always did lean towards the right till I fixed them.

He grabbed my hand and said "You look stunning." His fangs elongating on their own.

I smiled a little at the implication and replied, "Thanks, you look good too." He himself looked so dashing in a three piece suit, looking every bit the prince he was.

I knocked on the door, "James?"

"Come in." I heard his reply.

When I went in he was pacing in the room. "Is everything okay?" I said raising an eyebrow.

He shook his head side to side "does it look like I'm okay?" he grabbed his hair and sat down, "I can't figure out my vows, and the wedding is just a couple of hours away!"

Letting go of the breathe I didn't know I was holding I said "That's it?" I had been expecting worse. "I thought you were going to call off the wedding the way you're pacing around."

"I don't know what to say, Lindsay wanted us to do something special but I can't think of anything to say to the most perfect person for me, she's just so brilliant and amazing."

I smiled "so that what you say. You say what's in your heart."

"What if it's not good enough?" he looked at me worried and uncertain about himself. I had never seen him like this.

"It will be, she will love it, no matter what you say, because she loves you. Surely you know that. She chose you. Always remember that. You'll do great." I gave his arm a light encouraging squeeze.

"I am going to go do my maid of honor things, you stay put because you'll be knocked off your feet when you see your bride." I winked and left.

When I got out of the room, I made a mental list of all the things I needed to do.

I decided to go check on the other bridesmaids first and if they were done they could go be with Lindsay. The security had also been doubled just in case the hunters decided to attack us, especially with so many important people in one place. The castle looked marvelous if everyone could get past the security. It looked like an impenetrable fortress.

I made my way and gathered everyone. Keisha looked at me and her mouth fell open a bit, "You look…" I was expecting an insult but to my surprise she said "stunning."

"Thank you, you look great too." And she did. She cleaned up good. I thought it would be better not to tell her that Lindsay had hired someone for me and not her future sister-in-law.

Furthermore, she said "Best of luck for the dance and everything." I nodded with a smile.

Well.. That was unexpected. Maybe she had thawed after I gave her my wedding dress.. Maybe now she understood, I wasn't her enemy. But why did it hurt so much to know she will have everything I ever wanted. She would have David.

Motivated to not let my mood dampen I went to get the flowers for Lindsay, only to find out that the bouquet looked so bad. I knew Lindsay, she would hate it and might even throw a fit. Hurriedly I asked the person for fresh flowers and assembled some myself and let them wrap it up. In the process I got pricked by the thorns in the roses before they started to cut them off.

Damn it. I ran into Mike while going in to try to clean the blood off my hands.

"Easy there, you're bleeding in a castle full of vampires. What happened?"

"Got pricked by some roses, I was making Lindsay's bridal bouquet. They had it wrong."

"I will pretend like I understand you girls, but I don't, let me have a look at it." After observing it for a second he said "I can still see a thorn, we have to go to my lab, I'll take it out and put a bandage on."

"No way, you're not putting anything on that'll stand out like a sore thumb."

"Well, I am the doctor and I will do what I think is right. It'll keep hurting-"

"Let it!"

He gave me a glare and said "fine, you leave me no choice." He took out his phone and sent a text to someone.

I gave him a glare back and tried to grab his phone to see who he sent a text to but he wouldn't let me.

A minute or so later, David was standing right in front of us. Mike and I were standing way to close, in fact, since I was trying to grab his phone I was half way leaning on him towards his hand that was extended upwards but behind him.

He cleared his throat and I pulled back hoping he could just erase this moment from his mind, just when we were getting closer this had to happen.

"What's going on here?" he said in a voice I barely recognized.

Mike looked a bit hesitant, who wouldn't. David's poise was so striking that anyone in front of him would tremble in fear.

"Um. Liz- Elizabeth's hand got wounded from some thorns; I was wondering if you could heal her, she refuses to put anything on it and their pretty deep."

"It's still bleeding." He said as a matter of fact. It was? I looked down to see that it was bleeding, a lot, why wasn't it stopping?

"She is?" Mike said. "She shouldn't be, that's weird."

"You'd notice if you would do your job and figure out what's wrong and its only possible if you aren't so preoccupied." Mike looked at me, his expression fierce and it made me worried.

"This is all happening because Liz isn't well. I think it's time to tell him Elizabeth."

"Tell me what?" said David, the first flicker of emotion on his face and it wasn't good.

"Nothing, it's nothing." I glared at Mike, he said he wouldn't tell anyone.

Mike grabbed my arm with force that might even leave a mark. "When are you going to tell him? I can't handle this anymore."

"After the wedding."

"Elizabeth!-"

Before Mike could say another word David said "Enough!" there was so much force behind it that even if we didn't want to we still would comply. "I don't have time for this bullshit. You want a secret, keep it." He grabbed my neck roughly and sank his teeth into it.

I gasped.

It wasn't like those times where I felt bliss and that amazing sensations when David would bite to put his venom in to heal me. No, it wasn't like that at all. It was excruciatingly painful. It was a rare moment, it was a moment where I felt what David felt; pain, hurt and anger.

The second he was done, he vanished in thin air and I felt myself fall to my knees feeling a bit disoriented. Mike caught me. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Was I okay? I nodded, unable to speak, feeling tears prick my eyes.

I regained my balance and excused myself. My hands had healed but I was still wounded. My heart hurt.

**-Z**

**The picture of Elizabeth's dress will be on FB so...If you haven't done it then like my facebook page, the link is on my profile! It will keep you updated on the status of this book among other things like spoilers. ;)**


	33. Chapter 33 Here comes the bride (Part 2)

**Without further ado.. **

**Disclaimer! Mine mine all mine!**

**Here comes the bride.. (Part 2)**

I made my way to Lindsay's room but not a lot of time had passed that I saw David again. He saw me and brisk walked towards me.

Before I could say anything he grabbed my face with his hands and kissed me passionately.

Baffled I said "What are you doing? What if someone sees?"

He just hugged me and in a heartbreaking voice he said, "I don't care, I don't care, I'm sorry" his voice broke. "I let my emotions get the better of me. I'm very sorry. It won't happen again."

"David-"

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what I was thinking, I saw you two together and I just lost it."

"Da-"

"I want to give you something, I took it out especially for you for today's special occasion, I don't want to ruin this day, and you've worked so hard. I'm sorry."

I took a deep breath. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes, I forgive you but wipe the red lipstick off of yourself."

"What?" he looked confused.

I rolled my eyes, took out his handkerchief and cleaned his lips as much as I could, then I tried to get the spread lipstick off my face too. "You've ruined my lipstick you know. I'll have to put it on again."

"You look beautiful." He smiled back as if proud of what he did.

"You better hope no one notices. Lead the way My Lord."

He laughed and took me to one of the dressing rooms in the castle. Seemed a bit secretive.

"Where are we?" I looked around to a dark room, with some room to sit, and some room to walk around, it even had a dressing area, everything you could need combined into one room.

"My secret room." David winked back and turned towards a box.

"Well, it's not secret anymore, and hey! How come you never showed me this room when we were together!?"

"There are many things you do not know Elizabeth." He said seriously in a brooding tone. Seconds later he turned around smiling. Moods. I rolled my eyes.

He held the box in front of me and said, "I want you to wear this today, a lot of royals will be here. When you were with me, you held a different kind of value in society. You were my fiancé. This is your first appearance before them on your own. You have a legacy of your own, your own birth right. You must never forget that."

Many things hit me at once.

It was the first time I was making such a public appearance before the most important members of our community, I stood before them all alone, all on my own, as the last heir of the Mason family, the last survivor of the Cromwell bloodline. Basically, a human with some crazy ass royal bloodline.

I was sad, that this time I was all alone, and I was self-conscious now because I was aware of how many eyes would be on me, especially since our breakup was considered a huge scandal. I hadn't thought of this.

"I want you to remind all those who have forgotten that, that you are a force to be reckoned with and a princess in your own birth right." His hand caressed my cheek and then he opened to box.

I was rendered speechless..

"What is this David?"

I looked at a beautiful diamond set but what took my breath away was the head piece. It was a crown. It wasn't too fancy but it surely stood out. it had intricate flowers on it, unlike any crown I has seen before.

"This crown belonged to your mother… your real mother."

I felt tears in my eyes as I listened to him. "She wore it when your father was crowned as the Crown Prince and she became a Princess. And now, her daughter, a Princess in her own birthright, needs to show the world she still exists."

"Are you sure this won't cause any problems?"

"It doesn't matter. This is your birth right; every royal princess will have a symbol on her shoulder, a pin, to show her importance in society. Then why shouldn't you have a crown. You are superior in blood to every one of us. Never forget that."

"Thank you David." I was so touched. I didn't have word to describe what I felt. This was just the confidence boost I needed. So I hugged him. There really was no one like David. He was so thoughtful and kind yet could be brutal in seconds.

I put the jewels on me. Looking at my reflection I couldn't help but feel amazed at how gorgeous I looked.

"We should probably go, you need to receive guests and I have a long list of things to do." Including fixing my lipstick.

He grabbed my waist and we looked at each other through our reflections on the mirror. He pressed himself against me and pecked my neck.

"As you wish." And he disappeared, leaving me in his secret room without me really knowing the way out.

I groaned. David.

Eventually I made my way out.

I did the rest of my errands and made my way back to Lindsay who was surrounded by her family, friends and bridesmaids.

Without trying to attract any attention to myself I made my way to the station where I was getting ready and tried to put on my lipstick.

A minute or so later, Lindsay made her way to me "I saw that." And winked at me. "Someone's being naughty and getting some action. Who is the lucky man?"

I hesitated, I wasn't going to tell her with Keisha standing a couple of feet away, I wasn't going to tell her at all. Period.

I knew what I was doing, and it wasn't right. But I just couldn't stop.

I tried to look away and to get away with this without getting in trouble but Lindsay wasn't having any of it. "Later." I said which thankfully she agreed to.

After all she is the bride with lots to do but she did look at my head piece in an uneasy way.

Once we were all set up and all the guests had arrived it was time for the bride to walk down the aisle with her bouquet and her bridesmaid.

We were all set up and one by one walked towards the priest. It was really a beautifully decorated area, there was a canopy of roses and lilies where we were all supposed to stand. And most importantly it was located in the garden David and James sister had built. It was her garden, so that in some way she could've been a part of this wedding.

When we got there, I couldn't help feel the stares on me but the only one that mattered was David's. It made me feel steady. Grounded.

I smiled and made my way feeling a bit overwhelmed but ignoring the rush of emotions coming my way.

Then once everyone was in their allotted places, the 'here comes the bride' music played by none other than the famous pianist Beethoven who was indeed, much to my surprise, a vampire. But now that I know, how else could he have created such complex music?

She looked absolutely breathtaking. I saw James; he was in awe.

I looked at David. This should've been us. I thought. But this was the last envious thought I was going to have, I decided.

They held each other's hands as the priest said his words, but they were too busy in each other's eyes. We all laughed as the priest cleared his throat.

When it came to vows, Lindsay's was absolutely beautiful.

_"On this day,  
I give you my heart,  
My promise,  
That I will walk with you,  
Hand in hand,  
Wherever our journey leads us,  
Living, learning, loving,  
Together,  
Forever."_

Waiting to see if James found his words, and indeed he had;

_"I promise to love and care for you, and I will try in every way to be worthy of your love.  
I will always be honest with you, kind, patient and forgiving.  
I promise to always be there for you when you need me.  
But most of all, I promise to be a true and loyal friend to you.  
I love you." _

"You may kiss the bride" said the priest.

James did not waste a single moment as he took her into his arms and lightly dipped her before giving her a kiss. "All mine now" he whispered.

"Forever and always" she whispered back.

We made our way to the reception area, which was being held in one of the ballrooms of the castle.

I hadn't gotten a chance to talk to anyone yet except my parents, who said to me that I looked beautiful.

My father even had a tear in his eyes "That crown belonged to your mother." I nodded feeling the sentiment.

Soon thereafter, it was time for our epic dance.

"Ready?" David asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I replied.

We started off our dance which represented the story of the bride and groom but felt more like ours; they got a happy ending while we didn't. After this, they would be introduced for their first dance as Mr. and Mrs.

We twirled and smiled and made sad faces and happy ones. **(Wattpad users- video on the side, fanfiction users- video on the fb page. Fav song, fav moment! Perfect for this scene.)**

When we were done, the couple danced together.

There were lots of claps and happy faces at us but soon they dissolved into whispers and points towards me. My smile fell.

They definitely were not happy to see this new piece on my head which I'm surprised stayed on my head after that dance. Klaus would've been happy with our performance.

_'It's alright.. they will get used to it. They should know that they have another Royal family among them._' I heard David in my head as a mere whisper.

Before I had a chance to relax the door towards the entrance opened with a bang interrupting not just the first dance but everyone. There was a loud gasp and some screamed as if they saw a ghost.

I myself could not believe my eyes.

It was indeed as if I had seen a ghost.

**-Z**

**For those who forgot what Elizabeth's dress looked like go check out my fb page!**

**If you haven't done it then like my facebook page, the link is on my profile! It will keep you updated on the status of this book among other things like spoilers. ;)**


	34. Chapter 34 It's a topsy turvy world

**The long wait is finally over, I have been crazy busy but I finally managed to type this chapter out, I have big news to reveal to you all which is why ive been busy but like everything, all in good time. I hope you like this chapter, some of you made some accurate guesses. The next chapter will be the big reveal which I will upload next Monday! So till then, review, maybe I'll type it out sooner. :D**

**Negative reviews are always welcomed, I have been getting a lot of those, but honestly I couldn't care less, I write for myself and for those who have been with me from the beginning and who will stay with me till the end. There is much more to my story than a love story which most people don't get or don't have the patience for. Also I think people forget that I had around 50 chapters for The Betrothed, chapter numbers aren't pre-planned but they are written whenever I can so just because The Betrayal has 34 doesn't mean it's ending, there always more to the story.**

**Disclaimer! Mine mine all mine!**

**It's a topsy turvy world. **

It was in an instant, as if a memory had just come back to me. Somehow I knew in my heart that the dream about my kidnapping with Sloan, Lincoln and the scarred man had been real, that the girls who had died in the bathroom were real people with real families too.

That the scarred man who came to the café everyday was the scarred man who had kidnapped me. The same one who followed me around, the same one who was at the clothes outlet… He was the scarred man standing in front of us.

Next to him stood tall a regal looking man, a man who's eyes looked so familiar yet so different. Behind them stood many men who looked as if they could be part of the secret service. They looked more vigil and intimidating than the castle guards including Demetri, which was saying something.

My mind raced. Was this a siege?

My father gasped and dropped his glass of champagne, which shattered on the floor as he rushed to the two men.

"Brother! Father! You're alive?" he hugged them as soon as he reached them. He shot them with questions as to how it was possible and the like.

My mind raced. My heart raced.

Robert.. my father, my real father was alive? My grandfather Benjamin was alive? How? Why? What?

Most importantly, why was I kidnapped and tortured by my own family?

Everyone, especially the Royals looked as white as a ghost.

'Calm down.' David whispered in my head.

They lied. They always lie. I was angry, confused and plain exhausted with my family coming back from the supposed death.

Grandpa Christian went towards my grandfather smiling and said "Old friend. I am glad to see you alive and well."

But he received a cold welcome. When he spoke it was as if I was hypnotized, my mind went blank.

"I am Benjamin Cromwell Mason, King of this landing, here for my throne." His voice so smooth and deep, the second he said that everyone in the audience bowed down.

David had been standing next to me and he too bowed.

'What are you doing?!' I pushed into his head, flabbergasted.

I received no reply. King Edward looked at his son and surprised and angry he too bowed down.

Everyone did including my parents, Grandpa Christian. But I had yet to bow down.

'Elizabeth.. bow down.' David whispered in my head.

'No.' I said defiantly.

That defiance did not go unnoticed by my grandfather.

He smiled and looked at Robert "She's just like you."

"Bring me the crown." He said to no one in particular.

The person who I recall placed the crown onto David during his coronation, went to Edward and held out his hand.

It seemed he handed it over albeit a little grudgingly.

The man headed over to my grandfather. "I have had my time, crown my son. The rightful ruler."

"No." said Robert surprisingly. He took the crown and started walking towards me "My daughter is the rightful ruler."

He reached me and lightly pushed a hair away from my face "you look just like your mother. That was her crown. Mary-Anne, your mother would've been so proud."

Just as I was about to refuse, refuse to be part of this nonsense, refuse to be part of this psychotic family I heard David say in such a harsh voice 'accept it.'

His voice was so strong that I was compelled to bow down and accept the crown as he placed it on my head.

The weight of the crown rest heavy on my head.

When I got up next I saw everyone bow down to me and say "All hail Queen Elizabeth, long live the Queen!"

I looked at David but I couldn't find him in the crowd that had swarmed me. As a matter of fact, I couldn't see Edward, Lindsay, James, Christian or any of the Royals.

Where did they go?

After the congratulatory round and picture session was over, I was beyond exhausted. The gravity and reality of the situation hadn't hit me yet.

I had to talk to David too and my supposedly dead family.

They probably have it in their genes to deceive people and come back to life from the dead.

Once the room was cleared I walked up to them with the man I called Dad.

"Elizabeth. You must be overwhelmed."

"What's going on dad?"

"I want you to meet you real dad. Robert. He's your father. You wanted to know about your family. It's him." He smiled a sad smile.

"You'll always be my dad." I said a little teary. Knowing that my real father would never care for me the way he has. He would be incapable of it because he is the man who kidnapped me, followed me, and terrorized me.

"Come my child." He smiled proudly. "We have much to talk about."

We reached my grandfather Benjamin and Robert. Both of them looked back at me adoringly whereas I looked upon them skeptically.

Do they think this is a joke? They think leaving my father in misery was funny? Do they like to put me through emotional turmoil time and again?

I think I was too used to this so I surprisingly remained calm and collected.

My father asked them. "How are you both still alive? Did Mary-Anne not survive?"

Robert put his hand on my father's shoulder and shook his head. "She was trying to make Elizabeth safe. She unfortunately didn't make it out in time."

"I have missed you brother." Said my father longingly. "Father, you should've told me or something. It was hell going through this."

It was surprising to see how my father had reacted to them. I was sure had the places been exchanged I would've been angry and hurt. Oh wait. I had once gone through this.

"I know son. But it had to be done. No one was supposed to know."

I spoke up "did someone really set the Mason Manor on fire? Or is that just a conspiracy?"

It went quiet real fast. They looked at each other as if they didn't want to tell me.

"This is a conversation that I must have in private with my son."

"But I am your granddaughter. An adult. And a queen as of tonight. Should I not know what befalls my own family?" Certainly this had some benefits and I intend to use them all.

"You are smart indeed. Very well. If you must know then yes. It was an attempt to eradicate us all. We barely made it out. Your father got a scar to always remind him of the tragic night he lost both his wife and daughter."

"No. He didn't lose his daughter. He chose to leave her behind."

That felt like a slap to their faces.

"I love you very much Elizabeth, if only you could understand." Robert said softly.

Internally I was furious. Loved me? Loved me? If he had loved me he wouldn't have done all that to me.

"I think this is a conversation for another time. Let's rest and talk tomorrow." Said my grandfather.

"Okay father. Get some rest." Said my dad.

I walked away from them not having anything much to say with only one thought in mind. 'I have to find David.'

I could sense him a little through our link together. I knew they'd be in their secret room.

Most probably discussing the events before them and how they had been dethroned.

Nothing made sense. David was the future king, with all the State secrets, if anything he should be able to shed some light on what's going on.

I reached the large room where I knew the Royal's would've been but before I entered I could overhear David's father's angry voice. "I wasted my time raising a weak pathetic boy like you! If I knew you would turn out to be like this I might have just killed you when you were little you little shit head. You are a disgrace to me and my family, I should disown you!"

I was a bit taken aback, what had David done to deserve this? It was a bit too harsh, especially since I knew how much his father's approval meant to him. I could feel immense pain and hurt being emitting through our bond.

"What was I suppose to do? I couldn't possibly challenge him then and there for a throne that rightfully belongs in that family-" before he could finish that sentence I heard the sound of a slap.

"Rightfully belongs in that family? Then thank God you little punk didn't get the throne. You don't deserve it. Do you have any idea how hard I've worked to get us here?"

"Father I had no choice-" I heard another slap and winced.

King- I mean Edward was very angry.

"No choice? There's always a choice. You kneeled. That's why we all had to kneel. You know as well as anyone else in that room that you could've easily beat him. You are the strongest vampire. I made sure of that. You little piece of useless shit. Is this what I trained you for? All my effort gone to waste."

"Father, I'm-"

I heard a crash.

"You're what? You're sorry? To disappoint me?"

David remained quiet.

"What? Cat got your tongue now?"

"Whatever I say you're not going-"

I heard another slap.

"That's enough." Said his mother. "You aren't giving him a chance. Whatever he says you raise your hand on him. I raised him to do the right thing. And at that moment it was the right thing. It is their throne that we have been taking care of."

"The throne that they abandoned! We have been taking care of it for centuries! For more than 500 years! If anything we've earned it."

I could hear him storming out so I hid behind one of the pillars.

I heard James speak up. "He's just-"

He was cut off by a very calm David for someone who just went through that he was very collected. "I had it coming."

"But David-" spoke his mother.

"I just. Give me some time."

I heard them all shuffle towards the door and I hid.

I was proud of David. He really had grown. The old David would've thrown a fit to get rid of everyone around him.

Once I was sure everyone was gone I walked in.

I saw David sitting still as if he was deep in thought.

"David." He wasn't expecting me but he didn't move.

He looked... Finally I could see what I had heard.

His face had blood on him as if his father had punched him in the face but there was no wound. His vampire speed must have healed his scars but how could his emotional scars heal?

His nose, his lip and his cheek had blood on them with blood all over his shirt too. There was a pool of blood on the floor where he sat. Blood was still coming out of him. Where was he bleeding from?

"There's a shard stuck in my back."

He answered my question softly. "I can't reach it."

My eye caught the mess his father must have pushed him in.

It was a broken table and mirror with lots of vase and a mess of broken shards. One of them must have pierced him or maybe more than one.

I walked around him to where I could see his white shirt soaked. I tried my best to take the shard out which ended up cutting me a little too because it was so sharp and lodged in him firmly.

Because of the cut I inhaled sharply which is why he asked me to stop. But my pain was nothing compared to his so I continued to dislodge it.

When it was out I dropped it to the floor. Looking at him so calm, yet so upset I couldn't help but hug him. If I was in his place... With such an abusive father... I don't know what I would've done.

Without thinking I hugged him.

"I don't need you." He said softly but he hugged me back.

His actions said what his words couldn't.

"I know. But I need you." I said hugging him harder.

"I'm okay." His voice shook a little as if trying to convince himself.

"I know.." I whispered back a little as he hugged me harder.

After a moment I said "I don't understand any of this.."

"I think now that you're a Queen you need to know everything that happened before you make any decisions. If anything you need to know who you can trust and who you can't. We need to talk. In private. Meet me in the west wing garden at midnight. I need to get out of these bloody clothes."

I nodded as he walked away.

I decided I should look for Lindsay and James to see how they are doing; they had all been there for me and had acted like my family more than once. In fact, felt more like family than my real one.

On my way, I came face to face with Mike.

"So, that was something. I guess our hunt for the truth is over now."

I nodded. "We weren't getting anywhere anyway, how can someone dig up centuries old information but hey at least we tried."

"You're right."

"Aren't I always?" I said cockily.

"So now that you're Queen, your life will change."

I suddenly noticed, from the corner of my eyes, the security detail that followed David around was standing on duty with me. It made me wonder, wouldn't David and his family still need security to guard them against the million enemies they may have made over the time they were ruling?

"Yeah, I don't think I like this change. When I took over for David, it was exhausting.." I paused and whispered "Especially with my deteriorating health.. I was supposed to tell David today, but things have changed now. I don't know how I will tell anyone. There are many things I don't know, many factors I need to look at before making this decision. I cannot let this power fall into the wrong hands."

He nodded. "As much as I hate to admit it, you are right again. We need to find a solution though."

I looked around uncomfortably. "Is there any way this conversation will go out to anyone else now that I have so many people following me around like secret service?"

"It's unlikely, they are sworn to secrecy and mostly remain silent unless spoken to. They are privy to a lot of state secrets so they are very careful."

"If there was a private meeting or conference I wanted to go to, is there any way I could.."

"Sure, just take the Kings guard and dismiss the others for the hour or so. Dmitri is very loyal but you cannot go anywhere alone. You are a human, David could still manage it because he's one of the strongest out there."

I nodded listening intently.

"Okay, I need to go find Lindsay actually so go get some rest, I'll catch you later."

I had just turned away from him when I noticed my phone vibrate.

Considering half my friends thought I was dead I knew who it was going to be before I even saw it.

Daniel's message read 'tick tock..'

I knew he wanted a decision; whether I would leave everything behind with him or not. He had given me a time limit and I was running out of time.

I texted him back instead of ignoring him like his previous messages, a feeling of impending doom filing me up. 'I'm sorry, I can't. Things have changed, will explain later.'

My eye caught the time on my phones display as 12:00 AM.

"Dmitri, I need to go somewhere, please dismiss the guards for now until further notice."

He nodded in a stern manner and after dismissing them followed me to my destination.

By the time I got there, David was already sitting on a bench and waiting for me.

"Are you ready to hear the truth?"

"The truth about what?"

"About everything. About us."

To be honest I was a bit scared.

**-Z**

**I have not edited this chapter at all and written it in bits and pieces so please forgive me for any errors.**

**If you haven't done it then like my facebook page, the link is on my profile! It will keep you updated on the status of this book among other things like spoilers. ;)**


	35. Chapter 35 The Truth

**So here's what you all have been waiting for.**

**Disclaimer! Mine mine all mine!**

**The truth.**

"Dmitri will you excuse us? You can come get her in an hour. I will protect her with my life, you know that."

"Yes Sir, protocol does not allow that but I will for you." This showed me how loyal Dmitri had been to David over the years.

He looked at my outfit and I became conscious of how it had risen up, it was already so short, "You didn't change."

"I didn't get time."

"Are you cold?" he asked and till then I hadn't even noticed but realized that it was windy and chilly so I nodded.

"A little."

David had changed into a white T-shirt and grey Nike pajamas with a grey hoodie with a zipper. He took the hoodie off and wrapped it around me revealing his half sleeves, well fitted white shirt. I wondered for a second wouldn't he feel cold? But he was a vampire; he wouldn't get sick like me.

"Do you remember how I found you when you got kidnapped?" he asked me looking at me intensely.

It was time to be honest. "David I didn't even know I had been kidnapped till I saw my family alive, it triggered something. I remembered the kidnapping, Sloan dying, the girls in the bathroom, the dreams I had seen were real, a fragment of my memories which I had forgotten."

"The girls in the bathroom.. I compelled you to forget that, you shouldn't have remembered that." He said looking astonished. "This means someone compelled you to forget the kidnapping too."

"But I remember you said something about getting the call traced?" him compelling me was the least of my worries. I remember I asked him to make me forget. But who else had compelled me to forget?

He nodded. "I lied. I'm going to show you what happened, just relax your mind."

"Okay." I said as he put one of his hands on my neck and the other on my temple and soon thereafter I was in his memory.

(David's POV)

I was worried sick, rushing from corner to corner trying to find Elizabeth. God knows how long she's been missing, I can't even think of where to start the hunt from!

How did I let this happen! I will be damned if I let anything happen to her. No one was letting me leave the castle, it had been on high alert and they had put me in a command office where I could lead an army through there but they said I would be no help on the outside. We needed all brains on deck.

My phone rang. Sloan. This was no time to talk but I picked up hoping he might have a lead on Elizabeth.

"What?!" I all but shouted hotly.

There was no sound… in an instant I out two and two together. "Who is this?"

I could hear her breathing in the background, I could recognize her anywhere. "Let her go you son of a bitch! I will find you and torture you till you regret ever being born into this world you pathetic motherfucker." I said in my rage.

The man at the other end of the phone just chuckled and put the phone down.

My first plan of action was to get the call traced, but it proved more difficult as it was a shorter conversation than a minute, it was barely 30 seconds. It was also by an untraceable number and the little we could uncover were proxy servers bouncing from one place to another.

I smashed my hand into the wall frustrated and unable to do anything. What did these people want? Were they keeping her alive for a reason? Were these the ones who had been after her from the start? The ones who had killed everyone? Why had they kept her alive? But I thanked my lucky stars that she was still alive.

I couldn't contact her through our mental link and that had devastated me, I thought she was dead, but this phone call had given me hope. These last couple of hours had been the worst time of my life.

Every person in the kingdom was looking for her.

My phone rang again.

It was another untraceable unknown number.

"Hello?" I picked up on the second ring, my voice cautious; I was expecting a call from Elizabeth's captive, knowing sooner or later they would make their demands. I just hoped and prayed that it would be something in my capacity, something I could fulfill.

"David. I've been meaning to talk to you."

It couldn't be… it wasn't possible.. he was dead..

"Do you recognize me?" he said in his deep regal voice. A voice I would recognize in an instant, a voice anyone would recognize.

"Benjamin Cromwell Mason" I said without hesitation but my heart palpitating fiercely if it was even possible. "So you're alive." I stated as a matter of fact.

I didn't want to waste any time. It was well and good that he was alive, but right now I couldn't care less about him or what it meant if he was still alive, my number one priority was Elizabeth.

I continued without letting him say anything "your timings couldn't have been better, your granddaughter is in danger, she's been kidnapped by some lunatics, you can help find-"

"My granddaughter is fine." He cut me off, perhaps not liking my tone.

"She is not. She's been kidnapped!"

"She is fine." He said with such conviction.

There was only one conclusion I could derive from this.

"You son of a bitch." I felt my anger rising. "You did this! You were behind this from the start!"

"So it is true, you are a smart man." He replied calmly.

"Let her go! Now!"

"Let her go? So easily? Then this'll all be for nothing, all those deaths for nothing."

"She's your granddaughter for God's sake! How can you-"

"Yes, she is, and her fate depends on you."

So he wanted something in return. What a bastard. He was someone I had great respect for, but if he was capable of all this, then he doesn't deserve my respect.

"What do you want?" I asked him, my temper rising.

"The question is not what I want. The question should've been what can I do for you."

"Don't waste my time Benjamin."

He chuckled "do you love Elizabeth David? do you want her back? Safe and alive?"

He was playing with me, he obviously knew the answer to that. "You already know the answer to that."

"But how much?"

I did not feel comfortable talking to a psycho about how much I loved Elizabeth.

When I didn't answer he continued "how about I give you an option." Finally he was going to give me an ultimatum, a demand which will sound like a request but really will be a demand in exchange of her freedom.

"You either get Elizabeth, or you can relinquish your title, your claim to the throne and my kingdom and step down as king when I come for my throne."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath; I remembered Elizabeth had once wondered, if given the option between my kingdom and her, what would I choose? But she had never asked me that because she was afraid of what I might choose. My whole life, I built my kingdom from scratch, I put in hard work. But she was afraid for no reason because I would always pick her in a heartbeat, because even if my heart broke to let go, even if I had nothing left, I would still have her. There would be no kingdom without her anyway, she was my world now.

I felt my world crumble around me.. I felt my chest constrict.

I didn't care that I could easily beat Benjamin in the duel that would've taken place if he had come for the throne, I didn't care what my father would think or do if he found out, I just wanted her back.

Without hesitation, I cleared my throat and said "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes, okay, I'll bow down to you when the time comes."

Think about Elizabeth. Think about her safety. Breath. David. breath. Everything will be okay. I repeated this again and again to myself.

"Now give Elizabeth to me."

"Okay, but you have just bargained for her freedom. Not her life."

Are you kidding me? I internally let out a frustrated growl!

"What's that supposed to mean! I said I would relinquish my rights, what more do you want?!"

He chuckled again "well, like I said, you'll get her. But dead."

"She is your granddaughter! Your only one! How can you do this to her! What do you want in exchange for her life? What more can I give you!?"

"You can't be with her." I felt my world shatter into a million pieces. I gripped the table next to me in order to make myself steady.

"What?" I whispered in a broken voice, showing my weakness for the first time.

"You heard me. I would rather kill my own granddaughter than to see her be with you and your traitorous blood." He said, and throughout the conversation this was the first time he was getting angry himself.

"Traitorous?! I am not a traitor, my blood is not traitorous! If you mean that because of our reign then rest assured it is because you left! You let it go and let the kingdom rot into ashes! It was my father and I who brought it back to its former glory and I made it even better than it was before!-"

"It was your father. It has always been him."

My father- oh.

Suddenly it all made sense.

"Okay…" I said, feeling my heart break with a million pieces. She wouldn't want to be with me after she finds this out.

"Break her heart, send her away so that she won't ever forgive you or take you back and move on." He was asking for the impossible.

"Okay. But.."

"You want her alive don't you?"

"I do! But please just-" I begged.

"No"

"Just give me 6 months with her."

There was a long pause. "Okay, might as well give you some time. But she better never come back to you. But if you both are still together after this time, know well.. I will end her and don't tell anyone or else... you know."

I nodded although he couldn't see me. He gave me the address she was held at before he disconnected the phone.

But it felt like someone had disconnected my lifeline.

I wiped the tears on my face, there was no time to mourn, Elizabeth should not be stuck in that shithole any longer than she had to.

But after the 6 months… I had to pretend I didn't love her, pretend I didn't see her, pretend I didn't care… if I loved her enough, if I cared whether she would live or die.. I had to do my best.

"So that's how I found you."

I couldn't say anything, I was too shocked. This was too much.

How could my own grandfather do this to me?

David did all this for me? it made sense, this was always the missing piece because we had felt so right, how could it so suddenly burn to hell?

"You gave up everything for me…" I whispered tears rolling down my cheeks. I adjusted myself so that now I was sitting in his lap.

"Of course Elizabeth… I love you-" before he finished that I crashed my lips on his.

When I pulled away he looked at me sadly. "We can't.. if he finds out-"

"I am Queen now, so what if he finds out? Thank God you out some sense in me and I didn't refuse the crown or it definitely would've fallen in the wrong hands."

"We can't risk it, the price is too high.."

I paused not wanting to address this and continued a little confused "What did he mean that your father was the traitor?" That was the only part I had not understood, maybe I wasn't as smart as David, or maybe I always see the best in people.

"You've been through our history books, you know the rift between my grandfather and yours started with deaths in both families. As much as it saddens me to say this but my father was responsible for it. He wanted to rule.. It was his plan all along and to get back at him, your grandfather decided to play the long game and go after me because what hurts a parent more than the pain of his or her children? My father lit the fire that killed your mother… and I understand if you don't want to ever see me again. I'll disappear-"

I cut him and said "I am not my grandfather. I will not punish you for the sins of your father. It's not your fault." I hugged him. "He killed more of his own family than he killed mine.. I still grew up with a mom, even though she was hateful, I am glad I had her."

"But you didn't get a chance to meet and get to know your mother… because of him." He said hatefully.

"Hey who knows she might come back from the dead like the rest of my family." I winked but after the look I got from David I decided it wasn't the time to joke around so I said "you don't miss what you never knew you had."

"Liz… we really can't be together. He must never find out.."

"Well.. if he doesn't know…" I winked as David smiled.

"You mean be together in private?"

I nodded as this time he crashed his lips into mine. Finally my world felt like it made sense.

**-Z**

**So now you all know. It really was a life and death thing lol. And you guys are finally getting what you guys have been waiting for.**

**Do you think they'll be able to pull this off?**

**If you haven't done it then like my facebook page, the link is on my profile! It will keep you updated on the status of this book among other things like spoilers. ;)**


	36. Chapter 36 The Betrayal

**Without further delay: tada! I hope everything has lived up to your expectations?**

**Disclaimer! Mine mine all mine!**

**The Betrayal.**

Dmitri came all too soon and we decided it was time to get some rest. Tomorrow will surely be a busy day and no one could find out about us.

So I returned David's hoodie and went to my room which had been shifted to the top floor somehow. The room reserved for the King, and in my case, the Queen.

In minutes I crashed into bed and fell asleep. It was the most peaceful sleep I had in two years.

It didn't matter who was alive, who was dead, who was responsible for the crap in my life or who was going to die.

Only David mattered.

The next morning everything was happening so fast. It was really amazing to be a royal.

With my deteriorating health, body aches, I got massages and didn't particularly have to do anything, and the maids did everything for me without me even saying anything, although I did find it awkward and embarrassing when they were dressing me.

They put a gorgeous royal blue gown that fell to the floor brilliantly with sequence on the bodice, the best silk I had ever worn, with a sweetheart shaped neck with no sleeves.*Picture of the dress on the fb page*

"Do I really need to dress up so fancy?" I asked one of the maids who had always been with me.

She nodded with a smile "you are a Queen now."

They put a cape on me as well. I rolled my eyes. "I don't think this is necessary."

"It is, especially on your first day, you can take it off once you have made your entrance. I will come get it if you like." I nodded.

After I was dressed they did my hair. They were going to put a bun on my head but I stopped them. "Don't close them, just curl them a little and let them fall behind."

They followed my order and I looked stunning with the makeup they did. They put on a very nice shade of pink while giving my eyes the smoky effect but not too overly smoky. My cheekbones and collarbones were very prominent but made me look exquisite.

I wore big sapphire earrings edged with diamonds and finally a crown adorned with diamonds was placed on my head.

When I was ready, it was very difficult to walk as the edges of the dress were on the floor flowing behind me as I walked but I managed somehow.

By the time I got down to the breakfast table it seemed half the world was there but my eyes only searched for one person who's voice I heard in my mind 'you look beautiful'. I smiled.

Everyone stood up in my honor. It seemed that the immediate families, the council and some selective few royals were there. I was conscious of the fact that all eyes were on me but it didn't matter, because I looked beautiful according to David.

With all the information in my head from last night, I hadn't had time to process any of it. How I was going to manage my throne, my personal life and my secret life with David was beyond me.

My grandfather, the one who kidnapped me and would rather have me dead than be with the son of a traitor, waked towards me to greet me.

"We want to keep your succession to the throne a secret. I hope you would understand the threats but they may be a bit beyond your level of maturity."

"We?" I questioned. "If you wanted my succession to be a secret I don't think yesterday's venue or event was the right place to do it, where half the world was present for a royal wedding."

"By 'we' I mean your REAL family."

"You mean you."

"I will not have you challenge my authority." He said, calmly but with a deadly undertone.

"And I will not have you challenge my authority as YOUR Queen." I said with equal valor. "If you wanted a puppet, I was the wrong person to place the crown on, maybe your son would've been better at it than me."

"Maybe…" he whispered devilishly. "Putting the throne on someone's head for me… is as easy as taking it away.." he smiled and kissed my cheek as if he hadn't just threatened me.

'Back off, stay calm and collected, everyone is watching, they didn't hear what he just said, stay calm.' David whispered in my head.

"Father.." said my real father.

"I think we all need to have a family chat after breakfast." I said calmly, although I was bursting from anger.

Before I took my seat on the table, the maid who promised to come to my rescue had indeed kept her word. She took my cape off and I felt a weight lifted off of me.

I felt my stomach grumble, I was hungry but the minute I took a bite I had people coming to me wanted to talk to me.

I hurriedly chewed so that I was able to speak again, unable to savor the taste I gulped it down and it remained so for the rest of the time.

I barely ate any food because people wanted to talk. David kept giving me answers in my head on how to handle them or what to say when I got stuck. He was clearly more experienced than me and he definitely did a good job because I had charmed everyone on this table. Even those who spoke to me condescendingly thinking how could a woman lead them anywhere.

My eyes met his, sitting way down on the table far away from all the important people, his family was exceptionally quite.

How times change… 'Don't worry about us.' He said in my head. 'Nothing is wrong, everyone is just excited about you, and things will get normal soon. It's also a big thing having Benjamin back from the dead. In his time, he was an excellent ruler, ever since he lost your grandmother.. Well, that's another story.'

My eyes landed on Keisha, who sat next to him, clinging to him like her life depended on it.

A spark of jealousy arose within me but bigger issues were at stake here.

By the time we were done here, I felt exhausted already, how did David manage all this?

I got up and decided it was time for that talk of ours.

I glanced one last time, hungrily at the table full of food and then walked away.

"I will meet you all in the throne room." I said to them, deciding I could sneak a croissant, the least I could, and have a snack in the kitchen.

On my way there, arms reached out and grabbed my waist pulling me into the shadows.

My heart sped but I could recognize these arms anywhere.

"David! You scared me." I said in a whisper. "What if someone saw you?"

He crashed his lips onto mine and pushed me against the pillar we hid behind.

His hands intertwined in my hair and I he pushed our bodies even closer if that was even possible.

When he pulled away I nearly collapsed because my knees were so weak.

"You need to eat." He mumbled sexily. "You barely had any breakfast."

"How could I? No one let me eat." I whispered back, unhinged at our close proximity.

"At this rate, you won't be able to sustain yourself. You have to put yourself first, everyone else can wait." He had been leaning on one arm which rested above my head and the other hand had food in it.

I was so lost in his kiss I hadn't even noticed he had gotten food for me. It was a croissant wrapped in a tissue with some jam spread in it; he had even tried to stuff it with some roasted chicken trying to make it into a sandwich.

"You're very thoughtful." I said as I hungrily started eating it.

"And you don't have to worry about Keisha." He said casually.

"I'm not worried." I mumbled.

"I saw the way you looked at her, as if you're going to eat her, just don't worry about her, I'll deal with her."

"Heartless ass." I smiled.

Halfway through I still felt hungry but I also felt sick so I decided it was time to stop eating.

"I really should go, everyone must be waiting." I said with a longingly sigh.

He gave me a light peck and let me go. "See you in a bit."

I looked back to wink at him but I bumped into my father.

"Father." I said surprised, my heart beat rising, David escaped in time.

"We're all waiting for you…" that was close.. I kept thinking.

"Let's go then" I said.

It was a quiet and long journey to the throne room; I realized there wasn't much to talk to him about.

By the time we got there everyone was already there.

I made my way to the throne, the seat David had yet to sit on and asked everyone to come closer.

"I do not appreciate being told what to do and what not to do grandfather."

"Eliza-"

"I am not done speaking." His face adorned a grave expression.

"Especially in front of my subjects. You put the crown on your head. Don't you dare threaten me again." I spoke freely in front of them because these were my supposed family. My real father, my dad and mother, my grandfather were the only people there.

"You threatened her father?" said Robert, my real father, angrily.

"Oh don't act so innocent, you and him first kidnapped me and threatened to kill me if David doesn't relinquish his title and now you're concerned about my well-being? You all betrayed me. My own family betrayed me. So never again show me any affection because I don't want any of you. Others have been more kind to me than my own family" I said calmly. I really felt like a heartless person but after everything I had been through, this was bound to happen.

That sentence caused a massive stir.

"WHAT? You both kidnapped her?" said my dad to his brother and father. "Does this mean you were behind all these killings?"

My grandfather looked at me curiously while my father and Robert were about to come down to blows.

"So he told you after all didn't he?"

I laughed and said calmly. "Oh no, your compulsion wore off. I saw Robert when I was kidnapped, the minute I saw him here again, I instantly remembered he was the one, the one who was following me around, in the café, the shadowy figure haunting me. I don't know why you bothered compelling me, I was going to eventually find out. The rest was easy to figure out, you could never have beaten David in a hand to hand combat for the throne, something had had to compel him to give up the throne and the way we broke up.. it never quite made sense."

"Father" said Robert angrily "You said she wouldn't know!"

My father responded "It doesn't matter whether she would know or not, how could you stand there and let him do that to her!? I don't believe you would've been the brain behind this plan, you may have helped him in the execution but I hold you equally accountable! What have you two become! You are no less than monsters and not the family I recall! Have you any idea what you put her through? You lost Mary-Anne and you had no choice because she died, imagine your daughter knowing the love of her life is alive but unable to have him! How can you justify yourself."

"Edward killed them." Robert said in a rage. "He killed our mother and Mary-Anne."

I had to give credit to my father's valor, it was majestic to watch him argue, I had never seen him so worked up before.

"And you think this is some kind of revenge? What did Elizabeth ever do to you? Or is your daughter just collateral damage in your plot for vengeance!?"

"She cannot be with David, it's for her own good, he's the son of a traitor!-"

"And who are you to decide what's good for her?"

Before Robert, who was beyond shocked, as if he had never considered this thought, could respond he continued "Have you _ever_ considered that he is the grandson of Christian de Thomas, a great man! Have you _ever_ thought that if he killed our mother and your wife he also killed his own mother and his own siblings to reach the throne! Have you _ever_ thought that maybe, just maybe, he isn't even in his right mind? Have you _ever_ seen the way he has treated his children, have you seen how great and responsible and sensible his son turned out to be despite his psychotic father? Have you seen the way your daughter has grown in our care? How beautiful, intelligent and kind she is? Have you seen how your daughter fell in love with him or how he took care of her? Have you ever seen a man, a powerful man, step down from his throne, something he has worked his whole life to get, for the woman he loves!?"

Before anyone can answer that he said loudly "No, you haven't! Because you were too busy plotting and planning instead of being there with the only family you've got left!"

Grandfather Benjamin kept looking at me as if he was trying to figure something out and when there was silence and a staring fest going on between both my fathers he said "hm. You are unfit to rule aren't you?"

"Excuse me?" I said deeply offended. "Just because I' m human doesn't mean I can't rule Vam-"

"You're no human. You're in transition."

"What?" said everyone in unison.

"Yes, she's turning into a Vampire."

If I thought I was emotionless, I sure as hell had a lot of emotions running around right now.

**-Z**

**Whaaaaaat? Does she not get a break!?**

**If you haven't done it then like my facebook page, the link is on my profile! It will keep you updated on the status of this book among other things like spoilers. ;)**


	37. Chapter 37 The transition

**I know I know, long time! Sorry guys!**

**Disclaimer! Mine mine all mine!**

**The transition. **

What does he mean I'm in transition?

I don't want to be a vampire!

I can't be dead before I've even lived. I took a deep breath to calm myself and asked "What do you mean?"

He said coming closer "The vampire gene in you human body is overpowering them, have you started to feel it? How you feel weak? As if someone is sucking your energy out of you? Can you keep down food or have you stopped eating too? What about blood? Have you started coughing blood out as well? What about hearing? Must have improved with sharper vision and maybe some healing too?" he touched my arm but I pulled away except he only tightened his grip. "Cold. She feels like a corpse would."

He chuckled as I felt the blood drain from my face.

"Is this true Elizabeth?" asked my father concerned and worried.

I nodded.

"How much of it is true?" asked Robert equally concerned.

"What's the big deal? Can't you just transform me like you all were transformed? And how exactly is it done?"

"Of course I can transform you, you don't have much time anyway."

"You can't father." Said my father in a matter of fact tone "She's bound to David, don't you know that?"

It was now my grandfather and Robert who showed surprise. "No!" they said angrily as if they didn't want to accept this fact.

"It's not your choice." My father replied. "Do you feel better knowing you did this to soul mates? You both destroyed one of the rarest kinds of love our species has."

"Then there is only one solution." Said my grandfather, no wonder people liked him, he was quick on his feet.

"This isn't a problem to be solved father. David can-"

"NO!" he replied with such force but my father did not give up.

"This is not a question or a request. This is my daughter's life-"

"She is NOT your daughter." He shouted back.

"How dare you-" my father tried to continue, although I could feel the heartbreak he felt.

"SILENCE!" I said before their arguments got heated and he hurt my father more than necessary. I was ready to hear and implement his solution if it meant he wouldn't say such hurtful things to him. My real father said nothing which showed that he never has and never will consider me his daughter the way my father did. Nor did he have any self-respect because he did not intervene.

"What is this solution of yours?"

"It's simple, you're just going to have to treat your vampire side with food. You're going to feed on blood to curb everything and live normally."

Blood. Drink blood. I wanted to throw up.

"And for how long?"

"As long as you want to live, you're already on a do or die stage."

"And if I want to be a vampire then what?"

"That traitor will be no part of it. No granddaughter of mine will be in that filthy family."

"It's not like I'm going to marry him but how practical is me feeding on blood?"

"No, you don't understand the bond afterwards like we do. There is no problem in feeding on blood, it tastes quite good."

"It must taste good for you father but how will she-" my father interjected again.

"Many have done it before her." My grandfather replied shrugging his shoulder.

"I won't allow this." He said.

"What did you say to me?" grandfather said angrily.

Father grabbed my hand and started walking with me towards the door only to be stopped by this evil man I was getting used to knowing as my grandfather.

I knew a fight was going to erupt between father and son and to prevent my father for sustaining any emotional and physical scars I said "It's okay dad, I'm going to be okay." I placed my hand on his heart. "I promise."

"He's not your dad."

"He'll always be my dad, you may be able to force us to do certain things but you can never make me call anyone else my father than the man who took care of me while my disappointing family was too busy in their revenge frenzy and childish games."

"Insolent child, you should not speak of things you do not know of."

"You may have roamed this earth more than me, but I am still your Queen, child as I may be."

With that I walked away to my throne, feeling the urge to throw up.

He ordered a valet to get me O- but my father said "It's got too strong a taste for her first cup, bring her a B+"

Before anyone could say anything else I took my father's side leaving no room for an argument.

When it came in a gold cup, just the smell of it made me want to throw up.

As if right on queue David walked in. "Is everything okay here?" He looked curiously at me and the cup and put two and two together. "What's going on here?" he asked in his authoritative voice from no one in particular but he took a step forward. He had probably felt my anxiety and the emotional turmoil inside me through our link but he probably couldn't tell what the problem was from my calm demeanor.

He took a step forward only for my grandfather to ask his personal bodyguard to stop him. "This is a family matter, one that you are not invited to."

"Elizabeth is my business, now tell me what's going on?!" he took a menacing step forward but my grandfather remained unfazed.

"I assure you she is not. But if you must know we're busy saving her life, you both are bound together surely you must know she is dying."

It felt like a slap to David's face, he visibly recoiled as if he had been hit by a brick.

"Unless.. You didn't know." He smiled satisfied. "What a shame, clearly you can't be said to be responsible enough to take care of her, if you were you would've known."

I knew one thing for sure, he was a bitter man.

"Enough. I have agreed to this only for you to stop badgering everyone."

I took the cup and took a deep breath. I tried to steady my shaking hands, I closed my eyes so I wouldn't see the blood.. Wouldn't think that it belonged to a human, I tried not to think this was cannibalism and as fast as possible I tried to chug it down my throat.

As soon as I had more than three four mouthfuls I felt myself hunch over and violently heave into a bucket that magically appeared in front of me.

I felt my father's hand on my back and heard a commotion near where David was standing. Then I heard my father say let him go but I couldn't focus on anything except throwing up because I felt so sick. Right afterwards I felt so embarrassed.

I could barely stand myself, my whole energy was drained and I was leaning against my dad.

"Take her to her room." I heard my father say to David softly as he moved me so that David could hold me better.

I saw from the corner of my eyes my grandfather about to protest but my father gave him an icy cold stare that he remained silent.

David slowly took me to my room without saying another word. He helped me out of my clothes, he helped me clean up and he put me to bed.

Before he left I held his arm.

"Please stay with me…" I said weakly.

"Always." He said back to me and got in with me in bed.

Before I knew it I was fast asleep.

When I woke up next I was in the same position I had fallen asleep.

David's arms were still wrapped around me, I could feel him behind me holding me like he always did and I put my hands on his arms.

"Do you feel better?" David asked softly.

I thought about it for a moment and then said "Surprisingly, I do.."

"Why didn't you tell me about this Elizabeth?" He asked in the same tone.

"Can you blame me? I didn't feel like you cared and I didn't want to worry anyone. I was going to tell you but something or another kept happening."

"I should've figured it out, I should've detected it, your grandfather was right-"

"No, I hid it quite well, and don't listen to a word he says, he's ruined our lives for his own pleasure, he does not deserve to be right."

"What's going on though? Why are you drinking blood instead of letting me turn you?"

That's when I told him the whole story of what happened prior to his entrance into the throne room. How I didn't want my father to be hurt by this sociopath, how I didn't want anyone hurt, including him.

"What about you? What about you hurting yourself?"

"I can handle myself. It's just blood."

"Blood that your human body rejects."

I sighed "I don't have a choice."

"If you would've told me earlier I could've transformed you into a vampire before they'd know what hit them. How long are you going to keep drinking blood?"

"As long as I can…"

He held my hand "I'll be there for you every step of the way okay?"

I nodded, tears coming to my eyes.

"Some family I have huh? Sociopaths."

He laughed and said "Better than mine for sure. Murders. We surely are two of a kind."

And in our uncanny situation we laughed. We laughed so hard we forgot why we laughed in the first place.

**-Z**

**This chapter might have been a bit boring? Writers block :( plus it feels like time is flying! :O**

**If you haven't done it then like my facebook page, the link is on my profile! It will keep you updated on the status of this book among other things like spoilers. ;)**


	38. Chapter 38 The Text

**Guys you have to PM me if you want to know the reason behind the delays, its super personal so I can't post it here.**

**Disclaimer! Mine mine all mine!**

**The text. **

When I woke up, I felt David's arms around me, just as they were before I slept.

"Hello" he whispered to me lightly.

I smiled back and this gorgeous man next to me.

"Do you feel any better?"

"Actually… surprisingly I do."

The pain in my body, the nausea, the lightheadedness, the exhaustion.. it was all gone.

"You look better too." He traced his finger on my cheek "Your colour has returned."

I checked the time and it was almost nightfall. I groaned "didn't I have a long list of things to do today?"

"You did, but your dad handled everything."

"The good one or the bad one?"

He laughed "the good one."

"I should go see how things are going."

He nodded and winked "you probably should, wouldn't leave a good impression to sleep away on your first day as queen."

We lightly kissed and we parted ways, I had to get dressed and ready all over again and he couldn't be seen in my bed when the maids came to help me out.

By the time I was done I went to meet my dad and get an update after I assured him that I felt better.

Later that night, I called for Mike.

"So have you heard yet?" I smiled.

"Heard what?" he said in a mellow way.

"I've been diagnosed." I said cheerily trying to figure out why he was so bummed out.

"Yeah.. David told me, I can't believe I didn't figure it out sooner, it was so obvious but everything is different with the Royals."

"Is this why you're bummed out? That you didn't diagnose me?" I asked feeling that this was a stupid reason to be bummed out about.

He gloomily said "yes, David did tell me everything, if I would've found out what was wrong earlier, David could've changed you and you wouldn't have to go through the ghastly process of drinking blood to survive."

"This reminds me, what exactly needs to be done in order to transform into a Vampire?"

"Normally a Vampire would just bite into a human, put his venom in and kill them by breaking his neck and then they wake up as vampires who instantly need to drink blood to complete the process. Some survive and some don't.. But Royals are stronger so it's different, especially since you're bound to David. Remember how your body rejected my venom when I tried to heal you?"

I nodded showing him that I was following what he was saying. "So what needs to be done? Can we somehow do it in secret? I didn't want to show it to my father or David but I don't think I can do this for long, I mean, drink blood that is."

"That's the problem, you both are Royals which is tricky in itself and to top it off you're bound which is super rare, and not to make matters worse but it's the king prerogative to turn a human into a Vampire, so it's also illegal. That's not even half of it. What needs to happen is that David needs to inject his venom into you and then we would also need a powerful witch. Come let me show you something."

He started to walk and I followed him deeper and deeper into the castles dungeons. There was a room there lit lightly by burning fire, it was probably so deep down that they couldn't get the electricity to come down here.

There was no place to sit but in the middle of the room lay a huge tub made of stone and filled with water. It had carvings on the stone of enchantments that I did not understand. It gave off the creepiest of vibes.

"After David injects his venom on you, he's going to drown you in that tub while the witch is doing her thing."

"Sounds romantic." I said sarcastically rolling my eyes. "Can't someone else kill me? I can't imagine what he'd have to go through.." would it really be worth it?

"No. He has to do it himself, with his bare hands for it to work. The witch will mostly ensure that everything is done right and that you survive but it is crucial for both of you to do your part properly because a lot of things could go wrong."

"So why can't this be done in secret?"

"Because there is a lot of power that goes into it. The witch needs to harvest the power of a full moon. Which btw is tomorrow. And our main witch needs five more witches on the outside and not to mention the witch needs to derive her power from the blood of a strong living vampire."

"David is the strongest, after he's… after he's drowned me the witch can channel him no?"

"No, he'll be too weak to even walk straight. And the amount of magic that goes into it, no one can interrupt it but the walls will shake, the ground will crackle, the sky will weep and thunder will strike. There's no way it could be done secretly."

"Wow, that sounds dramatic."

"It's not dramatic it's downright scary. The last time a Royal was transformed was centuries ago. There's a lot that could go wrong."

"Clearly."

On our way back up to civilization I said "This place is quite deep."

"Yeah, because it's supposed to be a secret. No one other than the Royals know about it. The safety bunkers are also down here in situations of war. Although everything has been maintained properly there's no use of it anymore, we haven't seen a war in decades and with all our advancements I doubt there will be one anytime soon."

"I hope not on my watch, that would make me look bad in history books" I laughed. "So if only the Royals know about these underground tunnels and rooms how come you also know about it?"

"Doctor privileges." He winked. "Just in case something goes wrong, I'm there go to guy."

"They must really trust you."

He shrugged "I don't know about that but since I took a blood oath with you, you certainly can trust me."

"I do! With my eyes closed. This is why I need you to make this transformation happen under the raider."

He stopped dead in his track. "I will try my best but you need to speak to David, is he also ready to do this? It will drain him beyond your imagination, transforming a Royal isn't easy and that too a Queen because the Royal witch automatically binds a spell on the Royal who sits on the throne for it to be difficult to kill or tamper with the crowned person."

I nodded "Yeah I will speak to him about it."

We entered back into the castle. The time had flown and I had decided it was time for another nap.

After waking up again I went on my way to find David.

When I saw him next he was standing in a crowd of people.

I texted him instead 'I know what we have to do in order to transform me into a vampire, are you in?'

I saw him as he laughed at something one of the men said as he reached for his phone. I observed him. He initially smiled looking at my name on his screen, then he swiped open the message and his whole face visibly changed.

He looked up seriously and his eyes met mine. It felt like they would somehow melt me, his gaze was so intense.

He replied 'I am if you are.'

A second later I received another message 'this is not a conversation that should've happened on text.'

I smiled 'it's sure as hell easier LOL plus if we don't say it no one hears it.'

'_That's what the mind link is for.' _He said in my mind with a light chuckle.

The rest of the day was a blur of meetings, strategic planning, thankfully no interruptions from my ridiculous family, a couple of kisses sneaked here and there with David and basically what my average life as a Queen would look like.

Near the end of my day I stretched my arms out, feeling drained and exhausted like the rest of my team, "Let's call it a night" I said and got up.

'_David, let's meet, I miss you!' _I projected through my mind link.

'_Be there in a jiffy.'_ He replied back which sounded so casual for someone like David.

I felt my phone vibrate.

It was a message from Daniel. I had completely forgotten about him but I had just gotten so busy, 'Congratulation on becoming Queen. Maybe you should've taken me seriously.'

Confused as to what he meant by that I was typing a reply but it got cut short by a loud rusty bell ringing off in the distance. It had the tempo of an alarm going off.

It was the sound of war.

**-Z**

**A war?! Are you serious? Two days on the throne and a war already? Her reign is not going well.**

**If you haven't done it then like my facebook page, the link is on my profile! It will keep you updated on the status of this book among other things like spoilers. ;)**


	39. Chapter 39 Just a kiss goodbye

**Disclaimer! Mine mine all mine!**

**Just a kiss goodbye.. **

I couldn't help feel a pang of betrayal. It was ironic wasn't it? My own best friend- or should I say former best friend had waged war against me as payback. He had once claimed he loved me, and recently wanted me to run away with him but his actions prove he doesn't care whether I live or die.

How could he disappoint me like this? How could be betray me like this?

It was my fault, I never should've let him enter this castle, I wish I had known it would come to this, I would've done things differently.

Never had this kingdom been at such a disadvantage of the enemy knowing the precise whereabouts of the castle.

Enemy…. I paused thinking that I had just thought of Daniel as an enemy of the state.

I recalled the words of someone who had bitterly said to me that I would be the reason for the fall of David's empire, that I would be the death of him.

It sure felt like that was possible now since I was the reason this was happening in the first place. I was going to go down as the worst person in the history if this all went downhill. The one responsible for all this destruction.

When I saw David shake me, I realized that I had frozen in place.

What kind of a ruler was I? Clearly, I was the kind who froze in the face of terror.

"Listen to me." he said intently, "Everything is going to be okay."

He grabbed me and the next minute we were in an underground facility with all the other royals- my family and his.

There were screens and monitors everywhere. The door too had a camera showing the lobby on the other side with a huge red button next to the door.

I saw David's fingers moving faster than lightening on the keyboard to see all the angles of the cameras that covered the castle. I hadn't even noticed that we had so much surveillance.

"I got a message from Daniel. It's them." I said informing everyone about my traitorous best friend.

Without looking at me he said "the hunters are working with the veneer werewolves" as if he already knew.

My grandfather looked at David in surprise and said "but they were supposed to be dead. They're vicious that's why they had to be eliminated."

"No, they haven't been dead, I've been keeping an eye on them. The hunters and the werewolves were working together; it was just a matter of time that they would've attacked us for a power play and what would be a better time to do it than now- when the whole kingdom is divided between you and me."

"There is no divide."

David chuckled "I wish you knew your people as well as I did."

He out on an armor and put it on including a microphone piece in his ear. With that he started barking orders that were too difficult for me to comprehend.

"What are you doing?" interrupted my grandfather. "Give that to me, this is not your job, it is Elizabeth's and if she can't then I will. You are no king." He tried to grab David but David growled, grabbed his collar and banged him in a wall. I had never seen him like this.

"I've had enough of you! My kingdom is under attack, we're already weakened in the public eye because of your ridiculous revenge scheme. You've had your time in the limelight and now if you have nothing positive to contribute then shut the fuck up and don't waste my time!"

He looked at me as if questioning me if I wanted him to continue being in charge "You trust me right?"

I nodded "Of course I do."

He continued doing what he had been previously, coming up with a strategy.

He said to Mike "I can't see well enough from here, I don't know what we need to prepare for nor their strategy or what they have in store for us." He handed him another microphone earpiece and said "you keep telling me what you see. Take care of her." He gave him a hug with the last sentence.

In a second I understood what he was about to do but I was too slow to stop him.

However, his father was faster than me and he grabbed his arm before David could make an escape. "Where do you think you're going young man!?" he said in an authoritative voice.

"You know where I am going, Father."

This time his mother interrupted. "No! You will stay here with me, I will not lose another son."

"Your daughter and son died because of that man standing in this room. I will not let my kingdom lose sons and daughters because I decided to sit in this room while my people lose their lives fighting to protect us!"

"You have nothing to prove damn it!" interjected his father. "It's not your kingdom anymore! Don't you see that?!"

"I don't want this damn kingdom or a seat to sit on or a crown on my head! This always was and always will be my kingdom and I will protect my home till my last breath. This is what you raised me to do father, please let me go."

I felt tears running down my face, he was going to go.. I could see the resolve in his eyes and there was nothing I could do so stop him..

He was going to leave me..

It felt like I had frozen again but I knew I couldn't bring myself to ask him to stay.. if this was what he was meant to do, if this was what he felt obligated to do.. I couldn't ask him to stay for my sake. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he felt he had been a coward.

He rushed to the door but paused.

In seconds he rushed back to me and without caring about my family, his family or even Keisha's family, he grabbed my waist, crushed his lips to mine and kissed me.

When he pulled back he still had his hand gently on my face and my back, "I love you." He said and pecked my lips lightly again and without waiting for a reply he rushed out and locked the door from the outside.

"No.." In that moment I wished I had stopped him.

I fell to the ground… that kiss… it had felt wrong… it felt as if he was unsure of whether he will come back to me or not… it felt like a goodbye kiss…

That kiss had frightened me.

As I wept on the floor, Lindsay came to me and hugged me. The rest of the family seemed in a daze.

"Everything's going to be okay.." she whispered. That whisper was as unsure as that kiss was.

I watched from the monitor screens in the room as the love of my life walked towards the war with one thought in my mind.

He was no longer the King, and he no longer had the protection of the royal witch, which meant he was as vulnerable as any other vampire to a werewolf bite or a magical hunters blade, and worst of all, as the queen I wasn't a vampire who could heal a werewolf bite either.

In that moment I prayed, I prayed to God that David would be okay. That he would survive this, that we would survive this useless war.

I looked up from my tears to see my grandfather condescendingly "This is your entire fault, I hope you're happy. For such a calculated man, did you see this coming? Let me make something crystal clear, if something happens to David, I will never forgive you." He surprisingly remained quiet which was unlike him.

I got up to leave, to fight by David's side, only to be stopped. I fought, I cried, I begged them to let me go. I taunted them by saying as a human I had more balls than all the vampires hiding behind these walls. I did everything I could think of in my hazy mind but no one let me go…

Mike injected something in me which made me feel like I had led filled inside me; it made me compliant and submissive as opposed to thrashing around.

I felt my heart sink.

It felt as if my heart knew what my mind couldn't comprehend.

I was going to lose him.

I had just got him back in my life; I wasn't ready to lose the love of my life again. We had so much left to say and do.

I knew in my heart that I was going to lose David. Something bad was going to happen and I wouldn't be able to stop it.

It wouldn't matter if I won this war and lost David.

If I lose him, I might as well die too.

I tried to get inside his mind but he had a million thoughts inside his head and I couldn't make sense of them. My heart skipped several beats as I saw the death and destruction on the screen.

With this feeling of impending doom I stared at the screen watching him, my eyes never leaving him.

**-Z**

**Ops, that's not good. The next will be David's point of view I think, so something to look forward to!**

**If you haven't done it then like my facebook page, the link is on my profile! It will keep you updated on the status of this book among other things like spoilers. ;)**


	40. Chapter 40 The War

**Disclaimer! Mine mine all mine!**

**The War.**

I felt her before I saw her, her mind in a jumble, blaming herself for all the problems in our world which Liz always did. Blame herself, that it.

I saw her face, drained of blood, she looked like the reflection of a ghost. A beautiful ghost.

I knew I had to reassure her, "Listen to me." I said intently, "Everything is going to be okay."

I decided she wouldn't mind if I used my vampire speed to our advance and grabbed her, speeding towards the underground chambers. It was meant to protect the Royals in case of a war with only one way in and out. It was impenetrable. It had supplies and a command center. Everyone was already there waiting for us.

I wasn't surprised that no one came for me and Elizabeth because one thing everyone here knew was that I would rather die than let anyone harm her; the love of my life.

The first thing I did was bring up all the links that connected me to the rest of the kingdom, our army, our people, this is exactly why I had contingency plans and strategies. I could tell that no one in this room knew about all this because no one had expected a war, but I had this planned for quite a while just in case something like this happened.

Ambush is the worst way to attack because armies don't have time to assemble, to prepare for battle and chaos follows but not in my kingdom. This is exactly why I had installed and invested so much in this technology.

"I got a message from Daniel. It's them." I heard Elizabeth say. I wasn't surprised to hear that but I felt the sadness and bitter resentment she would feel. I wish I could shelter her from everything… but for now I have to protect her from this imminent danger.

"The hunters are working with the veneer werewolves" I said.

Veneer wolves were hunted down and disbanded during Elizabeth's Grandfather Benjamin's reign. He had deemed them a threat not only to vampires but also humans because of their deadly venom. So he had decided to eradicate them once and for all by pretending to be their ally. Little did anyone know they had spent all this time in hiding, waiting for the right moment to take revenge for Benjamin's Betrayal.

I did, once upon a time, look up to him as he was one of the best rulers ever, actually the only ruler before the Salvatore's, but now, I couldn't help but feel resentment towards the man I once idolized. He ruined my life, he took away my love and killed off half my family in his revenge scheme. He punished me, for the sins of my father. Although I could understand the grief he may have felt but what did I ever do wrong? How was it my fault?

I heard him say "but they were supposed to be dead. They're vicious that's why they had to be eliminated."

I was annoyed by him. There they were on the screens of the monitors yet he asked this ridiculous question. "No, they haven't been dead, I've been keeping an eye on them. The hunters and the werewolves were working together; it was just a matter of time that they would've attacked us for a power play and what would be a better time to do it than now- when the whole kingdom is divided between you and me."

"There is no divide." He replied arrogantly. It was as if he only saw what he wanted to see.

I chuckled "I wish you knew your people as well as I did."

I put on the Royal Armor, with the Royal crest, something that was passed down generations. I put the earpiece in my ear and started assembling our army without any time to waste.

During these couple of minutes I had assessed that the attack was coming from the west wing of the kingdom. Not only were there several hunters but werewolves were gaining on us. They had started assembling crossbows and machinery to bring down the doors that protected the kingdom.

I commanded our archery wing to assemble and shoot at will on the west side of the wall in the hopes of delaying them.

I got in command with the civilians I had trained to evacuate key areas that may be affected by the war.

I was about to assemble my army on foot when I was interrupted by Benjamin. "What are you doing? Give that to me." he reached for my earpiece but I stepped back pushing his hand away, "this is not your job, it is Elizabeth's and if she can't then I will. You are no king." He tried to grab me by my armor but I don't know what came over me. I grabbed his collar and banged him in a wall with my arm lodged on his neck. I couldn't believe this man, even at a time like this, where he should be letting me do the one thing I am trained to do, better than anyone in this room, he is acting like a spoiled brat.

"I've had enough of you!" I spat, increasing the pressure on his neck. "My kingdom is under attack, we're already weakened in the public eye because of your ridiculous revenge scheme. You've had your time in the limelight and now if you have nothing positive to contribute then shut the fuck up and don't waste my time!"

I looked over at Elizabeth to ask her if she held the same reservations as her grandfather. "You trust me right?"

She nodded "Of course I do."

I let him go and went back to assembling my army. I realized they needed me in the felid. I wouldn't be much help to them from this room. The stakes were too high in this war.. if we lost… we wouldn't. I will make sure of it we wouldn't. because if they won… they will kill her.

They will kill her but not before ridiculing her.. I didn't want to think of all the things they would do to her, to the Queen to show the world of their power. I had to go in the field and play my part.

So I said to Mike "I can't see well enough from here, I don't know what we need to prepare for nor their strategy or what they have in store for us." I handed him another microphone earpiece and said "you keep telling me what you see." After a pause I whispered to him. "Take care of her." He and I both knew who I was talking about. No words needed to be exchanged. I bid this man, who I had come to love as my brother, farewell.

I was planning to be sneaky and rush out before anyone stopped me, before _she _stops me and before I could change my mind.

But my plan failed when my father grabbed my arm. "Where do you think you're going young man!?" he said in an authoritative voice.

"You know where I am going, Father." I replied in a tone that showed my resolve.

Unexpectedly, this time my mother interrupted. "No! You will stay here with me, I will not lose another son."

My heart felt like it would explode in my chest. I felt like I was being ripped in two; divided between the pleas of my family to stay and the safety of the woman I loved. The toughest thing to do for anyone is to disobey their mothers, to break the heart of the woman who raised them, who loved them unconditionally. But I had to for Elizabeth's sake and for the countless men and women out there fighting for us. "Your daughter and son died because of that man standing in this room." I pointed towards Benjamin. "I will not let my kingdom lose sons and daughters because I decided to sit in this room while my people lose their lives fighting to protect us!" I grabbed her hand pleading with my eyes to let me go.

"You have nothing to prove damn it!" interjected my father. "It's not your kingdom anymore! Don't you see that?!" he said what was on everyone's mind, who was I to wear the royal armor, to command the royal army and to treat this kingdom as if it was my own?

I answered their question, "I don't want this damn kingdom or a seat to sit on or a crown on my head! This always was and always will be my kingdom and I will protect my home till my last breath. This is what you raised me to do father, please let me go." My father, emotionless as he was, had tears in his eyes because he knew I was right.

I had spent countless hours preparing myself for the throne, gotten countless beatings too, I had been deprived of countless things in my childhood. I had never been granted the freedom I desired, never allowed to be normal for this sole purpose. But now that it was taken away from me, what use was I?

What was my purpose in life?

I had never felt these questions before, even when I had been asked to renounce the throne for Elizabeth but it felt as if all of a sudden I was feeling my world collapse around me.

I would never get to wear this armor again, I would never get to command my army again, I would never get to- I stopped myself when I saw tears running down Elizabeth's face. My resolve grew stronger than before. She didn't ask for this either and I wouldn't let these negative thoughts distort my thoughts in a time when I needed to have clarity in my mind.

Before anything else could stop me I rushed to the door but paused.

I couldn't bring myself to leave; I couldn't go without saying goodbye to her.

I had seen the weapons our enemies were carrying, it was the reason I was going in the field and I knew wining this war might be the most difficult thing I ever do in my life. It might even be the last thing I ever do because I no longer was king and privy to all the privileges such as protection of the Royal witch.. I thought about the positives, I was still the strongest vampire in the kingdom, with or without magic. I could still be a valuable addition to the army… but I couldn't say goodbye to the love of my life nor could I leave without telling her how much I loved her… just in case something happened.

So not caring about her grandfather and the threat on our heads, I rushed to her and kissed her with all my love. I felt a knot in my throat and my chest constrict. "I love you." I said and before I could hear her say those words back I rushed out of the room. Knowing I couldn't handle it, knowing that that might be the last time I see her beautiful face, the last time I kiss her, the last time I tell her I love her…

I could hear Mike updating me on anything new he saw as I reached my army.

I took a deep breath.

"Soldiers! Are we ready to kick some ass?" I shouted.

"YES!"

"Who is going to show them that they messed with the wrong crowd?"

"US!"

"Who is going to protect our family from these traitors?!"

"US!"

"Remember warriors! Do not get bitten and try to stay away from the weapons of the hunters!"

"Aye Aye Aye!"

"Let's do this!"

I had initiated the falcon program. It was one of the best strategies I had come up with. I just hope it was enough to win this war. Never before had two unlikely forces been combined together to attack us.

This too was because Benjamin hadn't finished the entire clan, but this time, I will make sure they all die and rot in hell.

After the archers had cleared a space for our entrance we decided to meet the forces outside the walls head on. As long as they didn't penetrate the walls we still had a better chance. Our defenses were stronger outside anyway.

We attacked them with everything we had but it seemed that their numbers kept increasing. "Mike punch in the code Alpha856Beta20" I prayed backup arrives soon. The limelight pack and Amber pack, our allies, were 30 minutes to an hour away from us. We just had to hold our enemies off long enough.

Werewolves are the strongest oppositions Vampires had and hunters, although mere mortals, were skilled enough to take down vampires if they had a greater number. With this new technological weapon they had developed, and this uncanny alliance, they had quite the advantage.

I just hope reinforcements arrive soon because we were steadily becoming outnumbered. We had great speed, strength and training but there were too many things working against us.

As the battle on the field outside the castle walls gained momentum, I felt a pierce in my shoulder as a werewolf attacked me while I was in combat with three other hunters.

I involuntarily screamed as I felt the pain from their venom but I head-butted him from the back of my head and pushed him down to the ground, put my arms around him and crushed his bones.

I used my speed to reach behind the hunter and pulled his heart out from his back. In another blink I reached for another two hunters tearing their heart out because I had already been disarmed with my hands as the only weapon I had. I grabbed one of their wooden stakes and with immense force threw it in the distance killing off or mortally wounding another hunter who was going to attack one of us while at the same time stopping an arrow mid-air from piercing my heart.

I grabbed the neck of another hunter cracking it but I felt a wooden arrow in my arm that I hadn't detected before. The venom must be working. I could feel my senses become dull.

Without blinking I pulled the arrow out and pushed it into a werewolf that was about to attack me.

Things did not look good.

**-Z**

**If you haven't done it then like my facebook page, the link is on my profile! It will keep you updated on the status of this book among other things like spoilers. ;)**


	41. Chapter 41 The Aftermath

**Disclaimer! Mine mine all mine!**

**The Aftermath.**

Whatever Mike had injected in me, was starting to wear off but I didn't move much as I didn't want to alert him again for fear of him repeating this and injecting me again.

My brain was too fuzzy from the medication but I still tried to see through David's eyes; the horrors of war, I tried to feel what he was feeling but the things I couldn't see, I saw through the monitor.

Mike and everyone else in the room had started to pace and I knew things weren't looking good for us.

We had lost visual of David for a while but when we spotted him next he looked paler than usual.

"Is he supposed to look like that?" asked James, speaking for the first time, his voice laced with concern.

Mike spoke into the microphone "David are you okay? You don't look well, do you need to come back?"

We all could hear his answer because he was shouting over the noise of the war happening and he was on one of the monitors on loud speaker.

Through groans he said, "I'm okay.. We're surrounded.. I'm bitten but I'm okay."

I heard myself speaking, "Tell him to come back and that's an order."

Mike replied without telling David "he can't come back, he knew the risk when he initiated falcon."

"What do you mean? Can't we extract him?" I said in a very calm voice wiping tears from my face and I could tell that made everyone around me uneasy.

"I mean that the castle is on lockdown, if David tried to come back, we may have a breach and others might slip in with him."

"How long does he have before the venom kills him?" I asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Maybe an hour.."

I looked at my dad and brought him forward by his hand, we both looked at each other and he instantly knew what I was about to do. He hugged me. "It won't be strong enough to make much of a difference."

"But it will give him more time.." I said through the tears forming in my eyes.

He took the microphone from Mike and started talking. He was getting us married.

"What.. What are you doing?" I heard David say. His voice sounding hoarse and tired.

"Getting you married to my daughter David." replied my dad.

"It'll make you stronger, you'll be protected and you'll have more time!" I said.

"No." he replied.

"No? What do you mean no?" I said, angry and confused.

"Not like this."

"Are you serious?" I said feeling exhausted and angry.

"Not like this." He repeated.

"What does that even mean?!" I shouted back at him. "Not like what?!"

"Not in the middle of a war! Not when I'm not even sure I'll make it out of this alive!" he shouted back. "You should get your big dream wedding! With someone who will spend eternity with you not with someone who will leave you by the end of the night!"

I felt tears run down my cheeks. "Don't you dare say that! I don't want anything! I just want you! You can't- you won't die on me! You hear me? Come back, I'm opening the gate whether you like it or not! I'm sending Dmitri to get you."

"No! Don't open the gates!"

My grandfather looked at me seriously. "Are you sure about this?"

"More sure than anything else in my life." And to my great surprise, without a moment of hesitation, he pressed the big red button to pull the gates up. No one particularly made an effort to stop him because no one wanted him to die either.

"Ugh damn it Elizabeth! You know how many lives you're putting in danger?!"

Before I could instruct Dmitri he had already left.

"I don't care."

"You have to! You're our queen! Ugh! Damn it. I'm coming back. I see Dmitri."

They made their way in, as soon as they entered I closed the gate but while retrieving them Dmitri had been injured and 5 hunters had followed them in.

Dmitri shouted at David, who was profoundly bleeding from his abdomen without healing and was limping, "Sir! RUN!"

"I'm not leaving you." Replied David, barely able to stand but Dmitri grabbed his shoulder and hugged him.

Pulling back he said, "Sir! I have been your shadow, protecting you for centuries! Let me do it one last time."

They exchanged nods and David made his way inside.

We saw as Dmitri took down the hunters one by one, and after killing the last one, he himself stumbled down to the ground, taking, what it looked like, his last breath...

I felt a pinch watching him die, I could only imagine what David must have felt like.. loosing someone who had been his constant all these years.

For a moment I thought, what was the cost of my actions? Would David blame me for all the deaths on my hand?

But it felt better knowing that David would be alive. It may have been selfish but I couldn't live knowing I hadn't done everything in my power to save him. It didn't matter whether he hated me or not, because if he was alive, everything would be okay.

I saw on one of the screens a shadow following David. Instantly I knew who it was.

Before anyone could stop me, I swiftly exited the room and with my handprint locked everyone inside. I could hear protests but I didn't care. I had seen Daniel. I had seen the look in his eyes. And I knew I was the only one who had any chance of taking him out of killing David.

I rushed to the throne room where I saw David making his way to, in this excessively huge and what felt like a ridiculous gown right now.

I heard David growl and Daniel shout and in the nick of the moment I reached them seeing both of them were positioned to attack each other.

I stood on top of the elevated platform where the thrones rested while David and Daniel were a few steps on the floor closer to the door than to me.

"STOP!"

They looked at me incredibly dumbfounded.

"What are you doing out of the bunker!?" David said as if I had done the stupidest thing ever, I noticed his blood had turned silver.

In David's distraction Daniel attacked him!

"Daniel please!" I rushed to them but heard David command "Stay back" with such force that through our mind link it felt like an order I couldn't refuse.

I had to use my words "Don't do this Daniel! You are not this person! You are better than this!"

"You don't know what his kind is capable of! They killed my parents and he took you from me!" growled Daniel back.

Daniel kept punching David and landing punches on him, and since David was wounded and slow he didn't have much strength and speed left.

"The vampire responsible for your parents' murder was executed, we have rules!" David shouted back at him.

"It doesn't matter! Nothing matters anymore! You should've left with me!" he said, with his hands poised with a wooden stake about to strike David.

I knew the only way he could stop was if I told him the truth, "I'm dying!" I shouted with my hands mid-air hoping he would stop. "I couldn't leave because I'm dying!"

It worked, he paused. It was just enough for David to get out of the way.

"You're lying!"

"I promise! I am dying because my body is rejecting any human sustenance. I'm in transition because I was born to vampire parents, my parents who protected me because my real ones were supposedly died in a fire centuries ago. My foster dad had asked a witch to freeze me in time. When Edward and my dad decided I should be married to David they unfroze me and by the age of 18 it triggered the vampire gene in me because I wasn't actually a human. The spell had to wear off eventually. They had hoped that by the time I would start having this problem I would've been married to David and no longer hidden in a human form."

David looked at me, as if this information was new to him too. My father had recently confided in me telling me the reason why this was happening now.

"What does this have to do with David?" Daniel said confused but thankfully a bit calmer.

"I am bound to him. He is the only one who can save me." After a pause I said "If you kill him you might as well kill me… because I will die in a matter of days if he doesn't turn me into a vampire."

Daniel had tears in his eyes "I can't kill you, I love you, I've always loved you, I did this all for you."

"Daniel, David is-"

He shouted "Steven NO!" he made a step towards a man who just emerged from the shadow but he was too late.

It felt as if time stopped. I didn't see him coming, but I saw the arrow as he shot it aimed at me.

Everything happened so fast.

Daniel attacked Steven but he was too late.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the arrow to pierce my skin but the blow never came…

I opened my eyes and saw David in front of me… falling to his knees..

**-Z :( What's going to happen?**

**If you haven't done it then like my facebook page, the link is on my profile! It will keep you updated on the status of this book among other things like spoilers. ;)**


	42. Chapter 42 What have I done?

**Sorry for the delay, those of you who haven't seen my facebook page probably don't know that my cousin passed away so I didn't get the chance to update.. He was my age, we were very close and it was very sudden but anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer! Mine mine all mine!**

**What have I done?**

Unable to comprehend what was happening I dropped to my knees shouting at David "what did you do!?"

"I saved you" he said coughing up blood but it started turning silver.

I cried as if I couldn't understand anything because in that moment I really couldn't grasp reality, "Why?!"

His hand touched my face "because I love you… I told you I'd always pick you, I'd always be there to save you.."

I grabbed his hand and kept it near my face as I felt him slipping away. He nearly died last time he tried to save me; I knew one day this would happen, all because of me.

There was no point in living my life without him. I kissed him. "You can't leave me. Not when we can finally be together. No."

I felt someone pull me away from him and I thrashed and cried but I kept being pulled further and further away from him. "Let me go!" but no one was listening to me. Apparently the Royal doctor had asked the area to be cleared so that he could work on David.

My mind raced to think of ways to save him when I suddenly realized Mike had been a doctor who for the past two to three years had been finding a way to cure and treat vampires who were bitten. "Bring me Mike!" I said angrily to one of the guards standing there uselessly while this idiot of a guard was trying to hold me away from David.

There were a couple of people huddled around him trying to do whatever they could to make their Prince more comfortable. Couldn't they see he needed me? He needed space? He turned his face in my direction, I could see the blood dripping down his nose and then he violently coughed more blood out. He extended his hand towards me, but another vampire, who was a doctor apparently, put his hand down trying to inject something in him.

About 20 seconds later, Mike was there from the bunker.

"Fix this. I know you can fix this." I said turning towards him. The guard finally let me go when he knew I wouldn't be hysterical.

He somberly said "I can't. I'm sorry." But he was quick on his feet so he thought out loud "Unless.."

"Unless?" I asked desperately.

"Unless you're a vampire… a Royal Vampire on the throne has healing abilities in their blood especially when it comes to werewolf venom but no one can change you except David… but what if…"

"What if what?" I asked impatiently.

"What if you can be changed by Lindsay's mother's spell.. The one that created the original vampire."

"The first witch is not anywhere near us Mike! It would take forever!"

"Not if Lindsay does it."

It took a lot convincing because Lindsay was not sure that she'd be able to do it, or if she would even do it right. But I was willing to take the risk because I didn't want to think about what life would be like without David in it. Plus time was running out.

"You healed David, you can do this too. I have faith in you. Let's do this." I said to her.

I heard David call out to me and it took everything in me to ignore his calls. I refused to think these were his last moments asking for me and watching me walk away.

We went to a secluded area. Lindsay had called her mother to ask for instructions and advice. She was warned by her mother that the spell was very taxing.

She prepared a circle from white chalk around me and I was a bit nervous because she said I should expect anything but that she would try to put a sleeping spell on me to spare me any unnecessary pain. She explained to me that I may feel different as the spell was powerful and I might feel some side effects, temporary or permanent ones.

She fed me blood from a gold chalice, then slit both my arms vertically, took my blood and placed it in a bowl.

When I was on the precipice of falling into a numb sleep I felt pain like never before. I grasped the chair I was sitting on tightly and looked to Lindsay but it seemed her extended hands pointed to my heart and her lips moving meant that the spell had started. It was as if she had clutched my heart in her hand in the attempts to make it stop. The veins in my body felt like they were on fire. I let out a scream feeling the burning inside me with a pressure on my heart.

I don't know whether it was the pain or the sleeping spell but I passed out.

When I came to next I gasped for air as if my lungs had felt none the past few minutes.

Lindsay grabbed me and hugged me while I was regaining my bearings, still drowsy from the exhausting spell "Oh thank God. Hurry up we need to save him! He doesn't have much time."

David. I had to save David. This is why we did this in the first place right? "Does this mean it worked? I'm a vampire?"

"Yes. Don't you feel a little different?" Said Mike curiously as if trying to study me but I wasn't his subject so I growled when he tried to reach out to me.

Lindsay gave me some blood to gulp down. "We can talk about this later. We need to go."

Did I really just growl? We walked to where David was and I bent down to him noticing that my arms had healed.

He lay there drawing his final breathes looking all sweaty and exhausted as if he really had given up and waited for death but he smiled as he looked at me. "You came.." he whispered. He took one long look at me and said "I thought I would never get to see you again.." he took a deep breath "I'm ready to go now.. I love you.."

"What now?" I said blankly to Lindsay. "How does this work?"

Lindsay grabbed a knife and held it out to my wrist. "Cut yourself and feed him your blood. It should work now."

I did as instructed and I was expecting the knife to hurt but it didn't. "It doesn't hurt." I thought out loud. Why didn't it? Is this what it was like to be a vampire?

I put my wrist at David's mouth and fed my blood to him. "You're going to be okay."

After feeding him my blood I got up.

I had a bad feeling. Like I knew something subconsciously but not consciously and I let my feeling guide me as I made my way towards one of the walls that protected the castle.

I heard my name being called but I wasn't going to stop.

I could see so much clearer as the battle unfolded so many miles ahead.

_My people were dying._

Suddenly this unparalleled rage engulfed me.

I let out a scream and suddenly felt as if a force field had been emitted from me.

The next thing I saw was that my enemies were on their knees, crying out in pain, as if they had been burned or as if their veins were about to burst open.

That gave my people an advantage to kill them off but in the same loud voice I said "SURRENDER AND BOW DOWN TO YOUR QUEEN."

If they had been killed I wouldn't get any strategic advantage. If they surrendered it would spread the word that you can't mess with me, I felt like laughing at the ones who thought I was weak.

As if on cue, they all bowed down.

"Long live the Queen" they all chanted and I saw layers and layers of soldiers and masses bow down to me. The entire kingdom kneeled before me for as far away as I could see.

I raised my head as they bowed down to me. I had this feeling of empowerment.

With this I turned on my heels and walked towards the throne room where I could drain blood from my body and feed it to the vampires who had been bitten by the werewolves.

Everyone looked at me with eerie silence and a tinge of curiosity but no one said anything. Maybe it had something to do with this new persona I was emitting.

Many hours passed, I fed vampires my blood; they were shifted to the recovery room because after feeding on my blood they just fainted and needed to rest while my blood burned out the werewolf venom in their system.

When everyone was cared for I left the room with a straight face.

I was confronted by my grandfather Benjamin.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth for everything I've done.. I should never have interfered.. I know now how much David cares for you and this kingdom. I was wrong to think that he'd be just like his father. I lost the love of my life.. I know the pain but I still put you through it. I was blinded by revenge. I'm very-"

"Kneel." I said calmly and stoically.

"What?" He asked confused, taken aback from my request.

"I said kneel before your queen. You have made it abundantly clear that it is because of your favor and that you have 'allowed' me to rule my kingdom and if you want you could easily take it all away. You have blatantly disrespected my authority and you have yet to bow down to me. Kneel before I throw you in the dungeon for treason." Although I could've been angry while saying this, it may have had a different impact but I was surprised how calmly I had said it. Almost with a nonchalant tone that for some odd reason seemed even more threatening than an angry tone.

With a red embarrassed or angry face (I couldn't care less) he complied with my command.

"Good talk." And I walked away.

The next person to incur my wrath was my mother who came running to me feigning concern. "Oh my dear I'm so glad you're okay."

But I had no time to listen to her. I was sick of her treating me badly in all these years. But it was my fault for always keeping others above myself.

"Enough! I will have no more or your fake affections. All my life you have used me to gain favors from the Royal family. But no more. This ends now. You're a disgrace to all the mothers out there-"

"Enough Elizabeth." I heard my father cut me off. "She did the best she could in the circumstances."

It felt like a pinch but I was surprised to know that it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would.

I walked away without another word. I don't need them, I thought, what good have they done anyway. I was raised alone, what different do they make now in my life?

I went into one of the castles garden. _MY_ garden. It always brought me solace, but I was far from comfort which is why I thought this garden may help.

The moon had reached its peak, had the time really passed by so quickly? Had becoming a vampire made me lose my sense of time? What did it matter whether it was day or night now that a person has eternity?

I had never really thought about becoming a vampire. How did I feel about it? For someone so focused on feeling and sorting those out, I really didn't feel anything which again surprised me. Didn't everyone say that emotions would get heightened to a whole new level? Then why did I feel so... emotionless. Is this what being... dead feels like? Was I really dead? How many innocent humans will have to provide sustenance for me?

I had all these questions that I thought would take some time getting used to, to process. But honestly it really felt like it didn't matter.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice someone sneaking behind me till I felt a hand on my waist. I froze.

The next moment that person was flying in the air and banged against a tree.

I looked back to see what had happened because I hadn't even moved a muscle. My natural reaction to anything sudden hadn't changed at all. I had hoped that being a vampire would heighten my senses but I still got lost in thought and froze midst a dangerous situation.

But when I looked back it had been David. I rushed to him "are you okay?"

He was still on the ground. "What was that?" He asked me confused looking up with his gorgeous eyes. He was so gorgeous. I recalled how his eyes used to make me melt but why did it feel different now?

Confused I took a step back.

"Liz.."

"Something's wrong.." I said panicking when I remembered how I used to feel about David as opposed to how I felt now..

He got up albeit struggling. "Calm down Liz.. it's just the transformation, it'll be okay." he put his hands up as if to convey to me that he wouldn't hurt me.

I took a step back. "I don't know what's wrong with me." My voice broke because something felt very _VERY_ wrong.

As he took another step he said "we'll figure it out together okay?"

"I don't want to hurt you.." I said, for the first time, feeling unsure but I held my ground.

He took another step and was right in front of me.

"You don't understand." I said to him desperately. "Something's very wrong. It doesn't _feel_ right." I looked to him hoping he'd know what was wrong. Was this normal? But he seemed clueless as to what I was saying.

He picked his hand up and slowly reached for my face as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Everything's going to be okay, I promis-Ah" he pulled back his hand in pain and recoiled. It was as if placing his hand on my face had somehow... hurt him, or burnt him.

I looked at him in horror, eyes wide open. What had I done? Did touching me hurt him?

I took a step back. "Did I do that?" But he took a step towards me "stay away from me!" I said desperately not wanting to hurt him anymore than I already had.

"Elizabeth-" he tried to grab me.

"I said stay away from me!" I said that with such force that I felt the same force field emitting from me as I had felt earlier during the war which had paralyzed my enemies from the pain instantly.

I saw David's face crumble in pain as he fell to his knees clutching his head in pain, a strangled growl escaped his lips.

"I'm so sorry!" I wanted to reach out towards him but I didn't know how to stop his pain. So I ran away.

As soon as David had regained his footing he tried to chase me but I reached my room and locked myself in. he kept banging on the door to let him in as I slid to the floor.

What had I done?

**-Z **

**Is this chapter lame? I literally didn't think this through and took me forever to think about it and write not to mention this writer's block ever since my cousin passed away. :/ Maybe it should've been different :(**

**Any guesses what's happening? I guess David and Elizabeth never catch a break do they?**

**If you haven't done it then like my facebook page, the link is on my profile! It will keep you updated on the status of this book among other things like spoilers. ;)**


	43. Chapter 43 Calm

**Enjoy my lovelies.**

**Disclaimer! Mine mine all mine!**

**Calm.**

He stayed with me the entire night on the floor next to me, separated by a door between us.

When the first light of the morning came to, I heard him say softly, "Please let me in Elizabeth.."

"I can't. I don't want to hurt you." I whispered back.

Surprisingly I hadn't felt the need to sleep but the light hurt my eyes. I realized how much I could focus on the little specs that shone and unable to control these new things they put immense pressure on my eyes.

On the right side there was a mirror and I turned my face towards it, noting that my eyes had visibly become a shade lighter; more like a honey brown with gold specs much like hazel instead of the ordinary brown eyes I had before. My eyelashes looked thicker; my eyes more defined, as if I wouldn't need make up anymore, or was it because I could see so much clearer?

I noticed my hair felt the same but looked different, better, as if preserved. My skin too had changed a shade lighter, as if the blood had left it. I looked like a porcelain doll. I could see the changes in myself.

"Please Elizabeth" said David, breaking me from my musing "let me in, everyone who passes by stares at me like I'm some weirdo and I have your breakfast in my hand too, the maid left it with me." He jokingly said in the end.

I got up and sighed. "Fine."

I opened the door "Don't touch me" I warned.

He exhaled relived that I had at least opened the door. I noticed how he looked weak in a plain black shirt and casual jeans.

"Here." He handed me a cup with warm blood in it. "How do you feel? Are you hungry?"

"Now that you've mentioned it I do feel the hunger" I said… feeling a bit strange.

I felt a pain in my jaws as I looked at the glass. My hands went up to my mouth.

"It'll hurt the first few times, then you'll get used to it.." David said understandingly. "It's your fangs coming out. You'll need to be careful initially, during this transition many vampires feel intense hunger and end up giving themselves up to bloodlust but don't worry I'll be monitoring your intake."

But I didn't want what was in the cup. I looked up at David. As he spoke I saw how well chiseled he was from everywhere. The way his neck moved when he spoke, the tiny movements and when he'd pause.. his smile.. I didn't hear a word he said.

I remembered David telling me how a vampire's neck is his most sensitive place but regardless of anything I just had this intense urge to bite him for blood instead of the silly cup in his hand.

Before I could talk myself out of it, I just gave in to my instinct.

I attacked him and bit into his soft flesh, enjoying every minute of it. I loved the taste of his blood on my lips, it felt so good! He tasted so divine.

I distantly felt as if I heard some screams or shouts but in that moment I didn't care.

But as I drained him I felt like I was pulled in his mind. I saw myself through his eyes, feeding off of him while he groaned in pain, how he grabbed me to pull me off but he couldn't get a grip on me without feeling like the veins in his body were about to explode, how he called out for help unable to do anything, how he tried to roll me off but couldn't.

What made me stop was the pain, when I felt his pain and when I realized it was me causing it I had to stop.

When I pulled off of him I looked up to see that quite an audience had accumulated, the previous Royals and my families seem to be there looking at me like I was a monster.

I saw fear in their eyes, I saw James hesitantly reach out to David who had doubled over on his side in pain with his hand on his neck whispering "I'm okay" to reassure everyone.

"You haven't even recovered from the battle yet. That's it, I'm taking you away from here." Said his father angrily but his eyes meant he wanted him away from me.

But somehow, even though I had been feeling pretty emotionless, I trembled with the thought of losing David.

David groaned "No I'm oka-" but was cut off.

"I am your father and you will listen to me. She took your kingdom but I won't let her take your life too! She's dangerous!"

He tried to grab David but I looked at him and let out a shout "He said he doesn't want to go!"

The next minute he too was down on his knees. Instantly David stood in front of me and tried to shake me "He's my father Elizabeth! God damn it. I'm not leaving!"

I shifted my focus from his father and looked at him with teary eyes.

"Leave us." He commanded to everyone without breaking eye contact with me and they surprisingly complied.

When they left I fell to my knees. David extended his hand out of reflex but didn't catch me this time because he knew he'd hurt himself again.

"He's right." I whispered. "Your father is right, I'm dangerous, and you should leave."

"I'm not going anywhere, you know I love you. The only way I'm leaving is in a body bag." He sighed and sat down on the floor next to me. "You need to talk to me Elizabeth, what's wrong? What's going on?"

"I-" what was I supposed to tell him when I, myself, didn't know what was wrong. I reached out for the comfort of his touch but decided it wasn't worth the pain I'd put him through. "I'm not sure, I feel different David."

"Okay, different how? This.. Power.. You have developed.. It's normal, all Royals have something special. Maybe this is yours. You'll learn to control it.. There's much you have to learn, when you transform you'll learn so many new things about yourself and you'll adapt accordingly."

"It's not just that.. I know that things will be different, like I noticed my eye color changing, how the light affects my eyes, how my vision is enhanced but this is not the problem, its… it's how I feel."

"What do you feel?" he said grabbing the hem of my dress because he couldn't touch me directly.

I suppose you don't know how something as simple as touching someone you love was such a blessing till you no longer can.

"That's the problem, I don't." I looked down. "How can I control these powers I have when I don't feel anything except this deep anger?"

"What do you mean you don't feel anything?" he asked trying to hide the concern in his voice.

"I mean that earlier when I… attacked you.. I wouldn't have stopped."

"Then why did you?"

"Because I was inside your mind through our link, I felt what you felt…"

He looked deep in thought after that. _'Is our mind link still working?'_ he asked through our link.

"Of course it is! Why wouldn't it?" I replied to him out loud.

He let out a deep breath. "Thank God! I thought that since I couldn't feel you through it, that during the transformation something must have severed it. God, I am so relieved I could kiss you right now."

"So you see what the problem is now?" I looked at him sadly "I just can't feel anything anymore, the way I felt towards you, the way I looked at things, it all feels different."

I felt a pinch of hurt but I knew it wasn't because of what I was feeling.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." I said but David suddenly looked up like he had a brilliant idea.

"I've always kept my barrier up because I thought my emotions would overwhelm you, but let me try something. You end up hurting people when you're angry right? But you'd be able to control it if you felt more… calm."

He extended his hand to touch me.

"What are you doing?" I pulled back "Are you crazy?"

"Just.. Let me try this. Close your eyes."

I closed them hesitantly and skeptically.

I felt oddly clam, but I felt a smooth and silky hand on my arm. "Open your eyes."

And I couldn't believe it. He was touching me.

"How…?" I left my sentence midway because he looked so happy; he grabbed my face and kissed me.

He laughed when he pulled back "I've wanted to do that for so long!"

And then he went back to hugging and kissing me all over, making up for all the times we had to spend apart.

**-Z **

**So I think they're good now, an explanation for how this happened will be in the next chapter when these two love birds are done doing 'whatever' they're doing ;) **

**If you haven't done it then like my facebook page, the link is on my profile! It will keep you updated on the status of this book among other things like spoilers**.


End file.
